Guardians and The Chameleon King?
by Lunara Dragon
Summary: Three months has passed since the Angel of Destiny revealed a new fold to the pattern of The Charmed Ones lineage. SEQUEL to A Half-Breed's Redemption? Full Summary inside...
1. Chameleons are Lurking About?

-1Guardians and The Chameleon King?

By: Lunara Dragon/ Dragonstar

Chapter 1: Chameleons are Lurking About?

Full Summary: Three months has passed since the Angel of Destiny revealed a new fold to the pattern of The Charmed Ones lineage. Cole Turner has started rebuilding his and being successful at his job of protecting the sister's and keeping their kids from harm. Piper, Paige, and Phoebe have not had to deal with any demons since Cole and Lillith have been appointed their new guardians. But what happens when a demonic threat is made on one of the guardians and steps out of the shadows?

Author's Note: (April 15,2008 edit: Title changed I hadn't realized there was another story with a similar title so it is now called The Chameleon King until I can or someone suggests a better title. OOPS! Sorry) This is the Sequel to A Half-Breed's Redemption? Which you may want to read first because I will probably make a few references to it through out the story. As usual I do not own Charmed or the original characters in anyway, the fan fiction and its character (like Lillith etc) are completely my own creation but not for money etc. Also if anyone could tell me when is the birthdays of Wyatt and Chris? I am not sure if they ever said an actual date on the show or not. But if they did and you could tell me that would be a great help. Thanks. Now on to the story.

**Halliwell Manor**

Piper rose to the smell of breakfast and smiled thinking of Leo. He had recently gone back to work with the start of the new semester at Magic School and so usually rose a little earlier then his wife and made breakfast from time to time. Piper walked down the stairs of her home and in to the kitchen, but was surprised by who she found standing with her husband.

"Cole what are you doing here?" Piper questioned while walking towards Leo and smelling the eggs he was cooking. Cole grinned at her and rolled his eyes.

"Good morning to you to!" He shot back in response before continuing "I stopped by for some coffee and to see how things were going. I also wanted to let you and Leo know that those chameleon demons who were scouting around lately have been taken care of." Piper smiled at that answer and nodded her head matter-of-factly.

"Good. Did you guys find out why they were just lurking around like average human criminals?" Piper continued.

"Same as usual. They wanted to try and see if their was a way to get any powers from the kids I guess." Cole responded before finishing up his coffee and then quickly grabbing some eggs from Leo's plate, placing them on wheat toast to make a quick breakfast sandwich.

"You guess?" Leo questioned.

"Yeah I'll figure it out don't worry. I always do." Cole murmured in answer between bites.

"You know Cole I am not sure whether I like you living so close to us now. You pop in here and each time I feel like I am feeding another kid!" Piper retorted but Cole just shrugged his shoulders and walked out of the kitchen with his breakfast in tow. Leo smiled at Piper's comment before walking and handing her a plate of her food.

--

**Downtown San Francisco**

Cole Turner had worked as an ADA for a short while, and with the successful office Jackman, Carter, and Kline. So with some persuasion and a few strings pulled Telane had worked her magic and had his own lawyer's office ready for him by the time they had vanquished Lamia and him and Lillith had moved in to the two bedroom condo a few blocks from the manor. It was the perfect idea in essence for opening his own firm, Cole Turner could take the cases he wanted to and more importantly pick and choose his hours which meant when he needed to take days off to fight some threat of the month for his other job he could do it with out questions asked.

Lillith had also started getting used to the new life she lead, although she was still awkward in social situations the former Soul Guardian had started to fit in and figure out her own place in the Charmed ones lives as well as how she wanted to live her own. Upon the tattoo being removed the Elders had started asking questions about her origin but Maria had taken care of that problem for the time being.

Now currently at work in her flower shop Lillith began to go through today's new merchandise and she sniffed the air and the scent of the new moon flowers, lilies, and a few other new varieties of roses mixed in the perfumed air. She cared for them as she waited for her part time employee to arrive. The shop was very small but located on the same street as P3's and so she got a steady amount of customers. It had been called Lillian of the Valley floral, she considered changing the name but knew Telane thought it fit best. A small bell rang announcing she had a new customer but was surprised to see who it was.

"Coop? What are you doing here?" Lillith questioned politely of the cupid. He waved his hello while walking around and looking at the inventory.

"I was hoping to pick up a flower for Phoebe. Today marks her 8th month of pregnancy and I heard this was the best shop in town." He answered with a grin Lillith returned his smile while she walked over to the cooling units where fresh cut flowers were kept. She smiled thinking of which one would be right for the occasion when she pulled out a few white roses.

"These are perfect. This is your second daughter and the white rose is said to mean Girlhood. It will show the celebration and joy you have from your daughters." Lillith absently rambled on as she handed them to Coop who smiled.

"How are things living with a former demon?" Coop questioned as he tried to hide his dislike for Cole Turner. Lillith looked up at him with shock and shrugged her shoulders.

"Fine and you really should get over what fears you have. Correct me if I am wrong but didn't that former demon save your sorry ass along with Tricia last month?" Lillith shot back at him. Coop went rigid and nodded his head before taking the flowers and getting ready to pay but Lillith waved her hand "Consider it on the house. A gift from a half-demon." she added quickly before turning her back to him and returning to doing inventory.

Cole across town was happy at the way things were going he planned on finishing up his case work early and giving his secretary the rest of the day off. Lillith and himself were supposed to go to Piper and Leo's for dinner and that was when Cole planned to make his move. He had not broadcasted his ideas to the anyone aside from Leo but the former Elder had told Cole he should follow through with it if that was how he felt. A grin crossed his face as he continued to work away at the last loose ends of his paper work.

--

**Halliwell Manor**

The day had passed with work for everyone and the kids being at Magic School. Piper had began to prepare dinner for the night when a figure hearted in but it was not who she expected to see, her younger sister Phoebe stood there with a confused look on her face.

"Wait I thought Cupid's could only heart out with their rings!" Phoebe yelled out in to the room and then looked behind her at Piper's face and grinned. "Oh hey."

"What are you, wait did you just heart in?" Piper questioned with confusion.

"Yes it seems Penelope here has her dad's ability of transport. I was thinking about calling you and next thing I knew I was here. But I am not sure how that worked." Phoebe answered with a grin and a shrug.

"Great just what we need, a hearting pregnant woman who will go anywhere with a thought now." Cole muttered in sarcasm as he walked in to the kitchen. He had arrived early as planned to help Piper make dinner and even brought her a pint of ice cream for her unusual cravings. He then added quickly "Phoebe, do not think that by my job that means I am going to be chasing you around the globe? You got that thing from your husband so he can chase you!"

"Shut up Cole!" Phoebe yelled back in response before turning and smelling the air. "Oh what's for dinner? Maybe Coop and I can come to?" Piper reported that they were having broccoli and ziti casserole, with two sides of salad and sautéed mushrooms with black olives and teriyaki rice.

"Um on second thought maybe I'll stay home. I think Penelope might dislike olives whenever I eat them I get sick." Phoebe commented before hearting out when she thought of home.

"Well let's hope she learns how to control that before she thinks herself to the Eiffel Tower." Piper commented to Cole who just rolled his eyes in agreement.

"Like I said, if she does that I am so not the one chasing her there." Cole retorted under his breath but Piper heard it anyways and laughed. The two continued finishing up dinner when Cole also pulled out a bottle of Merlot and then reported it was only fair they be allowed to have it since he brought Piper some ice cream for after dinner. She rolled her eyes and motioned for him to put it in the fridge.

"So how are things going at the Condo?" Piper finally questioned to him and Cole grinned.

"Pretty well I guess. It's still taking time to get used to it but I like being close to you guys and being able to help with Chris and Wyatt as much as I can. Lillith has taken a liking to Wyatt as much as he has to her." Cole answered while adding some more sauce in to the rice.

"Well as much as Tricia likes you, lately Christopher has enjoyed your company just as much. Although you being closer means you get to annoy me more but I can handle it." Piper commented back with a sly grin as they continued to cook.

--

**Underworld**

A demon with dark violet skin, and emerald tribal markings lurked around the cavern that used to belong to the source. He had dark brown hair on top of his head and piercing teal colored eyes that stood out against the violet skin that was so dark it seemed near the color of midnight skies. The man lurked around as he looked at the chameleon demons along with a few camouflage demons, they were similar in breed but camouflage demons were higher ranking because of their abilities, and even a few oracles were in their midst.

"The time has finally come for the vengeance I have sought. With the help of us pulling together we can finally seek revenge for my father and in that task we will be able to take leadership of the Underworld and finally bring it out of the chaos it's in now." His smooth voice rolled over the crowd as he grinned at the idea.

"Caleon are you sure now is the best time?" a demon that appeared to be his second in command asked of the violet colored demon. Caleon turned his eyes on him and nodded.

"Now is the best time my friend. The lineage of those who killed my father will pay for the loss I have felt for nearly the last century!" He yelled in response.

--

**Halliwell Manor**

Lillith walked in just as Leo was arriving home and waved her hello. She had closed shop for the day after a day of mild business and felt happy to leave. The two walked in and smelled everything that Piper and Cole had prepared as Chris and Wyatt followed their father down the stairs. Cole was standing in the door way between the kitchen and the dining room.

"Should I be worried that Cole's here?" Leo asked loud enough for the taller man to hear. Cole rolled his eyes and threw a dish towel in Leo's direction.

"Your wife is even more stubborn when she's pregnant!" Cole shot at him and then continued "Piper, I can bring out the food. Will you please just go and sit down! You've already been cooking all day."

"Cole shut up. I am only 2 and half months pregnant! I am barely even showing yet I can help set my own table!" She yelled in answer before carrying the main dish out and ducking around her former in-law. Cole rolled his eyes as he smirked and used his telekinesis to levitate the rest of the food carefully in to the room.

"Hey! That's personal gain!" Wyatt yelled out what he had started learning that day in lessons. Lillith knelt down beside him and smiled.

"You're right he's being bad huh?" Lillith replied in an overly sweet tone before Piper grinned down at her son.

"Yes, but I am outside of that rule buddy." Cole answered before getting a glare from both Leo and Piper. The group sat down to dinner and Cole smiled at the setting.

Time passed as it always did when they were eating and they had small talk about the day, Chris and Wyatt talked about what they had learned and Piper reported the band she booked for P3's as well as her decision to do some redecorating at the restaurant. Cole then felt the twinge in his head as did Lillith and they turned to face each other in a confused manner.

"Phoebe's calling me." Lillith reported when Piper looked at both of them with a questioning face. Cole looked surprised then stood from his seat.

"Paige is calling for me! I can feel her anger so I have to cut this short. Piper keep Wyatt and Chris with you until we get back." Cole answered as he shimmered out and Lillith orbed out soon after with a smile to Wyatt who waved good bye to her.

"Look's like tonight did not go as Cole planned." Leo muttered before catching the glare from Piper.

"And what did he want to happen tonight? Are you hiding something Leo Wyatt?" Piper responded to her husband.

"No really. It's nothing." He answered her with a sheepish grin and returned to trying to change the subject and finish their meal.

--

**Phoebe's Penthouse**

Lillith arrived not to long after Phoebe had summoned her to find the nearly eight month pregnant middle sister staring out her window and now Lillith looked annoyed around the room.

"Phoebe what did you call me for?" She questioned as she walked over to where Phoebe Cupid-Halliwell stood and then saw where her eyes were glaring. Coop was with Patricia in their own kitchen and watched anxiously in to the living room.

"Coop didn't want me calling for Cole, we both know why he is still getting used to it. But that's beside the point I thought you would like to know there are more of those demons spying on us!" Phoebe answered Lillith finally as Lillith glanced nervously and tried to pick up on who they were.

"I thought Cole took care of them but I guess he didn't get them all." Lillith muttered. She orbed out of the penthouse and summoned a few energy balls amped up with orb lights sending them one at a time and as expected she killed a few but the rest were hard to detect and shimmered out when they realized they had been found out.

Across town at the home of Paige Matthews and Henry Mitchell, Cole had encountered a similar problem. When he realized the demons were there he got angry and glanced at Samantha and Cecelia before telling Paige to stay with them. Henry was still at work and Cole quickly shimmered out to where one was recognizable and grinned with malice.

"You types never learn!" Cole shot out with acid dripping in his tone as he shot a fireball at the chameleon demon before turning and finding another charging towards him. "Idiot!" Cole yelled in his direction before waving his hand and turning him in to the form he disguised himself as earlier, which was that of a mailbox that didn't belong there and that was what let Paige know he was there.

"How do you like being stuck in that form now? To the others I suggest you leave now before I kill you all, or worse you get stuck for eternity as the very forms you're hiding yourselves as!" Cole taunted when he noticed a few shimmers and fading blurs quickly leaving the area. Cole then reached out and picked up the mail box while checking for any on lookers he might have to erase memories of. When his green eyes scanned the area he didn't see anyone and so shimmered back in to Paige's home.

"You should be fine for now. Call if there is anything else I am taking this one back to the Manor for questioning." Cole told Paige with a sly grin and pointing at the mailbox.

"Well that should be fun." Paige answered before orbing the mailbox in to her own hands. "I don't plan on missing that so you get to wait until Henry comes home."

"Oh great. Paige if you wanted me to come visit all you had to do was ask." Cole shot back causing Paige to roll her eyes and shake her head.

"You really did get more cocky in the afterlife!" She answered before turning back to her two daughters who were playing on the floor and watching Sesame Street on television.

**To Be Continued! **

End Note: I hope this was a good opening for the second story and drawing your attention in to wanting to know what happens next. I guess it turned out to be more of a prologue then a long chapter but I feel that the next set of events calls for a new chapter ;). Also if you can think of a better title let me know and if you are curious I have an idea for an actress that would play Lillith so just ask and I will share. In the next chapter more will be revealed about Caleon and the camo demons as well as Chameleon demons.


	2. Stubborn Guardians and Questions

Guardians and The Chameleon King?

By: Lunara Dragon/ Dragonstar

Chapter 2: Stubborn Guardians and Questions.

Author's Note: Thanks for the replies I have already received and those who have added it to their story alerts etc. I hope the title sounds ok, as said before if you can think of a better name suggestions are very welcome. I do not own Charmed etc, however the character of Lillith along with other fanfic characters are my own. Also thanks to Kcbelles for the info, the info she found means in the timeline in the last story Wyatt is now 5 and Chris should technically be 4 I guess. To those curious Lillith would best be played in my mind by Natalie Portman (Oh the joy if she had actually guest starred on the show like Billy Zane did.) but of course she would have lighter hair and have to wear the purple contacts. I hope this chapter is good and again reviews always help. On to the story.

**Halliwell Manor**

A pair of dark emerald eyes scanned the room he had found himself woken up in from what ever stupor he had been locked in earlier. He first looked down to his green and black skin noting no bodily harm had come to himself then looked up to find a tall man with light bluish-green eyes standing over him. Glancing behind the figure he noted two of the Charmed sisters, and another female in the room.

"Good morning Sunshine." A feminine voice fluttered over the demons ears and he focused his gaze on the female that spoke. She stood to be between 5'4" and 5'5" the demon noted her voice no matter how feminine was also irritated.

"I suggest you focus more on me, seeing as I am the one towering over you, coward!" Cole shot out causing the chameleon demon to lock eyes with him and uncertainty filled his facial expression.

"What do you want?" He responded with defiance forced in to his tone.

"Tell me who sent you!" Cole answered sincerely as the demon shook his head no Cole summoned a fire ball and grinned with malice.

Lillith stepped up trying to apparently play a role similar to that of nice cop, where Cole was acting the role of not so pleasant cop. The demon looked hesitantly between the two and then focused on Lillith trying to figure out why she looked familiar although knowing he had never seen her before.

"Please tell us and I promise I won't let him kill you. We will just keep you as a mailbox for a very long time." She responded to the demon's unease.

"NO!" The demon shot back and tried lunging but was forced back by jolt of electrical like magical shocks and noted now that he was locked in a crystal cage. He quickly added "The former Belthazor has sunk to using crystal cages."

Cole was not going to give in to the bait of the lower level demon but let his temper drip in his tone "Depends on how you look at it. The cage makes it easier for me to kill you without so much as an ounce of my energy being wasted on a pathetic thing like you."

Piper finally getting agitated threw a hand up causing the demons hand to sear in pain as it exploded and he let out a howl of pain. "Answer the man damn it!"

"Alright the one who sent me is Caleon." the demon answered before covering his injured hand with his still in tact one and continued to stare at them in defiance. Cole rolled his eyes and turned his attention to Lillith.

"Your turn again!" He shot at her. She smiled half-heartedly.

"What is your purpose with all of the spying?" she tried and this time the demon felt the intense pain in his head as he held his hand now to his head. He shook it intently trying to rid himself of the pain before looking at Lillith.

"I can't tell you." He said with fear now filling his voice. She turned to Cole and motioned for him to step up again. They argued for another lengthy amount of time before Cole released his fire ball and the chameleon demon went up in flames.

"A lot of help that was." Cole muttered. But Paige smiled and pointed to a page in the Book of Shadows. There was a half page entry in the book about Caleon but nothing more.

"Well looks like it is another demon that has climbed up in ranks since the Underworld was thrown in to Chaos I am guessing." Paige murmured as Cole walked over to the book and hesitated in turning it to face him. Piper rolled her eyes before walking over and grabbing the taller man's hand placing it on the Book of Shadows, when nothing happened Cole seemed almost as surprised as Paige did before smiling.

"Cole if you keep doubting yourself you are going to drive me insane! I might even end up sending you back to that cosmic void if you test my temper once I am in full pregnancy." Piper retorted to him before then glancing over the entry. All it said was that Caleon was once the jail keeper for The Source, he was a powerful demon but was so stuck on seeking revenge on people that were already dead the Source put him in a job that he thought would be fit. The Halliwell line had only encountered Caleon once when he was sent to capture a demon on the run during the time their Grams was married to her second husband.

"Well a lot of good that tells us!" Cole answered while smiling down at Piper who grinned in agreement with his comment.

"Actually it tell us a lot more then you think. You now have a name and job description." Piper answered and Cole wore an expression that etched his mental thoughts before he turned to face Lillith who stared in agreement with his expression.

"Ok neither of us can read minds you two!" Piper said in a heightened tone before Cole focused his attention back on her and pointed to the book.

"Caleon I had only heard of him. About twenty years ago he quit being the prison guard so to speak and seemed to disappear off the face of the planet but rumors spread that he was in hiding. Although the interesting part is that no one, demonic or otherwise, knew how he could hide himself so well. Hell the Source didn't even know where he had disappeared to." Cole reported to both Paige and Piper who now glanced at each other as brown locked with brown and Paige pushed some reddish-brown strands behind her ears.

Leo was downstairs with the boys while Samantha and Cecelia had went to spend the rest of the night with their Aunt Phoebe and Uncle Coop. Henry was downstairs as well when his wife said she wanted to be there for the questioning he passed on joining her, saying he got enough of that experience from work. Cole walked towards the stairs with Piper and Paige close behind him while Lillith stared at the book with some unease.

"Tell me I have to do it with you to!" Piper yelled out before turning around and grabbing Lillith by the arm now. She repeated the same thing she had done with Cole earlier and put the woman's hand on the book, as pages slightly radiated but nothing else occurred Piper glanced between the book and Lillith.

"Satisfied now?" she questioned before returning her attention back to the book. "Although it hasn't ever radiated quite like that before I don't think." Piper then continued when she glanced down the entry on Caleon still sat there and Piper shook her head.

"Well it can't be bad either right, if it was Lillith would be half-way across the room by now." Cole spoke trying to ease Piper's now questioning gaze who turned and faced him.

"Speaking from experience?" Paige questioned from beside him and he glanced down at her.

"Yes actually I am." He reported back with a matter of fact tone and an expression that spoke non-verbally 'don't go there'. But Paige went there anyways and felt no fear in his unexpressed warning.

"Now what I am curious about is did the Book shock you because of the demon in you or because of the lawyer?" She asked in a taunting tone and Cole glared in response causing Paige to shrug. "Hey the book senses evil, never was clarified to me if that included the mortal evils as well or not." With that she stepped around him and continued down the stairs while the rest of the group followed her lead, Piper being the last one to walk out before taking one last side glance at the Book of Shadows before closing the attic door behind her.

Paige once downstairs curled up next to her husband on the couch "Magical woes?" Henry then questioned while pulling Paige closer to himself and smiled when she nodded in to his chest.

"But we identified the demon who is spying on all us, well the leader of them anyway." Paige responded and Henry let out a sigh.

"Well is there anything I can do?" Henry asked as he now looked up at Cole and Lillith who stood behind him, while Piper made her way to sitting with Leo by Chris and Wyatt. Cole rolled the question around with skepticism, he liked Henry and all but he was mortal so there wasn't much he could do.

"Um if you could keep yourself from getting killed that would be great." Cole finally answered before receiving a glare from Paige and a slap on the shoulder by Lillith.

"You know you really should stop hitting me like that, or I might get the impression that you like me." Cole snapped at Lillith in agitation who turned red and looked away from him now and down to Henry.

"Actually there is something you can do. Until we figure more out just keep a close eye on things study your surroundings where ever you normally go such as the station, your car, anywhere and if anything seems out of place let any of us know. That will be a big help if we could get more questions answered." Lillith responded while looking at Henry who seemed almost happy that there was actually something he could do to help. He nodded with a small smile and looked down at Paige.

"You ready to go home?" He asked and Paige just nodded before allowing him to pull her from the couch and lead her to his car. Piper smiled after them and then back to Cole and Lillith. Wyatt pulled himself to stand and walked over to Lillith staring up at her with happiness as he pushed a drawing in to her hand.

"Aw thanks. What is it a picture of?" Lillith asked as she noted that they were people but could not decipher who. Wyatt was now five and rapidly growing in both height and intelligence. He smiled at her then pointed.

"Cole and Lil" He said using her nickname that he had started calling her lately. Then he smiled and continued pointing "and that's me and Chris, we is playing together like that day you took us to the park."

"Oh well this is my new favorite drawing then." Lillith answered as she pulled Wyatt in to a quick hug and then looked up at Cole who wore his own sincere smile but his eyes were dancing with other thoughts she noted. "Piper, he likes nick names doesn't he? First he started calling Patricia, Tricia and now I am Lil." Piper nodded.

"Yeah I think he thinks it makes sense. Since his brother goes by Chris he just seems to do that with other people who have long names." Leo responded verbally and grinned at Chris who focused on his dad when his name was mentioned.

Cole then looked down at her as Wyatt handed Cole a picture now and reported that it was himself and Wyatt when Cole played ball with them. "Wow you are getting very good at coloring." Cole spoke with a grin still plastered to his face.

"So Cole what did you have planned for tonight?" Piper questioned with a crafty expression and a sly grin. She shifted her gaze from Leo to Cole who dodged the question with a crafty explanation of his own.

"Time to go! Lillith can you sense any more spies before we leave? Unless of course Piper you want us staying for a slumber party." Cole quipped and Piper shrugged her response. Lillith looked between the two as she pulled herself back to standing then closed her eyes. She didn't sense any demonic threats and reported her answer.

"Good. First answer me you and Leo aren't telling us something!" Piper retorted with a cunning air about her as she approached Cole who froze in place and shook his head.

"It's nothing. I wish and hope for your matrimonial health you would trust your husband more." Cole answered before shimmering out. Lillith looked around with suspicion and shook her head.

"um I guess he plans on shimmering to work tomorrow to. His car is still out front and I can't drive!" She yelled trying to will it to be heard in to the shimmer trail, but to no avail. Piper let out a quick laugh and turned on Leo who just shrugged as Lillith orbed out of the room.

"Leo that means you better start answering my questions!" Piper now yelled a little as she then told Wyatt and Chris to go upstairs and brush their teeth. Leo just shrugged his shoulders and quickly followed after his sons.

"Sorry Chris and Wyatt might want help getting dressed for bed!" He yelled over his shoulder.

--

**The Turner/Nelson Condo**

Lillith looked at Cole with some suspicion but pushed it aside from her mind as she walked over to where he was sitting and noticed him staring off in to space. She waved her hand in front of his gaze and he looked up at her before forcing a smile that lacked it's genuine sincerity and she now stood over him.

"What's wrong? Why the hell did you leave in such a hurry anyway?" She questioned to him as he stood now from his seat and glared at her.

"Your as bad as Piper! I left because I didn't want an interrogation." He responded feeling his temper rising.

"Sorry but last time I checked being anything like Piper is a good thing!" She yelled in response as the bells rang signaling the beginning of the argument. Lillith walked closer to him and stared waiting for an answer. She finally added on "She just wants to know what you had planned. Maybe if you stopped to think about it, Piper was just curious because she probably felt a little bad that whatever you planned was ruined by demons!"

"Can we just drop this ok? It wasn't anything major besides what do you care!" Cole's own voice now rising, his voice dripping with anger and rebellion.

"Oh you're right I don't care! Why would I care it's not like I gave up…" and then she froze in mid-sentence not continuing as Lillith forced herself from admitting out loud in front of Cole where her trail of thought was going.

"Gave up what?" Cole questioned with curiosity now.

"Nothing forget it."

"No tell me what you wanted to say!" Cole yelled back.

"Oh so now you can say forget it and drop things but now I can't?" Lillith yelled back.

"Yes, I mean No. I don't know!" The tempers as well as stubborn habits rose in both individuals as they continued to glare at each other battling in a staring contest without words for quite some time. Lillith was the one to break the gaze as she shifted weight on her feet and began to sub-consciously fidget again not even realizing it.

"Do you always do that?" Cole finally questioned. "Or is it just a convenient ploy to take away from the other focus people have?"

"Do what?" Lillith said with confusion before forcing herself to stand still again and look back at the taller man. She noted that he was wearing his black slacks, and still had his tailored white shirt. He was still in his work clothes minus the tie which she thought was rather strange then realized he had gone to help Piper make dinner earlier that day.

"You fidget and I think now it might be a convenient way to just get attention off other matters at hand!" He shot back. Lillith now glared again in his direction and stomping closer to him before pushing herself on to her tip toes, and locked her purple eyes filled with rage with his green eyes mirroring the same feelings.

"Asshole!" She spoke in a low tone before turning on her heel and stomping out of the living room towards her own bed room before slamming the door but not before Cole quickly glanced her up and down once over and shaking his head.

"Real mature!" He yelled loud enough for her to hear through the door before walking to the other end of the short hall and in to his own room.

Cole finally settled himself in to bed and found sleep was not visiting his eyes so easily. Once they had moved in Cole had decorated his room with dark mahogany colored furniture, the night stand had a classic style with a dark red mahogany finish. His dresser matched but had bear claw legs and matched the legs and stylized carvings on his bed. The bed was a full sized bed with a head board that had symbolized lions carved in to the corners and a intricate curving pattern across the middle. He stared up at the ceiling before pulling himself to sit and punching one of the lions.

"Great this just went even further from what I had envisioned." He murmured into the silence that cloaked around the room aside from a sliver pool of light that came in through the small window in his room, it was cast by a street lamp not far form his side of the building.

--

**Underworld**

Caleon had decided that it was time he approach and study everyone he sought to destroy more closely and a plan had been formed. Tomorrow he would trick his way in to their lives long enough to study them and he motioned for Lanson to step closer.

"Tomorrow I make my move. I need you to disguise yourself as a very small item." Caleon smiled wickedly at Lanson who just shook his head with confusion.

"Sir with all do respect what do you mean?" The other chameleon demon questioned to the older and higher ranking camouflage demon.

"Simple Lanson, other demons have been successful in getting close enough to study the witches as well as others. But never took back up! With you disguised as a pen or something that little, my magic will mask you from being sensed by either of the guardians as well as make them think I am just a mere mortal. Understand?" Caleon spoke in a smooth tone as his velvet voice dripped over the lower level demon who nodded quickly and hid his fear of Caleon.

"Who will you target?" Lanson asked.

"The weakest link of the whole group. The one still unsure of their self identity." Was Caleon's only answer as his teal eyes stared in thought away from Lanson.

--

**Downtown San Francisco **

Cole dialed his best friend's number and quickly talked to him about the events of last night. He then soon reported to Leo other things that came with what happened and him not understanding what Lillith was so upset about.

"Cole you really still haven't realized what she gave up? Piper was right on the target when she said you really are hopeless wasn't she?" Leo's voice echoed over the phone as Cole glanced down at the papers in front of him, he had been given a new possible case by a woman who wanted to get a way from an abusive husband and build a better life for her and her son. Cole gladly took the case when she completely explained it and fought the sudden urge to ask her where her husband lived, and kept himself from going and killing the man once facts and police reports started coming in this afternoon courtesy of Henry Mitchell.

"What do you mean White lighter?" Cole retorted with annoyance over the phone and fell back in to some of his old names for Leo. Leo let out a deep breath and reminded Cole that he was a mortal now.

"She gave up her job and the only thing protecting her identity because you wanted her to stay. So she obviously cares about you! She was right to you can be an ass." Leo answered with a calm tone.

"Yea well Leo I have seen you when your pissed and you don't have much room to criticize. You can be a demon at times with your anger!" Cole said in defensive tone.

"Well Cole I know that to. Why don't you try going to talk to her during your lunch break. You two have had plenty of time to cool down now. Right?" Leo answered his voice still calm and lacking the temper rate that Cole had.

Cole laughed in to the phone "Wow even as a mortal you still have a voice of reason. Are you sure you a were a medic and not a counselor before?" Leo laughed at that answer before they finished the conversation with strain and Cole then realized what Leo had told him and a smile despite the last night, crossed his face.

Across town Lillith did not feel like being at work but knew that her part-time employee, Telane, needed the next few days off because of her current charge she had been given. Lillith had made the break easily from Maria but found it harder to let Telane go and so Telane had bargained with their mother figure to allow her to take a job with Lillith.

The bell rang announcing another customer as she looked up and saw a man who stood just a little shorter then Cole she assumed, and had dark brown hair with teal colored eyes which was an odd color but she assumed they were contacts because when she tried to sense anything she only sensed him as a mortal. Lillith finished up with the elderly woman who was buying flowers for her husband's funeral and Lillith sadly gave her condolences to the woman.

"Can I help you?" Lillith finally questioned to the man who seemed to be watching her more then looking for something specific. He flashed her a grin and she noted that he was attractive and seemed to be in his mid-thirties.

"Actually I hope you can. My name is Cal I have been coming here for sometime and just now got the courage to even talk to you." He said in a velvety smile as she looked at him with confusion.

"Well that's nice, I guess." Lillith responded as she began to fidget behind the counter. "What do you need Cal?"

Caleon stared at her as his eyes flashed with delight when he baited her in to a conversation "I was wondering if possibly tonight you could accompany me out to dinner."

Lillith looked at him with surprise and a thought flashed in her mind of Cole but she pushed it back and shook her head "I do not think so. I am flattered really I am but I just met you. Maybe some other time." She finally answered forcing a calm and time passed as the two started talking after Cal took her answer like a gentleman and said now was a good time to start to get to know him.

Cole finally pulled his now retrieved black Mercedes up to the parking in front of the flower shop and he checked the mirror before stepping out and walking inside. As soon as Cole entered he noticed Lillith talking to a man and he felt heat rise in his mind but reminded himself it was a customer, even if she was laughing and being friendly. The former demon walked up and realized they weren't talking about flowers.

"So you raise lizards for a living? That is a strange occupation…" Lillith began in response before noticing Cole enter and she smiled at him ending her original thought. "Oh hey Cole. What are you here for?"

"It's my lunch hour, apparently though I am interrupting." Cole said with a forced calm as he glared at the shorter man who matched his glare with one of his own.

"Cal this is Cole." Lillith said with unease at the whole situation now occurring and she tried to deflect attention by forcing a smile. Caleon ripped his gaze from Cole Turner and flashed Lillith a smooth grin.

"How nice I see why you turned me down now." He said with a jovial tone to mask his anger and Lillith went to correct him but Cole jumped in at that moment and walked around the counter which he had done plenty of times before and so knew he was allowed to.

"Turned down what exactly?" Cole spit out between clenched teeth as his brows furrowed in anger that he felt rising even more.

"Cole what is your problem? Cal asked me to go out with him but…" Lillith began to answer before Cole shook his head and now locked his glare on Lillith looking between the two before she could finish.

"Oh well apparently I wasted my lunch hour coming here. Sorry to bother you two!" Cole spat out with rage before turning and walking out of the flower shop. Lillith watched him leave with confusion.

"What was that about?" She whispered not even realizing Caleon's existence in that moment and he felt his own temper rising as he pushed it down.

"It seems to me he was jealous and angry." Cal answered Lillith before she stared at him bewildered.

"What? Cole? No he is just my friend really. But if you'll excuse me it might have been important so could you please go." Lillith answered denying in her own mind that that was the reason Cole reacted the way he did.

_'That can't be it. He was probably mad because I did not pick up on the fact that he probably wanted to talk about something else.' _Lillith kept thinking inside her own mind and Cal smiled politely.

"Yes of course. I will come visit tomorrow." Caleon answered before turning on his heel and walking out of the door. As soon as he was out and ducked in to an alley filled with shadows on the side of the flower shop, he blurred out with anger filling himself. As soon as the only customer left was gone Lillith scribbled a quick note just in case Telane did pop in, and then orbed herself out and appeared in the speeding Mercedes beside Cole.

"You better hope no one noticed the floating lights above my car!" Cole shouted at her when she appeared next to him in the passenger seat. She glared at him and shook her head.

"They will think it was the sunlight and nothing more. What the hell is the matter with you?" Lillith finally shot at him with anger but her facial expression was mix between confusion and concern for him.

"Don't lie to me Lillith, are you going on a date with him?" Cole asked forcing a calm but angry flat tone. Lillith stared at him suspiciously and tried to think of an answer not wanting to admit that she said no.

"Why? Do we have demon hunting to do?" She questioned, with her violet eyes radiating with hope that the argument was over.

"NO! But of course that would be the only reason I would be angry right?" Cole finally responded silence filled the car for a few minutes before he pulled in to his parking spot by his office.

"Do you have any clients?" Lillith asked calmly and Cole shook his head no but stepped out of his car and slammed the door. Lillith jumped out and followed him inside where quietness followed them as if another living being, and the strain as well filled the room and a void of confusion was being created by Lillith.

"Tell me something, I thought you hated social situations and now here you are willing to go tromping around town with a stranger on some night rendezvous?" Cole asked bitterly. Lillith let out her own laugh before catching herself and looked away from Cole.

"If you know me that well already Cole, why did you even feel the need to ask the last part!" Lillith shot back with frustration and taking a deep breath. "Tell me is it a male ego thing, or just your temper that makes you ask stupid questions?" The former Soul Guardian finally added on with sarcasm.

Cole ran a hand through his hair and then glared down at her as he stepped closer to her and rested his hand on her face now with some hesitation "Maybe it's neither did you ever think that? Maybe it's just us 'men' being unsure of ourselves!" He yelled back but continued to cup her face now as he leaned in.

"Cole what are you doing?" Lillith questioned with her own hesitation as she felt his hand and tried to pull away but denied that in actuality she wanted to stay their.

"Are you stupid?" Cole finally murmured before pulling his hand away from her face and tracing it to her ear and pushing strands of hair from her face and Lillith glared at the question with out speaking.

"Fine no I didn't say yes to him. Besides what do you care if I have a social life or not?" She tested him and pushed herself away from his touch finally.

"Do I really have to seriously answer that?" His eye brow arched with the question and a smirk appeared on his face.

"Do you like to play mind games?" Lillith said but felt herself calming in to the moment and realized they had both been denying what they thought the other one might have felt and she glided the few feet between herself and the chair as she sat down glad to get off her feet and took a deep breath. Cole felt it was the perfect moment and now stood over her as he had to the demon the night before but in a more caring manner instead of angry one.

Lillith froze in her seat as she stared up at him and smiled rolling her eyes as she then looked away and looked out his window, feeling the nervous feeling that always happened when any attention was on herself.

"You have as much self-doubt as I do. You just aren't verbal with it!" Cole finally observed out loud to her but she still kept her gaze away from him and he felt a smile cross his own face. The green eyes wandered over the figure that sat close to him and noted that she was wearing the dress she had bought for Wyatt's birthday party back in February when he was still seeking redemption. It was purple in color and brought out the lavender in her eyes, she wore her hair down and with a simple clip on one side to pull it away from her face. She was wearing the boots he had bought her after Piper did some digging for him to find out her shoe size and then went shopping with him.

He had picked them out and commented about how short she was and that the boots would give her more height as well as Piper saying they would go with almost anything since they were simple and black. This of course got him a response with his usual nickname from Lillith since the day they met, which was ass but she grinned anyways and smiled at them.

Lillith finally broke the silence and answered his observation "Cut me some slack you ass. It's not like I grew up with a whole lot of socializing aside from souls, a vampire, a few demons, and Maria and Telane of course." Her eyes filled with her temper again and Cole grinned even more. He reached out tracing her set jaw line and shook his head.

"You really don't get it or maybe I didn't but I don't want to deny it anymore." He spoke with defiance and determination. Two gleams of green fire locked with lavender haze as Lillith wore even more confusion in her demeanor.

Cole leaned in further as Lillith tensed in the chair, unsure of how to react as he then pulled her up to him and grinned while wrapping his arms and pulling her in to a hug while breathing in the scent of her hair. It was similar to Phoebe's as he remembered but different at the same time.

She pulled back from his embrace and smiled up at him "What are you doing? Get that from a book that hugs will solve everything?" Lillith taunted now. Cole rolled his eyes and gave in to his temper as well as thought. Lillith let out a breath at surprise when she felt masculine hands placing themselves on her face as a thumb traced her jaw line before she felt herself being pulled again and lips were pressed to hers.

She felt her last barrier fall as she gave in and stood there reaching her arms around his neck and leaning in to his touch deepening the kiss for a few moments before he pulled back at the sound of a cough.

"Uh, sir not to bother you. But you have an appointment in ten minutes." His secretary Sandy reported before glancing away from the two figures. Lillith tried to pull away as Cole turned to face the secretary and smiled but he left his hands wrapped around the shorter woman and kept her from accomplishing the feat.

"Thank you Sandy. I know we will be done by then." He replied flashing her a sly grin as she turned on her heel and left the two intertwined figures quickly.

"You really are a bit arrogant." Lillith whispered up to him but smiled up at him.

"Well apparently that works." He mused.

"Works how?" She shot back as she tried to pull away and he pulled her closer again running his hands down her back now.

"Do we really need to get in to another verbal tango and try to fall sweetly back in to denial again?" Cole questioned in his smooth talking lawyer voice and Lillith shook her head no while releasing a laugh.

"No I was never one for dancing." She replied with a sweet tone and finally pulling away from his embrace, successful this time. "Well I better go, I think I need to go talk to Piper and you need to get back to work."

Cole nodded with his own deep sigh before rolling his eyes "Yea but what if I don't want to." He challenged. Lillith shrugged and continued to smile.

"It's your clientele you will lose, not mine." She said matter of factly before turning to leave and felt a hand wrap around her arm pulling her back and placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Smartass." He then whispered in to her ear before she orbed out leaving a confused but happy Cole Turner behind.

--

**Halliwell Manor**

Piper saw the bright blue white and red lights dancing in the air announcing the arrival of her new friend and guardian. Lillith appeared with a confused look on her face as she met Piper's gaze and grinned to reassure the witch when she saw a worried expression cross her face.

"What is it?" Piper finally asked. "What's the matter."

"I think Cole developed another power." Lillith answered with a grin.

"What? Is that even possible?" Piper continued.

"I don't know it's strange lately I have been getting strange around him and then a few months ago when he mentioned his new secretary was attractive when he was talking to Henry, I felt this weird form of anger I guess. Today I felt bad when this guy asked me on a date at the shop and Cole got angry when he came to visit me on his lunch break and…" Lillith began describing it and stopped short when Piper began to laugh and stepped closer to Lillith shaking her head.

"Honey to me that doesn't sound like a new power of influence or anything. You are falling for him!" Piper commented then continued "and here I thought it was something bad. I've known for a while that Cole liked you and it makes sense to."

"When did you become an Empath? Or did Phoebe get her power back?" Lillith retorted with sarcasm and Piper rolled her eyes.

"Are you kidding me a mortal could pick up on that, in fact two did both Leo and Henry!" Piper shot back before seeing Lillith's frazzled expression now. "and that's even worse because it was two men!" She added.

"There's more." Lillith added with hesitation "Is it alright that I kissed him?"

Piper laughed and shrugged "I don't know is it? Besides it's about time you two have been driving me crazy with your flirting tango and Cole not being sure about things. With Phoebe it was ok he knew that she liked him, but with you it's strange. You pull back in to yourself so much in social situations I think it was harder for him to interpret things about you plus his lack of knowledge aside from being direct he doesn't get things when it comes to love."

"LOVE?" Lillith spat out with surprise then rolled her eyes "Yeah that's it."

"Um how many people have you dated, speaking of date did you say someone else asked you on a date? Who?" Piper continued with questions as she walked over and pulled out her pint of Chocolate ice cream with caramel swirls then pulled out a spoon, prying the lid off she began to nibble at it waiting for the shorter woman's answer.

"Um I have only dated one person and I doubt he counts he was a warlock who it turned out was using me to get to Maria and have her resurrect one of his fallen comrades. That's the strange part it was a guy who I had never met before some guy named Cal." Lillith rambled on and then saw Piper staring at her with suspicion.

"What?"

"Cal, what the hell kind of name is that anyway? Wait…" Piper spoke and then stopped in thought "you said you had never met him before? Cal could be spelled the same way as the first three letter of Caleon couldn't it?"

"Yeah I guess, but I doubt it. When I tried to sense anything magical he was as mortal as they come." Lillith answered and Piper shrugged at her passing thought but felt a tingling in her head nagging her to keep that thought.

"Oh by the way now you really are a part of the family." Piper responded pushing the thought from her mind. "You dated a warlock, welcome to the Halliwell women's lives."

Lillith smiled "Oh great."

--

**Underworld**

Caleon now stood with Lanson again and raged with anger and fury at his failure. "How is it that Cole Turner arrived at the same time I did?" He yelled in fury and glanced at Lanson who sighed.

"Sir it was just a misfortune. We can try again?" He offered

"No I could see it in her eyes as much as his, there is no way my plan to enter their lives will succeed that way. However I did get some information that I needed confirmed upon our short visit with those two." Caleon answered with a malice grin as he looked back to Lanson.

"I need you to go find one of the Oracles and tell her I need her right away. There may be a slight shift in my plans to bring them all down." Caleon's voice scathed along Lanson as he felt the anger and malice roll off Caleon, who was now back in his true demonic form.

Lanson turned and bowed his head in respect "I assume you want Ashley sir, and what if she protests she is busy at the moment?"

"Tell her I changed my mind, that I do want her to locate my sister and we can bring her in to our legion of demons. I feel that she has plenty of repressed anger as well and may just be the asset we need to take control of the Underworld!" Caleon shot at him in response and gave him a look that said do not question me any further.

_**To be continued:**_

End note: Wow I am happy I spent most of the day typing and revising this chapter. I feel more compelled to type as much as I can with the ideas I have, plus finals week is soon so I am trying to get as much done as possible. I know some people are Phoebe/Cole shippers which in some ways I am to when it comes to the series but the way the two ended I felt Cole should have been brought back in the seven year witch, but I also feel like he deserves love to ;). Any comments etc always appreciated and for the next chapter Caleon is going to make a move but his sister still won't be revealed for a while J


	3. The Oracle's Insights

Guardians and The Chameleon King?

By: Lunara Dragon/ Dragonstar

Chapter 3: The Oracle's Insights.

Author's Note: Thanks again to those who give me reviews and to kcbelles for telling me that tidbit about merlot not being chilled. I went and fixed it in chapter 2 after I finished typing this chapter. Also to Atlan and Mad dogg for the continued support since the first story ;). As always I only own the made up characters in this story but do not own Cole, Piper, or any of the original concepts and characters from Charmed. On to the story…

**Underworld**

A pair of ice blue eyes pierced through the darkness as the globes danced with glee at the shadows that parted before the female that the eyes belonged to. She was the closest thing to being treated like royalty in a chaotic underworld and her being oracle could be. Her long grey strapless dress glided with her lithe figure as she carried a small orb in front of her and walked towards the form of a midnight colored demon and his eyes turned on her.

"Ashley how nice of you to finally make your appearance!" He yelled in anger. She smiled wistfully and yawned at his threat, she was much more cheeky then many oracles were because she was a the only connection Caleon had to his sister as well as those he sought revenge on.

"What do you seek my liege." She said with a faked humble voice and smirked at the name of liege that she called Caleon. She then continued "You mentioned your sister but I thought that…" she began but was cut off by a hand firmly placed around her throat.

"I changed my mind. Tell me what my father named my sister now! You said you foresaw the event in the past so tell me now! I want to bring her in to our legions with the proper training she could be the one that brings their downfall." He reported as he calmed when the oracle put her soft free hand on the wrist of his hand he held around her throat and he released his grip on her.

"I understand Caleon. Revenge it fills your every fiber and has become an obsession but realize once you carry this out your future will be up and down. Do you understand?" Ashley forewarned with a serious tone now as her eyes clouded over and her orb radiated with a grayish silver light. Caleon nodded his head and motioned for her to tell him what he wanted to know.

"I see her releasing her energy but not on the targets you will want her to attack, but on you. Do you think you can change this?" Ashley began and Caleon grunted a yes with a cocky belief he was near indestructible. Ashley shook her head as she pushed a few blue strands behind her ear and looked down at the globe, her eyes clear now and blue again. "Her name was to be Kimaris." Ashley finally whispered in a fierce response to Caleon who grinned with satisfaction showing his rows of pointy teeth that filled his mouth.

"Good to know. The next phase will begin soon and I will summon her here!" He yelled so the others in the cavern could hear him. He continued "Kimaris will come to accept her rightful place with us and help me to finally kill the lineage of the one who had a hand in killing my father!"

"I assume then you would like to know where to find her as well? You will need the potion to counteract the imprisonment she is held in now." Ashley murmured but still held a slight worried tone. In secret Caleon would fall just like his father with the releasing of Kimaris, and Ashley had saw the event in her vision clearly. A Chameleon demon with her extra ability was not something Caleon could control.

When Caleon nodded his head yes she tried one last attempt mentioning the name that always pushed him back in to his storming temper spells "Alright Caleon, but remember Cole Turner even with out Belthazor in himself is still in the top of the hierarchy and you are in the place you are for a reason. I just wish you would accept that!" Ashley yelled in rage of her own as her voice echoed over the cavern.

"Yes but as long as the Warren line still exists within the blood of Halliwells, I will take out who ever needs to be dealt with!" Caleon spit back at her before she sauntered away from him to go seek out a demon and have them make the proper potion needed.

--

**The Turner/Nelson Condo**

A pair of violet eyes scanned the unfamiliar room as she felt the figure next to her stir and she rolled over to face the person beside her who reached up and traced her jaw line.

"We may have slept in a bit to long. I feel like you should prepare for a lecture from Piper." Cole murmured in to the morning silence. It was Saturday and the rest of the week had passed with no chameleon demons found lurking. Piper wanted to try a summoning spell and Cole had talked her in to waiting until today when Phoebe and Coop could take the kids along with Paige and Henry out of the house while they casted the spell.

The lights danced through Cole's window as they moved in motion with Lillith's feelings about the last few days and she pushed the sheets off of herself as she sat up and smiled at the still lying down figure of Cole. The two were getting used to the new found relationship, Lillith felt like she was exploring a whole new continent on the emotional plane of life.

"I'll go make coffee." She weakly said as she felt him place a firm grip around her arm and pull her back down to him as she smiled in to his embrace.

"This is new for me to. I am glad you slept in here last night though." Cole said with a sweet tone before continuing "If you ever get uncomfortable about anything you know to be honest right?"

Lillith nodded her head before she felt the tender kiss placed on her forehead as he climbed out of bed, pulling her up with him and she walked to the door pulling it open before smiling back at him. "Oh and Cole. The same goes for you, I am not stupid you know. Last night you were thinking about Phoebe." Cole shot her a pained look and she held up her hand to cut him off.

"How did you know?" He finally decided best to say instead of denying that he was thinking about her.

"Cole you were stuck where you were for a reason. I may not be good at the whole consoling thing but that doesn't mean I can't read people. You always get this look when you are playing the game of 'what ifs'" Lillith began explaining as she turned back around to face him and smiled as she crossed her arms and let out a deep sigh. "Besides after Prue Halliwell died in what I learned before taking on your case, that is the summer you and Phoebe grew a lot closer. Am I right?"

Cole nodded "Yes you are. Last night marked an anniversary of sorts when I first even thought about wanting to try and spend the rest of my life with her. It helped though that you were there this time and I had someone." the voice came out strained but with honest filling the tone and Lillith walked back over hesitantly placing a hand on Cole's chin making him look at her again.

Green locked with violet as she continued to smile "I never asked you to forget those feelings for her, you can't she was your first love. Besides I should be thanking her I suppose if she hadn't of opened your heart and made you part of her family. We would not be here now. Would we?" Lillith tried to make Cole see that she accepted that not just a part of his heart, but a huge part of it, would always belong to Phoebe Halliwell but the former Soul Guardian still was not that used to these talks and walking down this new path they had started down. Cole nodded his head as she leaned in and wrapped him in a hug.

"Perhaps I can arrange for Coop to be busy later and you and Phoebe can take another step in building up your new found friendship. Sound good?" She questioned.

"Yeah that sounds good. I think we may have just went through a role reversal again." Cole responded playfully as he pushed some of the messy light brown strands behind her ear and she looked at him confused so he went on to explain "The role of guidance definitely just shifted back to you." She grinned and turned walking towards the kitchen to make coffee and start breakfast.

Twenty minutes passed as Cole got dressed in casual attire of dark jeans and a plain black t-shirt with his hair half spiked and he smiled letting out a deep breath. The summers were almost as tough for him as the dates of his wedding and divorce from Phoebe but he smiled thinking about the turmoil he felt battling with in himself and now he didn't have to go through it completely alone in that cosmic void. _'At the least she is a part of my life willingly again.' _Cole thought to himself with satisfaction as he went out to see two bowls of cereal sitting on the table with the milk sitting out waiting to be poured in to them. He looked down at it with some distaste and then back to Lillith who grinned while rolling her eyes at his reaction.

"Maybe I should have kept the role of cooking when we actually eat here." Cole said smoothly as he shook his head at the breakfast his house mate had prepared and she grinned up at him.

"Well what did you expect? I think you might be getting spoiled Cole. I am not Piper!" She shot back and Cole shook his head.

"You definitely aren't but I think you need to arrange to learn some cooking skills from her. Even the basics at this point would be better then this!"

"Yes I will pencil in those lessons between running the shop, demon hunting, and of course dealing with you. Come on once I start lessons Piper will obsess about me getting things right." Lillith answered with chagrin and Cole smiled at her response.

"Well looks like you really are getting to know Piper quite well." Cole replied before sitting and pouring the milk in to his cereal while Lillith poured coffee in to two dark blue mugs.

--

**Halliwell Manor**

Piper Halliwell paced around her foyer by the door way with impatience when she glanced at her watch while playing with her necklace and shaking her head. "Looks like we got stuck with guardians who aren't punctual on weekends." She muttered.

Phoebe turned from the Solarium and yelled out to her sister "Oh Piper cut them some slack. It's Saturday and even guardians need to get chances to sleep in!" Piper looked down at her smiling sister and shook her head. Piper was nervous about the new spell she had written to try and summon one of the demons and Lillith along with Cole had agreed to be at the Manor by 10 a.m. but it was now 11 and they had not called. She faced the stairs as the form of Lillith orbed in and Cole shimmered right in front of Phoebe.

Phoebe jumped at Cole's voice as she was still turned facing her sister "Phoebe you look radiant as always. Even in full pregnancy." Cole greeted with a sly grin as she turned facing him and turning slightly red from both embarrassment at the compliment from her ex-husband and from irritation at being scared.

"Are you trying to scare Penelope out of me? Why couldn't you shimmer in where Lillith did?" She shot back with annoyance and Cole just shrugged his shoulders slightly while sitting down next to her on the couch, but before he made it all the way was tackled by the form of Patricia Cupid-Halliwell.

"COE!" She yelled out in glee with a giggle that was as light as a butterfly's fluttering.

"Hey sweetie. I brought something for you." Cole whispered in response as he held out his hand and waved his other over it as a coin sat there face up revealing it to be a penny.

"You brought my daughter a penny?" Phoebe questioned but Cole shot her a quick glare before waving his hand over it and the penny glowed before turning in to a lady bug medallion.

"Hey it's a wadybug." Patricia said with a happy look dancing in her eyes and Phoebe smiled at Cole.

"Yup. It is a lady bug medallion for the Lady Bug and its special. If you ever need me just hold this and call out my name." Cole whispered to her as she nodded her head fiercely and took the ladybug charm. Piper was to busy whispering a lecture to Lillith who just patiently listened to Piper's quiet tirade.

"What is that for?" Phoebe finally whispered leaning over to Cole as Coop entered from the dining room tensing immediately in his mannerisms when he saw Cole leaning in to hear Phoebe's whispers.

"Simple. Patricia can't quite pronounce her L's yet. With that enchanted penny, now turned lady bug charm she can call me and I will still hear it." Cole answered with a smile as Phoebe grinned at him and then looked up to meet her husbands suspicious gaze.

"And you!" Piper now yelled breaking through the haze of suspicion and irritation radiating off of her younger sister.

"Uh-oh here it comes." Cole muttered as he turned "Hello Piper. What?"

"Don't What me Cole! You are late and you know it!" Piper started on her lecture repeating things about respect and common courtesy.

"Piper listen, I would have sensed if real danger was here. Besides we are an hour late think of it as a stylish entrance perhaps?" Cole shot back and Piper stood there fuming at his answer. Cole finally waved his hand and stood motioning for her to lead the way.

"Shall we start?" He finally questioned when Piper turned to Phoebe and Coop who took their cues and began to gather up the kids. Leo came down the stairs with Wyatt and Chris in tow. The boys were ready to go to the park this time they were going to one that was a bit further from home, on the other side of the Bay bridge. Phoebe smiled as Patricia took her mother's hand all the while looking proudly at her new gift, Coop took the boys from Leo as the group waved good bye to Piper, Leo, Lillith, and Cole. Paige and Henry were going to meet Phoebe and Coop along with the other kids at the park.

"Leo are you sure you want to be here for this?" Cole questioned down to the slightly shorter man who just nodded and gave him a look of 'why not?' before Piper began up the stairs towards the all to familiar questioning room.

Once in the attic that from time to time took on the double purpose as the room best suited for many magical happenings as well as just an old attic that stored family belongings. Cole walked towards the book and stood there staring at the picture of Caleon again before flipping to the page with the description of a chameleon demon and made a disgusted face at the lowly creature it depicted.

"Great let's get this over with." Piper complained as Lillith kept her distance from the book and stood next to Piper by a crystal cage that she had built specifically for today. Leo now strided towards Cole and looked over the entry as well picking out pieces of information that he already learned back when Cole and Phoebe had encountered one when Piper had sent them on a demon hunting spree not long after Prue's funeral.

"Magic forces black and white, reaching out through space and light…" Piper began to chant as Cole glanced up quickly and gave a slight glare as he felt something inside himself where the void of Belthazor use to be, began to jump at her incantation. Leo looked at him with a look of curiosity crossed with worry at Cole's reaction to the spell that his wife had modified for today.

Piper then continued not breaking her concentration as she looked down at her scribbled spell "be one far or be one near, bring us a demon chameleon here."

One brown brow shot up as she finished the spell "Was it necessary to modify my summoning spell of all the ones you have? Besides the end was a little lame Piper." Cole retorted as he eased the tension in his mind's eye where an echo of his lost alter ego was pulled towards the incantation.

"Oh give me a break Cole. It was almost three years I went without having to do this crap! So I am a little rusty but if it doesn't work I will write a better one." Piper shot back over her shoulder as the crystal cage began to let out a swirl of hazing gray.

--

**Underworld**

Ashley continued to pace around the corridors of Caleon's cavern and placed her left hand to the bag tied around her belt that held both the potion to free his sister as well as her globe for visions. Her blue eyes danced over the darkness when she felt the pull of a grey haze showing that her sight had not failed her, one of the sisters was trying to summon Caleon. She smiled as she patted her globe inside the pouch with satisfaction before glancing around the room once more. Caleon was no where to be found and so she stepped in to the haze and was the one following the calling card of the eldest sister.

"This is new." Ashley whispered to herself before being transported from the lair of her leader and now appeared in a well lit room surrounded by the figures of Cole, Lillith, Leo, and Piper who stood in front of her husband.

--

**Manor's attic**

Cole was the first to reach in to the haze and pull the figure out as he glared at her. The blue eyes and hair matched with sheen of magical energy that radiated off of her as she tried to deflect the man, his temper was still well known through out the Underworld and she had no intention of being the target of his rage.

She quickly pulled away from him and felt the electrical energy of the crystal barrier when she tried to step out of the parameter of the box the crystals constructed. Ashley quickly glanced around and let her eyes adjust to the sunlight before reaching in to her pouch and pulled the clear globe out and held it in front of her. Cole's gaze shifted to one of confusion when he glared back in to her face.

"You are an Oracle, Piper summoned a chameleon demon. What are you doing here?" Cole spit out through clenched teeth as he felt Piper glance between the two before shaking her head.

"Alright I need to re-write the spell. I get it!" She yelled out in exasperation as Cole now shifted his gaze down to the shorter dark haired woman and smiled slightly despite the circumstance.

"Maybe not, maybe she is connected to them somehow to?" Leo tried to comfort his wife when Ashley cleared her throat to gain attention back to herself. The oracle let out a small breath and grinned wickedly at Leo.

"You are right Mr. Wyatt I am connected to them. In fact I am Caleon's favorite Oracle!" She said with pride and the group all looked at her suspiciously as her gaze rested on Lillith before continuing "I fore saw your little witch here trying call my liege in a vision and followed the trail before he was put in harms way. I need your help actually." The lithe woman spoke as she still stood tall knowing full well she had put herself in the position of being their prisoner. Lillith looked shocked at the ending of her statement and shook her head before glancing at Piper.

"Oh great another oracle who wants our help. I suppose you want to become a human as well?" Piper shot at her with suspicion rising in her voice as she took another step closer and glanced at Cole who nodded his head as Piper picked up one of the crystals away from the barrier. Ashley stepped back from the witch to show her intentions were pure.

"First witch hell no! I love being an oracle and second I just proved that I came here willingly. I could have easily knocked you out when you just moved that crystal but I did not. So get that suspicious gaze off your face!" Ashley snapped when she answered Piper's question then followed Piper's hand gesture as she pointed towards Cole.

"Yea see I was prepared for that. Before you even touched me Cole would have sent you up in smoke or my husband would have tackled you. Do not doubt me oracle!" Piper's voice rang with anger and her own temper now streaming in the mix of the others in the room. Lillith kept quiet through the first stages of the interaction as Cole continued to study this oracle who had appeared before them with his eyes still radiating green suspicion and his smirk appeared.

"Why don't you try the traditional way of humans then oracle. What is your name?" Cole questioned with strain and Ashley turned to him with an icy glare.

"Hah humans are pathetic. I am known to the Underworld as Ashley." She shot back and Lillith let out a laugh when Piper turned in her direction with a glare of her own.

"I hardly find this amusing." Cole whispered over his shoulder and Lillith looked around the room.

"Oh come on. It's funny most names are things like Belthazor, Caleon, Reynor, Zankou I could go on. But Ashley somehow doesn't fit in there." Lillith spoke up in defense of herself but Leo came to her aid and a smile crossed his features as well.

"It is a little strange but it would not be the first time we found a demon with a normal name." Leo responded to the group and reassured Lillith she was safe from any further tirades as they focused their attention back on Ashley.

"Ok explain your purpose for coming here if you don't want to be human. I swear I will blow you up so help me…" Piper began but was cut off by Cole who glared at the Oracle before holding his hand out to her.

"Give me the globe first, I can see if you are being honest." Cole began as Ashley hesitated but knew she had to succeed with this if she was to save Caleon from meeting his demise to soon. She handed the spherical clear crystal over to the former demon who glanced at it as the clear sheen shifted to a gray haze and he handed it to Piper.

"Cast the truth spell then give the globe to Phoebe. She will be able to tap in to it's past visions from the last few days. Am I right?" Cole shifted his gaze back to Ashley who paled at the implication of taking her globe to the sister with the power of premonitions. Ashley curtly nodded before letting out a soft sigh while Piper enchanted the truth spell and then left the attic to apparently go to the park as well. Leo agreed to stay with Cole for the exchange of words. Cole then held up his hand and motioned for Ashley to explain herself.

"Ok now that is taken care of. Why are you really here?" Leo questioned with ease as he met the hatred filled eyes darting in his direction before she tried to force herself from speaking and conjured an energy ball that was grey in tone and radiated with vibrance making it appear like her globe whenever she was seeing visions.

"Well that's new an oracle with energy balls." Cole retorted while rolling his eyes and held a hand out in front of him as his own energy ball appeared radiating with blue dancing electro-magnetic beams twirling around itself inside the bright blue sphere. It was much bigger then the oracle's own attack and as he conjured it Lillith stepped closer to Leo and defensively stood in front of the former Elder.

A look of defeat now crossed her expression "Good to know you accept defeat before getting hurt. Saves me a lot of trouble." Cole commented to her as both defused their attack and he conjured a chair behind her. "Sit and answer!"

"I am here to save Caleon because he seeks vengeance on the Halliwell line because they descend from the Warren line. " Ashley began with her voice flat as the truth spilled out and her eyes dancing over the different adults in the room. Lillith now glanced at her with confusion.

"May I ask why did you think coming here would save Caleon? You know he will end up killed by us right?" Lillith spoke with ease as she locked eyes with the oracle.

"Oh the irony in that statement. Yes I know were you not listening? It is because he seeks vengeance that he will be killed by your group. That is why I came to you!" Ashley shot back in hatred towards the Soul Guardian who was taken aback by her shift in tone so quickly. Lillith's temper began to rise in her in response as she stood towering over the oracle and glared.

Cole spoke up behind her as he placed a hand on Lillith pulling her back as he intertwined his fingers with her and she felt the squeeze of his hand as it calmed her temper slightly and stood by him now as he questioned Ashley. "Next question what do you think will convince us to help you?"

"Simple Caleon was misinformed about where he directs his rage. It is true that Victoria Warren killed his father but she was sought out as an ally to carry out the intentions of someone else. If Caleon learned this maybe I can keep him from coming after the Halliwells." Ashley spoke with her mask back in place of indifference and her voice flat again but it's high pitch still radiated over the attic as Leo looked to Cole and Lillith who met his gaze.

"We know she is telling the truth but can we really work with her?" Leo questioned to Cole who let out a deep sigh.

"We will make further decisions after we have talked to Phoebe about what visions she gets from the globe." Cole responded. The silence filled the room for a few moments as the group turned thoughts over in their minds eye.

--

**Bay Park**

Phoebe sat with Piper on one side and Coop on the other as her deep brown eyes radiated with the energy she felt from the oracle's globe that Piper had brought to her. Paige and Henry agreed to continue watching the kids play while the three went back to Phoebe's mini-van to follow through with what her older sister had reported to her. Coop rested his arm firmly around his wife as she leaned in to his chest while the visions filled her mind and she took deep breaths to calm herself at the surge of dark energy mixed in with the visions.

"Pheebs are you ok?" Piper finally questioned with her motherly worry mixed in with her role as oldest and she glanced down at Phoebe's sharp intakes of breath. As she began to calm she quickly handed the globe back to Piper who placed it discreetly inside of her purse while resting a hand on Phoebe's forehead wiping a few wisps of sweat drenched hair from her sister's face. As a few minutes passed and the middle sister regained her composure she pulled herself to sit up straight and Coop eased back from his wife as well.

He felt the surge of worry fill the void of the mini-van as it wafted from his wife as his voice softly broke the silence "What did you see Honey?"

"I saw who is going to kill Caleon it was a female demon. She looked similar to many of the upper level demons with tribal marking and her skin was dark purple much like Caleon's but it was a bit lighter. I only saw her from the back and it was still hazy because I was forcing the visions." Phoebe began to report as confusion filled her tone.

Piper looked at her sister and grinned "That's why the oracle came to us? I don't understand." She began but before she could continue Phoebe looked at her and shook her head.

"No I don't think that is the reason, at least not directly. There was a vision that stood out in the turmoil of it all it seems that Caleon is seeking revenge for an event that happened in the past with his father. I saw in to the past it was a witch who killed his father and she had dark hair and eyes actually she reminded me of Prue a little bit." Phoebe continued to report. Piper now locked eyes directly with Phoebe as Coop tensed with the sorrow that always came with the mention of Prue from his wife and Piper.

"But I saw a white lighter talking to her before she went to kill Caleon's father. I suppose that he seeks revenge on us because we are her descendants." Phoebe finished and Piper nodded.

"Figures that's what it usually is when it comes to revenge. We suffer the malice from generations past as well as current demons we killed on our own." Piper answered with a roll of her eyes and Coop forced a smile.

"Well that is how it will be to for the next generation. But the love you give those kids will be enough for them to accept it. I know I am a cupid after all and that is why you three accepted your fate even with these types of quirks. Right?" Coop spoke up now as Piper and Phoebe both glanced at him and nodded their heads weakly.

--

**Halliwell Manor**

Ashley continued to spill the truth about why she wanted to help Caleon; because although demons could not feel love she felt the closest thing to it for Caleon he had given her the ability to be more then just an oracle. Caleon had also saved her from immediate death when she was imprisoned by The Source and had promised to help Caleon find his revenge. Cole, Leo, and Lillith continued to listen but all still kept reserve.

"I have another question you mentioned another person being involved with Victoria Warren and they sought her out. Who asked her to go after Caleon's father specifically?" Leo questioned as Ashley turned her gaze back towards him.

"Victoria's white lighter actually. According to my visions in to the past her white lighter was very distressed about Caleon's father and Victoria swore to vanquish him to help her friend." Ashley reported with ease.

Cole tensed as he glanced to Lillith weakly who still stood beside him but had stayed quiet for the most part and finally released his hand as she paced back over to the Book of Shadows as she thumbed through the pages back to the page about Caleon but nothing was mentioned about the demon's father. She had returned to standing next to Cole after that and listened with interest.

"Right that's great. So remind me again how we can help you?" Cole muttered as his teeth clenched again at the idea of working with this oracle. "Whose side are you on anyway?" Oracles were so similar in nature to Seer's that Cole felt abhorred hatred towards the whole lot of them and continued to pierce in to Ashley's core with a look of distaste as she spoke.

She ignored the former demon and held her flat tone but her own eyes began to fill with anger and irritation again "Simple I already told you. I care for Caleon I am on his side but will do what it takes to keep him alive! He would make a great ruler for the Underworld if he would just give up on his quest."

"That's where we come in? Like hell am I going to assist with anything that could reorganize the Underworld!" Cole yelled in anger now booming in to the air of the attic. Ashley realized she had touched a very sore spot with the man she knew as Belthazor in her childhood and glanced at Lillith who glared at the oracle as well now.

"Give us a good reason why we would help you with what you seek." Leo asked being the voice of reason again.

"Simple either way the one I need is the same person you need. Caleon's sister is the only one who can make or break either plan I saw who would get close enough to kill Caleon and it was his sister."Ashley answered seeming to calm whenever Leo was the one asking questions.

"His sister? What does she have to do with it?"

"Simple really. Caleon's sister would prove two things to him. One that his vengeance was directed at the wrong people and two she alone will be the one to lead Belthazor to the lair of Caleon. I have seen it!"

Cole spoke up now with anger still dripping in every ounce of him "How is she connected to me?"

Lillith also asked her own question now "How is Caleon's sister going to prove your point that his thirst for revenge is directed at the wrong people?"

Ashley now smiled at that question as she glared as if peering in to Lillith's core when she answers the two. "First she is connected to you Cole Turner because your paths have crossed before and will cross again. Second Kimaris will prove my point because as you would say in the mortal world she is only his half-sister. The one who had the biggest part in killing Caleon's father was his younger sister's mother."

Lillith tensed where she stood as Cole asked the next question that crossed his mind with the oracle's new information "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Are you that dense? Kimaris was to be his younger sister's name and her mother had gone to Victoria Warren for aid in killing the father of her unborn child. She could not do it alone so she went to her most powerful charge. That is why Caleon seeks vengeance on the Halliwells. But if his sister joins his ranks like he plans then it will show him that his path for revenge is misguided, by the time she is working with him…" She let the thoughts spoken fade at that as Cole picked up where she left off.

"You are hoping he will see the benefits of having the added power of this Kimaris and give up going after the Halliwells. You hope that with your persuasion he will first work on taking charge of the Underworld?" Cole spoke thoughtfully as he tried to hide his anger that he still had. Lillith placed her hand on his shoulder to try and reassure him it was ok to be sore about the memories it was bringing up.

Leo smiled again and looked at Ashley with strain before asking one more question "Who was Victoria Warren's white lighter? Maybe we can have Paige find her?" He tried to offer with tension in his voice.

Ashley rolled her eyes at the question "I do not know her name! I just see visions of the past and future. Sorry it doesn't come with paper print outs of the people's names."

"You really shouldn't be pushing your luck of survival with that attitude." Cole muttered through clenched teeth again as waved his hand and made the chair he had conjured earlier for the oracle disappear and she fell back on to the ground. He then motioned for the crystal with his telekinesis moving it back in to place. She glared through the crystal barrier again and shook her head.

Cole smiled with triumph "Now if you can't tell us who the white lighter is can you at least give us some valuable information. The link between the two was their father right. What was his name?"

Ashley grinned with malice as her eyes danced over the form of Cole and the woman who stood beside him. She pushed her hand out in front of her as she first spoke "_Boule de renvoi." _Ashley whispered as a grayish light formed and then materialized in to the globe Cole had taken from her earlier.

"You didn't think I'd honestly let you take the main source of my power without having the ability to retrieve it did you?" Ashley then spoke as Cole glared and summoned an energy ball but Ashley used her free hand to shake a finger at him. "Now is that any way to treat me before I give you the answer you seek. Caleon is a camouflage demon, an upper level version of the chameleon demon. His father was one of the first of that breed a demon named Kretin."

Cole's gaze immediately shifted back to Lillith as she tensed and her complexion went even more pale then usual as she glanced at the oracle with fear radiating in her demeanor. Cole placed an arm around her as she watched with horror now when Ashley held her globe up releasing a glow as she disappeared from the cage in to the orb before it to vanished through the same way it appeared when the oracle had called for it. Leo looked at them with confusion.

Lillith felt the fear rising in herself as she leaned in to Cole embrace now when he felt her worry overwhelming the woman and placed a kiss on to her head.

"Looks like I have to be your guardian now to." Cole whispered in to her ear as she fought back the fear when Ashley had said Caleon's father's name, the pieces fell in to place as the image of Cal from that day at the flower shop flashed in her mind and she shook her head.

"It can't be." She whispered in to Cole's chest as Leo looked at Cole when his green eyes shot to Leo with worry.

"Clarification about what's happening would be nice!" Leo finally spoke and Cole nodded his head continuing to support the weight of Lillith as she leaned in to his side staring at the floor. Her eyes now lit up with defiance as she met Leo's question with a forced smile.

"Looks like I do have a relative by blood after all." Lillith spoke with a cracking tone in answer to Leo's question. Leo's eyes flashed with understanding as he once again saw his friend, Cole, with both anger and worry feeling his demeanor as he continued to look down at Lillith with a compassionate filled expression. Lillith continued weakly "It also looks like I do still need Maria's help after all."

**To Be Continued-**

End Note: I hope this chapter was ok and that I didn't reveal to much. We know that visions of the future are never set in stone as the show Charmed had on numerous occasion showed. Also to anyone whose curious the words Ashley spoke to call on her globe is simple French for "globe to return." As always I love reviews good and bad and suggestions J. Also if you are curious or bored you can go to this link /view/1678155/ and see a wall paper I made a while back for the story of "A Half-Breed's Redemption?" it features Piper, Cole, and Lillith ;)


	4. Duality

-1Guardians and The Chameleon King?

By: Lunara Dragon/ Dragonstar

Chapter 4: Duality.

Author's Note: Thanks again to the people who have reviewed and read the story so far. As always they are greatly appreciated, I also still do not own Charmed, only the fan fictions I write and the original characters for these stories. Also this is another chapter done like a song fic. I can't help but do it from time to time. Also I just realized Chris has either hazel or green eyes, maybe even blue but not brown. I messed that up so I hope you all can forgive me in future I will note that he has dark hazel eyes to balance the brown reference in earlier stories/chapters. The song lyrics will be _**in text like this.**_ The song is Eternal Duality by Disillusion.

On to the story.

**Halliwell Manor**

A fleeting light wound around and around as a pair of chocolate eyes opened up filled with grogginess mentally screaming to the owner of the brown eyes that she had still not had enough sleep.

Piper locked eyes with her oldest son, Wyatt, as he held his toy that he was mixing with his orbing power to create a strobe light affect. It worked how he intended as his mother forced herself out of bed and picked him up ruffling his hair with kisses.

"Wyatt I was sleeping. Where is daddy?" Piper responded to the light as it slowly died and Wyatt smiled at his mom. He pushed his shoulders up in a shrug as he grinned.

"Uncle Cole is here though. Daddy call him before he left for work." Wyatt answered and caught a surprise grin from Piper. She quickly pushed herself from the bed as she put Wyatt down and went down the stairs swiftly to look at the time and glance at the tall man sitting with her son, Chris, on the floor as he ran a hand through his hair nervously when he saw Piper.

"Hey sleep well?" He questioned and forced a grin. Piper nodded.

"Ok. But Cole did you magically place yourself in my family?" Piper commented with sarcasm.

"What the hel..heck are you talking about?" Cole began and caught himself glancing between Piper's two kids before looking at Piper and a look of hurt crossed his face.

"Oh Cole I did not mean it that way. What I mean is why did my son just refer to you as Uncle Cole? Did I receive an old man for a big brother now?" Piper questioned with a grin and Cole relaxed at her answer.

Cole had been more frequent in the manor the last couple of days as Piper took a leave from the club and said it was for her pregnancy. Her assistant owner, also known as her husband Leo Wyatt, was now doing the work for their businesses as well as teaching a class at Magic School. Piper and Cole were busy trying to find anything to help find Caleon with out Cole doing the one thing he dreaded.

"I do not know. But Piper this is serious I think we will have to go with my original plan." Cole murmured to her as he pushed himself to stand. Wyatt smiled as Cole bent down handing him a few toys and grinning when Wyatt smiled at him. He re-created his strobe light affect with his toy wand and Cole quickly waved his hand causing the lights to make shapes. Wyatt and Chris both giggled at this new affect as Cole returned to a now seething Piper.

"NO!" Piper reported.

"Why not Piper? I dread it to but I am your guardian not the other way around and I will be fine. I promise!" Cole shot back as irritation quickly rose.  
"Because it is the plan of a lunatic Cole. Like hell am I letting you trollop to the Underworld where anyone could recognize you and easily try to kill you or worse!" Piper quipped.

"Or worse? What could be worse then death?" Cole questioned to her with worry and anger at what her facial expression implied.

"Someone could strip you of your powers, and lock you down there or you could run in to a mind controlling demon and…" Piper began on her rampage when Cole realized she did not fear him turning evil but him being lost. He held his hand up to her and smiled as he placed his hand over her mouth.

"Piper you're babbling. I will not be found out and as much as I have changed I still have the demonic half in a sense I can survive down there." Cole said trying to ease the pregnant woman's worries.

"Fine, if you say so." Piper shot back once Cole removed his hand and nodded weakly. Wyatt and Chris continued to play after turning away from their mom's yelling and Cole softened as time passed. Piper and Cole were both worried about finding Caleon before he came seeking his long lost sibling.

--

**Office of Maria Infinitia**

_**Nothing is.  
Nothing is free.  
Nothing is free from boundaries.  
The grand hatch has been spoiled  
Fed and spoiled with binaries.**_

In eternal duality  
From one to another absolute.  


Maria sat at her desk looking at another book when her eyes lit up at the figure that walked through her door and she smiled as the shorter woman walked and sat at her desk. Maria then noticed the lack of sleep and emotions written over Lillith's face when she looked up at her mother figure.

"I am glad to see you Lillith; do you miss your job?" Maria questioned and Lillith shook her head.

"No, I mean it was all I had ever known but now I have a real life outside of work and you. It's great but that is not why I am here Maria and you know it. I do miss seeing you though but we agreed I would stay away until I found myself." Lillith responded and shook her head sadly then added. "I found another part of myself, and I need your help."

Maria nodded as she let the mask of indifference fall when she saw the pain in Lillith's eyes "Caleon has found you hasn't he?"

"You knew about him, which means you need to tell me what am I supposed to do? I can't let Cole or the sisters get involved in a family battle which is what it will turn in to." Lillith answered with a strained voice. Lillith had done her own research in the last few days at the shop with the help of Telane and realized that Caleon had a destiny of his own in a strange way. He was stronger then even their father and had come to control all sorts of demons. Telane had the insight knowing he could very well be one who will reorganize the Underworld.

"Honey is it that you fear them getting involved and losing, or what this is going to bring out in you?" Maria answered with her own question and Lillith looked up with confusion as Maria took a deep breath.

"The best way to take this on is head on. Similar to how Telane has always solved her problems with her mother. To find Caleon and take him head on before anyone gets hurt is what you are seeking to do. Correct?" Maria then continued.

"You have been watching me from time to time." Lillith responded and nodded her head.

"Well it seems you know where my thoughts are heading Lillith, you need to seek that Oracle out. If you really wish to truly find yourself you will keep your balance no matter what is unleashed. Do you understand?" Maria questioned as she now had a sharp tone and Lillith looked towards the mirror.

"I need to talk to Piper and Cole first." Lillith muttered before orbing out.

--

**Halliwell Manor**

Coop arrived to drop Patricia off at the Manor in a flashy red heart causing Cole to let out a grunt and look away from the cupid.

"You're in an unpleasant mood, more so then usual." Coop observed but did it with a look of dislike for the former husband of his current wife. Cole looked down at him and glared before Patricia reached out for the taller man and Cole's glare did not last long after that. He put his hands out as Coop pulled her away and placed her in to Piper's arms.

"Just because you are their guardian and my daughter likes you does not mean I trust you yet!" Coop shot at Cole who just rolled his eyes when Piper placed Patricia in to Cole's arms to end the protests of the younger child and then glared at Coop.

"Listen I like you. I really do, but you need to drop this attitude really fast Coop before Cole decides to stop saving you and only protects Patricia instead!" Piper snapped as her nerves were already shot because of the last couple of days and Coop sensed this in his sister-in-law.

"What's wrong Piper? Um, Sorry Turner I will just take a while longer to trust you." Coop said forcing the lie to sound believable.

"Have you seen Lillith at all today? Neither of us has seen her since yesterday afternoon and she did not come home last night?" Cole questioned to the cupid who shook his head no. Cole ignored his earlier comment as he fought the inner urge to punch Coop and nodded.

"Alright Coop you get to work. Cole go ahead with your plans and I will keep trying to find Lillith ok?" Piper urged as Cole shimmered out and Coop left the same way he arrived.

**--**

**Underworld**

Cole arrived in a dark cavern and grimaced when he realized where he was. He had ended up at the old lair of The Source bringing back his anger and pain from the past as he recollected for a moment on the Seer and his rage started to rise even more when he heard the shuffling of feet. He turned swiftly and summoned an energy ball before trying to register who he was turning on.

"What are you doing here Cole?" Telane leaned back and held his hands up in a surrendering motion.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that question?" Cole questioned. He knew that Lillith still trusted her, and he understood her motives but still held suspicion for the demoness and she smiled weakly at his question as her hazel eyes danced over the energy ball still held.

"I came here doing research for Lillith, and to see if I can find Caleon while also trying to save a lost soul." Telane answered honestly and Cole glared at her.

"Right. Have you seen her lately?" He questioned now as a few low level chameleon demons came out of hiding surrounding them in a circle and catching the two figures off guard. "Well seems you have henchman just like mommy I see." Cole quickly added as his temper rose and Telane shook her head.

"Whether you doubt me or not Turner I am not evil." Telane shot over her shoulder as she summoned a fog in the area giving Cole a chance to summon a few energy balls and released them as the blue electricity filled orbs killing a few closest to him.

"All hail the former source." Another feminine voice danced over the old caverns. "You arrived here Cole and Telane because I summoned you here." Ashley spoke as the fog began to clear. "You two are the closest people to Kimaris, so you will listen to me."

"No. Listening to your kind never benefited me before. Is it a coincidence you chose the same room as The Seer to summon me to?" Cole growled through clenched teeth as he waved his hand and caused the oracle to fall to the floor.

She pulled herself to stand again with anger and waved her hand over her globe as it released a bright white light blinding Cole and Telane for a few moments before a cage was forced around Telane and she pushed a hand as it radiated with even brighter lights.

"You will go back to your witches and do your job Cole Turner. You will tell Lillith where to find me when she comes to you." Ashley reported as Cole released a fireball now and Ashley ducked out of the way.

"Why should I do that?" Cole asked with sarcasm.

"Because as much as you doubt Telane, you will not allow her to die. If Lillith does not come to me by tonight I will hand her over to Caleon and he is powerful enough to destroy her." Ashley answered with a sadistic grin as Telane released a string of curse words.

"Cole do not tell her to come here!" Telane yelled out and Cole looked back at her as the temper rose and he walked over to the oracle grabbing her by the throat and lifting her in to the air.

"Why should I trust your words?" Cole questioned. Ashley looked down at him with no fear showing on her face.

"Ah it seems Belthazor still lives in spirit. You will trust me because you have to. Lillith would never forgive you if she found out you let her best friend die." Ashley shot back with a silky toned voice.

Cole's eyes now filled with shock at her insight and threw her against the wall as he heard the bone crunching sound. "Fine, but know this Ashley I will be accompanying Lillith down here."

"That is fine by me."

--

**Halliwell Manor**

_**She drags her burden to the cunning  
A burden screaming for consent  
One step back to from where she's coming  
Once suffered from, it can't be given back.**_

Piper sat with Lillith on the couch now lecturing her about not calling anyone or letting them know where she was.

"I am sorry Piper I really am. It is just something I had to do on my own." Lillith answered.

"Yes I understand that better then anyone. But you could have called me or left Cole a note." Piper shot back and shook her head as she continued "Ok when you called you said you wanted to talk to me. Is everything ok?" She questioned now in her concerned tone. Lillith looked away from her this time as she shook her head no.

"When Cole gets here I will explain." Lillith answered and the Piper grinned.

"Well in that case. COLE!" Piper yelled out now with impatience as Cole appeared beside her in a shimmering pattern. He had a look of worry on his face as she recognized the dark look in his eyes and stood to look at him.

"Cole you don't look so good. You've only been gone for a few hours what happened?" Piper questioned quickly.

"Nothing what did you need?" Cole asked as he looked at Lillith with a pained expression worn now. "You and I need to talk."

"What are you a mind reader now?" Piper responded and Cole looked at her with confusion. "Oh right you aren't. Lillith wants to talk to both of us and so I called for you. I am not patient sometimes."

"Well I could have told you that." Cole answered forcing a smile at his sarcastic comment.

"Haha you are a comedian to." Piper shot back as they returned their attention to Lillith.

"Um, I am just going to be frank with both of you." Lillith began as Cole took a seat next to her and she avoided meeting either of their gazes when Piper returned to her seat on the other side of Lillith.

"What is it?" Piper responded with worry crossing her expression once again.

"You two have been great. The last few months have been wonderful but I was doing my own research…" Lillith began as Cole tensed and shook his head

"With Telane?" He questioned and Lillith as well as Piper both looked at him curiously before she nodded her head.

"Right and the things I have learned are not fitting together for what type of demon Caleon is. But the oracle was right about one thing his thirst for revenge is displaced he should not be going after the sisters or anyone in this family."

Cole knew where her thought pattern was going "Absolutely not!" He yelled as she jumped at his tone and Piper shot a quick glance at him as brown locked with green and she looked back to the woman beside her.

"You are not going to fight this alone. Haven't you learned that yet or are you just as dense as Cole?" Piper shot in her own temper rising as she looked at Lillith.

"Piper you don't understand it is because you have made me feel like I belong which is why I feel this way. I care about all of you and can't let a family dispute put any of you in harm's way. Cole you have worked to hard to get here and finally find a chance to redeem yourself and become part of this family again for me to let you get involved. I need to confront Caleon head on. To do that I need to find the oracle again." Lillith said in her own defense as she fought to keep her voice down so she did not startle all the kids playing in the other room.

"You are not going in there alone. Or in to this alone either." Cole said as he sympathized with how Lillith was feeling right now. "Piper" He then focused his attention on the witch who looked at him bewildered "We will be back in a few hours but I need you to promise me you will call if anything goes wrong. Call Paige and Phoebe as well to notify them. We are going to the Underworld."

"Again? You just came from there!" Piper shot back.

"Yes and I came back like I promised. Besides the oracle has demanded that I bring Lillith to talk to her." He said with a strained tone as Piper picked up on his implications and nodded her understanding.

"Fine but both of you be careful. I know I will not be getting physically involved and you two are doing your jobs. But that doesn't mean I don't worry!" Piper retorted before Lillith felt Cole's hand pulling her to stand as he intertwined his fingers with hers and shimmered them to where they needed to go.

--

**Underworld, Old source's lair**

Telane could feel the cage already weakening and realized that they were not very powerful demons and even though Ashley was more powerful then the oracle's Telane had been in contact with she still had her limits.

"You did not think this whole plan out did you?" Telane shot trying to get a rise out of the oracle that was pacing around the lair.

"Shut up. He will bring her before you break out of that prison!" Ashley shot back with frustration.

Cole shimmered in with the form of Lillith who realized that Ashley was in the room and strode over towards her with anger as she saw Telane locked in a cage made of lights and electricity.

"What do you want?" Lillith shot at Ashley as she looked at Cole who ran towards them and sent a fireball towards a rocky cove where a chameleon demon went up in flames.

"You seek answers to more then just that question. I foresaw you talking to Maria and you coming to talk to me. You already know what I want and you will do it." Ashley cooed with a cocky grin.

"Really and why is that?" Lillith answered as she glared back at the cage that Cole was working on breaking Telane out of.

"Remind me again why I am breaking you out of here?" Cole shot with frustration at Telane when another electric crackle seared his hand. The wound started healing already, but it still was an annoyance to the former demon.

"You secretly like me?" Telane tried as she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah I don't think so." Cole responded as he started absorbing the electricity by holding out an energy ball and using his conjuring powers to sift the energy in to the orb. It grew brighter in contrast to its original glow but was weakening the magical cage.

Ashley had continued to watch in amusement at the two figures behind Lillith before locking her blue eyes with Lillith's and pushing a few blue strands behind her ear before reaching in to her pouch and pulling out a vial. "Simple you do not want Cole Turner losing his life again on your conscious. We both know the only way you will get close enough to Caleon is if you embrace Kimaris fully."

"Ok and why would you want to help me do that?" Lillith shot back.

"No reason except as I told you before I want to save your brother, to do that I need you. Drink this before he breaks that prison and can stop you!" Ashley commanded.

"What is that?" Lillith's temper rose as she looked at the dark green liquid and a look of disgust crossed her face. Then she made an observation "This whole thing was set-up. Not only did you know Cole would bring me down here, you knew he would work on breaking Telane out while I confronted you. Didn't you?"

"Well I can already see some of the family resemblances. Yes I needed to keep him busy and her out of the way they would both stop you from drinking the potion that will allow you to submit to your demonic half instead of the balance that has been placed in you since birth. Maria is known for helping half-breed children find a balance even though those elements are always dueling each other." Ashley reported as she rolled her eyes and then looked at Cole nervously noting that the cage was almost broken.

"Oh great an oracle who is educated. That's fantastic." Lillith grumbled as Ashley passed her the vial.

"Drink it! Caleon is not a normal camouflage demon he has learned many things in the Source's prison over the years to also manipulate other people's powers and use it against them. If you didn't know that you would not have come here in the first place!" Ashley rose as worry and anger filled her now and she frantically urged the woman on.

Lillith looked back over her shoulder as she shook her head. "I can not lose either of them or any of the Halliwells. Not because of someone's thirst for vengeance that was misplaced." She whispered back to herself before taking the vial on a spur of the moment decision and downing the liquid. Her body began to tingle as she fell to the ground in pain doubling over and clenching herself and Ashley stepped around her to block the view from Cole.

"Cole stop!" Telane yelled and pointed towards Lillith who was grunting in pain. "Go help her, I'll finish this." Telane muttered and Ashley let out a cackle as evil danced in her eyes now when she met Cole's glare.

"What the hell did you do to her? Fix it now!" Cole yelled as he waved his hand throwing the blue haired woman towards the wall with his telekinesis.

_**Freedom must be -  
But maybe not.  
Maybe secure, maybe not.  
As nothing is - nothing will be  
Ever binary to the core.  
In eternal duality  
From one to another absolute.**_

Telane frantically used her own powers now as she focused on the last bit of her prison and the sludge started to drip over the electricity and light before she waved her hands in an arch causing the sludge to turn in to ice and she shattered the prison. Ashley stood and held her globe up causing a barrier to form between herself and Cole as she frantically looked at Lillith.

Telane ran to her friend's side as she saw her pale skin now turning a shade of purple and her violet eyes half opened, looked brighter in color as she glanced at Telane with worry. Black markings started to flash over her skin as she looked up at Telane and shook her head.

Ashley took that moment to make the last push for Lillith to embrace her change as she waved her hand over her globe and summoned a few chameleon demons who came charging towards Cole pushing him away from Ashley, who was controlling them. More came and charged towards Telane as they tackled her and pulled her away from Lillith. While Telane tried to fight back more appeared.

"Damn it! They are weaker beings how can this be happening." Cole bellowed over to Telane who was surrounded by them. Neither being could move their arms long enough to fight back.

"She's found a way to manipulate their very nature. She's caused them to function the same way a swarm or hive breed of demon would." Telane yelled back to him as she physically fought back.

Cole turned a few in to random rocks and then waved his hands causing the ground beneath them to shake as they stepped a few feet back from him but the manipulation didn't last long. Causing the ground to shake and shift disrupted the rocks above them and debris fell.

"Bad idea!" Telane yelled in anger and Cole took a quick glare in her direction.

"I don't see you doing anything!" Cole growled back at her as the two went back to physically fighting the demons. A bright purple energy ball shot in their direction causing the crowd to part and look bewildered when Ashley turned her attention to where the energy ball had come from.

"Stop this now!" The high voice demanded as anger was worn in the facial expression. The demons parted and returned in to wherever Ashley had summoned them from as the oracle followed the order. Cole and Telane looked to now see a female demon with long medium-toned brown hair, purple eyes filled with rage that echoed the color of her skin and she had dark tribal marking across her body. She wore two yellow gauntlet like bracelets as she glided towards Ashley and wrapped her hands around the oracle's throat.

"Give me one good reason I should not kill you right now?" The voice echoed and Cole shook his head. He went to try and pull Lillith back to her senses knowing all to well what it did when one embraced their demonic form. Telane quickly reached out and held him in place.

"Wait." She murmured softly.

"Sweet Kimaris you are released at last. You don't want to kill me because I am the only one who knows where to find Caleon. If you give in to your rage the benefits will be short lived." Ashley stumbled to respond and the purple demon placed her back on her feet but summoned an energy ball to hold her at bay.

_**She drags her burden to the cunning  
A burden screaming for consent  
Absolution comes as a stunning illusion  
That tears her heart apart**_

"Lillith!" Cole yelled out "Don't do this there is another way!"

Kimaris focused her attention on the former demon and glided towards him shaking her head. "Get out of here Cole and never look back."

"Make me." He tested her as he felt his anger and temper mix with what Lillith had just told him. She fought back her own rage and looked at Telane who just nodded her head in understanding.

"Go away Cole; be happy with your family. You do that and I will keep Caleon from attacking the sisters!" Lillith shot back before returning to Ashley and grabbing her around the arm with force orbing the two of them out.

"You, you let her just leave?" Cole redirected his anger on Telane who grinned at him.

"Tell me Cole how did Kimaris just leave? Try and focus on this more clearly and fight down your rage." Telane observed as Cole heard her calm tone and focused on Lillith always commenting about her friend having a sixth sense about people and how they felt.

"She orbed so that is one of her powers." Cole shot back.

"Yes but a full demon can't orb. Think about her last comment to you before she left." Telane continued in her soothing tone trying to show Cole what just happened and he shook his head.

"Great Piper is going to kill me. Embracing her demonic half like that is not the answer." Cole shot back with frustration before Telane placed her hand on the taller man's shoulder.

"Lillith already knows that but it is the only way she could think of. Caleon is stronger then his father was and I feel like this will be a long explanation. Perhaps we should return to the Manor?" Telane questioned.

Cole now looked at her confused "Like hell am I taking you there."

"Cole you are going to need to learn to trust me. That is if you want the information that you will need to beat Caleon. Besides Lillith asked me to take her place until we find the key." Telane shot back.

"What key? Why does she want us to find the way to vanquish him if she is convinced she can keep him from attacking?" Cole yelled in anger at not knowing what Lillith was thinking.

"No she said she can keep him from attacking for now. What we learned is that Caleon could very easily reorganize the Underworld and once that happens…"

"He will want to go after the kids." Cole muttered finishing Telane's statement.

"She just bought us time. So please allow me to take her place in helping you. I care about her more then you know." Telane said as she frowned on the last part.

"Fine. But you are sleeping in her room. Do not think that you can take her place in my bed!" Cole muttered trying to cover his anger and pain with his remark.

"That won't be a problem. Believe me!" Telane shot back as she let her anger slip out.

--  
**Halliwell Manor**

Piper paced around nervously the two had been gone for three hours now and she had received a phone call from Cole reporting that they had to drop a few things off at the Condo but he would be there soon. She had also called Phoebe and Coop to come over, Paige said she could not make it because she had to stay with the twins and she was not feeling to well.

Cole shimmered in and Piper waited for the orb lights announcing Lillith's arrival but was surprised to see another shimmer pattern appear in the air with Telane appeared shortly after and Piper looked at her with confusion.

"Cole what's going on?" Piper questioned as she looked at Cole and met his gaze, she could still see his rage fuming inside his eyes and she tensed at the look.

"That's what we're here to tell you. Telane is going to help us for now but Caleon is a lot more powerful then we realized apparently." Cole reported and leaned his weight on the door way keeping his distance from Phoebe and Coop.

"So wait you left her down there?" Phoebe questioned to her former husband and Coop looked up at Cole waiting for an answer.

"You tell them since you had a part in this scheme!" Cole muttered as Telane took a side glance at him.

"Lillith has gone undercover so to speak Piper, Phoebe. Remember the oracle's words about Kimaris? Lillith accepted that form to keep Caleon from coming after any of you for now. She did that because Caleon has the power to literally control another magical beings power and force it back at them. He can only do it with one being at a time and so that is where we believe the loop hole lies. But with Cole's powers Caleon could easily kill him or any of you." Telane said in her usual calm tone as she glanced at Piper and Phoebe's worried faces.

"So she thinks turning in to a rampaging demon is the answer?" Phoebe shot at Telane who shrugged.

Coop felt the worry and anger from his wife and stood up confronting Cole who was staying quiet for the moment. "So let me get this straight YOU allowed her to release her demon self, and on top of that your powers once again are putting all of us at risk? Some guardian you are…" Coop began yelling in anger as Cole stood and glared at the cupid before giving in to his built up anger and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt before slamming him up against a wall before Piper or Phoebe could react.

"Listen Cupid. I had no part in Lillith's decision nor do I like it. If you can't sense that with your stupid ring that is not my problem asshole. But I told you before frankly I don't give a shit whether you accept me or not. But never, EVER say that I am putting them at risk again. I will never allow anything to happen to my family. Got it?" Cole yelled shaking the shorter man to emphasize his point.

Piper quickly reacted before Coop could start an all out rumble in her living room by freezing him and Cole released him from his hold before getting a glare from Phoebe.

"Was that necessary Cole?" She yelled causing Cole to flinch and step away from Coop as Piper unfroze him and Phoebe and Cole started verbally tangoing in an all out argument while Coop grinned with satisfaction.

Telane glanced around the room and thanked any beings listening that Leo had taken the kids upstairs before her and Cole had even arrived. She glanced at Piper who met her worried look.

"What am I supposed to do?" Telane questioned to her as she leaned over so Piper could hear her.

"Nothing this is a family matter, you shouldn't have to do anything." Piper shot back before placing her hand to her lips releasing a shrill whistle which quickly caused a silent aftershock.

"Good glad I still have seniority in this circus!" Piper yelled out in anger. "Cole go home and do what you have to do. Got it?" She began as he met her glare and tried to hide his own anger as well as a bit of a pained expression. Piper rolled her eyes before Coop moved to make another comment.

"You cupid don't look so smug! Whether you like it or not Cole is a part of this family and this is not his fault. Do not get me wrong you have helped this family a lot hell if you had not been involved both of my sisters would be dead." Piper began being the voice of reason even with her angry tone. Coop grinned at her comment as he took a side glance at Cole before getting a glare back in response.

"You want to go by those standards, we all would have been dead long before any of us ever met you had it not have been for Cole. So Coop you and I are going to sit down and either talk this out or you are going to have to deal with a pregnant lady battling you! Phoebe let Telane here shimmer you and your daughter home. The last thing we need right now is for you to pop tonight!" Piper continued babbling and Cole smiled as she spoke.

"Well Coop looks like you're in for an interesting night. Have fun!" Cole shot at Coop and shimmering out before he received Piper's wrath.

_**To be continued--**_

End Note: I ended up making the part with Lillith turning sooner then I originally planned but could not help it because it fit better I felt. I hope you liked the chapter as well and in the next one will be the conversation (more like lecture) Coop will receive from Piper as well as more insight as to what they learned ;) As always feedback and suggestions are always appreciated.


	5. Something's Not Right Here

Guardians and The Chameleon King?

By: Lunara Dragon/ Dragonstar

Chapter 5: Something's Not Right Here.

Author's Note: First sorry its finals week for me so it took me longer to get this typed up. But as usual I don't own Charmed or any of the original characters only the fan fiction and characters such as Lillith, Maria, and so on. I hope you enjoy this chapter; the added twist came to my head when Atlan made an interesting comment. I'll explain it a little bit better in the end note, and even more so in the next few chapters ;). On to the story.

**Halliwell Manor**

Brown locked with brown as a loud voice rang out over the room. Piper was on one of her rampages and that fueled with raging hormones caused by her pregnancy her regular lecture was coming out in a yelling ramble.

"Will you please calm down Piper? How do you expect me to understand you when you're yelling a ramble of words?" Coop questioned with a hesitation in his tone. Piper forced her voice down and shook her head. In the last hour after his wife and her ex-husband as well as the others had left he had managed to understand only a few things in Piper's rampant rambles. She was upset with him for still being so hostile towards Cole; she was hurt that Coop was so verbal about it, and that she felt like he was being unfair. The rest came out slurred together.

Piper took a deep breath and it came back out in a slight growl "Coop you know for a cupid you really are annoying." She commented.

"That's not the point Piper. I understand you're angry but you do need to calm down." Coop responded still with a calm tone. "Now just calm down and in a rational manner explain to me your concerns."

Piper glared at him and rolled her eyes before looking up to see Leo standing in the door way. She softened ten times it seemed just by his presence being there and returned her gaze to her brother-in-law. "Coop as I said I appreciate what you have done for us and I do like you as far as the other men my sister chose after Cole. But you need to stop giving him such a hard time! It took Leo and me forever to convince him that we trust him and even longer to help him show Paige and Phoebe that he deserved this chance. The last thing I need now is for you to ruin that!" Piper finally got out and Coop looked at her with an angry expression now.

"So that's it? I still had no say so in his being here and last time I checked the day I said I do I am legally part of this family as well!" Coop retorted and now Piper looked angry.

"Yes that's true. You do have a say so and have made it clear that he is not allowed uninvited to your home or to be alone with your daughter ever. That is as far as your say so will go! You are a cupid, Coop, your job is not enough to protect your children and we want to be able to raise our kids with out having to worry about the next demon. With Cole as our guardian, between him, Lillith, and the help we get from Billie from time to time that is possible. Unless of course you want to raise your daughter in a hostile environment?" Piper shot back as she arched her eyebrow and Coop glared but realized she was right. His powers were completely passive and his wife wanted to be able to raise their kids with out demons attacking all the time.

"I still don't like it. But I will try to give him a chance." Coop said, defeated. Piper grinned.

"That's all I ask. Next time I won't stop him from punching you if you lose your temper with him without a just reason. Got it?" Piper quipped and Coop nodded while Leo still leaning on the door frame that lead in to the solarium forced himself not to laugh at his wife's remark. Coop looked over his shoulder now when he sensed Leo's presence and pushed himself to stand.

"Am I free to go now?" Coop questioned and Piper waved for him to leave. As the red heart radiated and the cupid exited the room, Leo walked closer to his wife and leaned in kissing her.

"Do you realize how ironic it is that you are now the defender of Cole Turner in the family?" Leo questioned in a murmur after pulling away and Piper intertwined her fingers with his leading him back towards the stairs to go to bed.

--

**Underworld**

Caleon sat staring at the two figures that stood before him Ashley, with a bowed head as her blue hair fell covering her blue eyes and his sister. Kimaris stood staring at him with defiance and refused to submit to him just because he was more powerful. He was turning thoughts over in his head. The duo had orbed in and surprised him a few hours ago and he had been uneasy on whether to accept his sister with this ability or not. He had finally made a decision and decided the best way to confront the situation at hand.

"So you are willing to just completely turn your back on everyone you know and join my faction? I find that hard to believe." Caleon questioned to Kimaris as her violet eyes met his and glared.

"I told you I would help you reach the throne as the next Source. Under the agreement that you do not go after the Charmed Ones…" Kimaris began and hesitated before glaring and forcing herself to say the last part "yet. They will bring your downfall Caleon and I have just found you. I am not ready to lose you again." Kimaris said as she sauntered over to her half brother and grinned maliciously at him. He then turned his attention to Ashley as she raised her head when he motioned her forward.

"Leave us Kimaris. Go talk to Zitas and she will get you situated. I need to speak with my advisor." Caleon's voice now boomed over his chambers and Kimaris nodded her head before orbing out and to the main chamber.

"What are you doing Ashley?" Caleon questioned of his oracle lover and she smiled at him.

"Simple you wanted your sister so I brought her to you Cal. Is that not the form you wanted her in?" Ashley answered with a sweet tone and Caleon stood before pulling the oracle with in inches of his own face.

"Why did you go behind my back to get her? What are you planning that you aren't telling me?" Caleon growled as Ashley leaned in kissing his cheek and then nibbling on his ear causing him to flinch back. She then ran a hand over his midnight purple colored skin and he softened with her touch that made his blood boil. His teal eyes lit with heat and desire for the oracle.

"Simple. I wanted to prove to you that your thirst for revenge is misguided my liege. The Warren line was not the ones you should be seeking but the white lighter who put them up to it. Victoria Warren killed your father it's true, but Mallory is the one who provoked her in to it." Ashley answered with a soothing voice.

"This again? What does that have to do with my sister…" He began then realized his sister had the ability to orb which only white lighters, Elders, and warlocks who stole that ability could do. "Mallory is her mother." he added with anger rising.

Ashley pulled back from him "Yes but I advise you not to kill her just yet. She can be of great help to you if you want to be the Source a lot earlier then you planned."

"Why should I wait?" Caleon argued now forcing his temper on Ashley again as she saw the last bit of desire leave his teal eyes.

"BECAUSE! If we do not do it this way then my coming from the future and combining with my past self will be all a waste of my time!" Ashley bellowed in response before turning on her heal and exiting from his chambers.

--

**The Turner/Nelson Condo**

Cole rose early the next morning as slept did not come to him easily, and he also never slept for more then a few hours waking up with his own anger taking over. But he still was not the earliest to be awake in the condo and when he entered the kitchen was surprised to find Telane with a cup of tea and staring over a document in front of her.

"I forgot you were here." Cole muttered as he walked over ripping a filter out and placing it in the coffee pot. Telane's hazel eyes glanced up and she forced a smile.

"I understand. With everything that happened, the little things are bound to slip your mind." The blonde haired woman answered as she slid the parchment away from her and waited for Cole to sit after he started the coffee pot to brew. "Take a look at this Maria sent it over and it may be helpful to us."

Cole took a seat across from Telane at the small kitchen table and pulled up the paper to look at it. It appeared to be a normal invoice, but Cole did not remember having a fax machine at home and assumed it had been sent magically. The paper had different random facts about Caleon, Ashley, and their history. It also had a note at the bottom about the presence of Mallory being sensed in Toronto, Canada but was never official because she didn't use any of her powers.

"What is this about?" Cole questioned when he pointed at the last fact and held it back up to Telane.

"Simple. Mallory may be in Canada because that was the last place both Lillith and I had a huge case. She fell off of everyone's radars but that doesn't mean she stopped watching over her daughter when ever she was in one place long enough for Mallory to find her." Telane responded with a grin and Cole now looked irritated.

"That's nice but how is that going to help us again? I doubt that a family reunion is what is called for right now!" Cole shot back and Telane rolled her eyes.

"They tie in with each other Cole. Something is not right about all of the things happening with Caleon lately and Maria thinks Mallory can help." Telane responded.

"Oh well why didn't you say that to begin with?" Cole retorted as he got up and poured himself a cup of coffee. "As soon as I finish this cup we need to go and talk to Piper about this. While I do that will you go and talk to Maria in person?" He added while leaning back on the counter top sipping his coffee.

"Maybe. If you say please." Telane said with a grin and Cole now rolled his eyes. "Yes I will. You need to lighten up Cole this is good. Stop worrying I promise Lillith knows what she is doing."

"She better because if she gets herself killed. I am sending you to bring her soul back." Cole shot with frustration and Telane looked at him with worry shaking her head.

"It wouldn't be that simple Cole. I can't just bring her back to life unless she get's stuck in the cosmic void of the in-between."

"Oh you misunderstood. I would not ask you to bring her back for good. I'd want you to bring her back so I could kill her again for dieing in the first place!" He yelled as his temper took over at Telane's answer.

--

**Underworld**

Kimaris sat with the female oracle known as Zitas and the demon known as Lanson who was the personal advisor to Caleon. Lanson glared at Kimaris who returned his glare as he spoke of her role in the faction if Caleon chose to accept her in to his close knit ring of leaders and advisors. Kimaris nodded her head in understanding as she glanced to see Ashley entering the main chamber the group was in.

She looked angry and was soon pulled back out of her view by a hand that belonged to Caleon. Kimaris heard her inner voice echoing in her head as Lillith/Kimaris noted something wasn't right about this whole event but Lanson kept her from going after the oracle. "It is none of your concern." Lanson reported with anger.

"Fine. I will find out from Caleon later I am sure, what else do I need to know?" She spit out through clenched teeth.

Caleon pulled Ashley in to a corner and forced his lips on to hers with rage before pulling back "Ashley I will forgive you for your outburst earlier." He reported to her and Ashley glared up at him.

"Forgive me my liege? Have you forgotten the vision I showed you that I received in the future or what your future will be if you give up this quest on killing the Charmed Ones?" Ashley spit out back at him.

"No I have not forgotten. I will be the Source and you came back in time with the knowledge that is of great value to me. But you are still just an oracle and would not be as powerful as you are without me. Do not tempt my anger Ashley!" Caleon spit back at him. She grinned and bowed her head in deference to the taller demon before stepping away from him and returning back to the main corridor.

--

**Hallwell Manor (Attic)**

Piper sat with Cole and Leo on the old couch that had belonged to Grams. Paige sat with Phoebe, who was still a little angry at Cole for last night on the chairs that sat on either side of the couch.

"Ok so you think Mallory is the key? What should we do about that?" Piper questioned to Cole who just smiled at her.

"Honestly I have no idea yet." Cole answered

"Well what good are you right now then? You woke me up this early for this?" Paige whined as she placed a hand on her stomach and shook her head.

"Yea you aren't looking so hot." Cole responded and laughed "sorry I guess I could have just told Piper."

"You think?" Phoebe shot back. "I still have to type up my column for today and this is a waste of time."

"Shut up Pheebs." Piper said to her sister and then glanced back at Cole "How long will Telane take?" Cole just shrugged his shoulders as a shimmer announced the arrival of Telane in that moment.

"You rang?" Telane questioned with sarcasm and Piper looked at her with confusion while she received a glare from the other two sisters.

"What do you have super sonic hearing?" Phoebe questioned with aggravation and Telane locked glares with her before shrugging.

"I guess. Until Lillith returns when any of you even mention my name I'll sense it." Telane responded.

"Great so there goes any private conversations about you." Paige added. Piper laughed.

"Not necessarily we can block her the same way we do with other demons if it is necessary. Which for Telane's safety I hope it won't be necessary." The oldest sister commented with a smirk as she focused her attention back on Telane on the last part of her comment and Telane smiled.

"No that won't be necessary. And Paige shouldn't you have said being able to complain about me or gossip?" Telane responded but still held her calm tone and Paige looked up at her fighting back a blush at her unspoken meaning.

"Ladies this is all well and good but can we get back to the matter at hand." Cole said with frustration.

"Cole's right Telane what did you learn?" Leo questioned up to the blonde demoness standing in front of the group. She smiled at the former Elder and nodded her head as she walked over to the Book of Shadows.

She hesitated and the glanced up at them "Can I touch this if I am neutral or do I have to be purely good?"

"I don't know. Why don't you test it?" Piper quipped and as Telane reached out to grab the book it threw her back to where the rest were sitting. "Well guess that's your answer."

"I guess!" Telane said with some agitation as she pulled herself to stand again and hide her agitation. "Well you three will have to look it up. Maria thinks if you use a summoning spell with the power of three you might just be able to call Mallory here."

"What summoning spell? Mallory is not a witch, demon, elder, avatar…" Piper began and Cole let out a breath of frustration.

"Stop there please or we will be here all day if you list everything she is not!" He shot at Piper who glared back at him.

"He's right though. I am not even sure we could classify Mallory as a white lighter since she isn't active anymore." Leo observed.

"Well if she is like Sam was when Paige first found him couldn't she do that again?" Phoebe asked and now Telane was the one shaking her head no.

"No. That worked for two reasons he is her father and was her charge. If it worked that way we would have found Mallory a long time ago when Lillith tried, several times actually." Telane answered Phoebe who looked at Telane and let out a deep breath.

"Great! Well there goes my idea of writing a spell to summon a white lighter who has fallen from grace." Paige muttered and then another thought crossed her mind "Why do we need her anyway? Cole was useless in that department."

"Thanks for rubbing that in." Cole shot at her in his own defense then looked up at Telane.

"Because Mallory may be the key to this. Something is not right about the oracle that is working with Caleon and if he knows Mallory is still alive and well we can pull Lillith out of there and her mother can give you the spell needed to vanquish Caleon." Telane reported.

Piper grinned "Well in that case we can write a summoning spell that calls for the person who has the knowledge we need. Do you think that will work?"

"If it's worded right to call for someone of good then yes I suppose it will." Telane responded as she placed her hand to her chin and began to think.

Cole and Leo glanced at each other "Does this feel like déjà vu to you?" Cole shot at his friend on the other side of Piper who shrugged his shoulders. Leo's blue eyes met with Cole's green eyes and Piper glanced between the two.

"What do you mean?" Leo questioned.

"Simple we're sitting here only commenting while the females are doing the planning. Personally I never wanted to be back in this role!" Cole shot back at Leo as Piper rolled her eyes.

"Don't be such a baby you two!" Piper said with frustration now and Cole then thought for a moment and tried to come up with something helpful of his own. Phoebe was already scribbling out ideas for a summoning spell.

"Wait you said the oracle, Ashley. Why not in the spell you write, say something about Ashley. If it really is what Maria and Telane think it is then that may be a better way to summon someone who can help right?" Cole finally said with a sly grin of his own and Piper looked up at him now with surprise.

Paige answered "Actually that isn't a bad idea. If it doesn't work you can just re-write the spell."

"That makes sense actually. It may be that you need to take the oracle out before Caleon anyways. Guess you do have some insight after all Turner." Telane added to Paige's comment and Cole glared at her but Paige smiled at the same moment and Telane met her gaze.

"You and I may get along well after all." Paige commented.

"Glad I could help with that on my behalf!" Cole yelled in frustration and Paige grinned at him before sticking her tongue out.

"How old are you?" Cole spit out. Paige just feigned innocence.

"Sorry must be the hormones. I will be 31 next month." Paige retorted back at him and gave him a fake innocent smile that went from ear to ear as Cole rolled his eyes.

"You two knock it off. " Piper spit out before glancing at the pad of paper Phoebe passed towards her older sister to look over.

"It's finished I just need Piper to find the last line and then we will begin. Do you think we will need anything special to do this?" Phoebe said as she caught Cole glancing over Piper's shoulder at the spell she wrote and then glared at him. He grinned at her and then shook his head.

"So we're back to being enemies?" He questioned with his temper rising and Phoebe looked away from him letting out a deep breath.

"No Cole. Just try to understand where Coop is coming from ok? You two need to get over this for the sake of everyone involved." Phoebe reported and Piper then glanced up at her sister's words. Leo grinned as he placed a hand on his wife's shoulder and squeezed softly.

"Ok whatever I will. As long as the cupid stays off my case!" Cole shot back.

"Ok the spell looks fine Pheebs. We will try it with a ring of candles to strengthen the call. Let's get this over with so you can get back to work and whatever being appears Paige and I can deal with. Leo has to get to work to so now is the best time to do it. Right?" Piper questioned and Paige nodded her agreement.

"Yeah. The Magic School kind of needs its head master to do paper work at least once a week." She commented and Leo shot her a look but then rolled his eyes and nodded his head.

The sisters stood as they formed a circle of candles that lent to the idea of summoning someone that was only pure of heart and good then stood as Piper held the piece of paper out in front of them while Phoebe and Paige each placed a hand on Piper's shoulders to strengthen the power of three.

Cole took a stand on the other side of the ring of candles that still remained unlit and Telane stayed where she was standing while Leo stood not far from her now. Cole remained ready just incase someone managed to break through that was evil, and then he looked up at Piper, Phoebe, and Paige.

"Ready?" He questioned.

"As ready as we're ever going to be." Phoebe responded and Piper nodded her head yes along with Paige who motioned with her hand for him to get on with it. He held a hand out as a thin stream of fire went around lighting the candles and Paige smiled.

"Well that could come in handy. That is a lot better then doing it by hand." she commented and Cole nodded his head.

"Ok get on with it." Leo shot at the three sisters who smiled and all looked down at the paper.

The chant then began "Something's not right here, we call upon someone sincere, bring them here. The Oracle of Caleon remains a mystery; we seek someone who knows her history, someone with cognition and a pure disposition, for her we need to defeat so bring us, an ally to meet." Cole looked at them on the last part and then took a side glance at Leo who shrugged.

"That's the best…" Cole began and was cut off with a glare from Phoebe.

"Cole don't start! We are kind of in a hurry and I don't need you're ridicule right now. Besides…" Phoebe said cutting her ex-husband off and then beginning to argue but she to was cut off. But not verbally this time as glowing lights danced around in the circle of candles and bright lights erupted blinding the entire group for a few minutes as the lights danced around slowly materializing in to two figures and the group all took on different looks of surprise and confusion.

As the bright lights dimmed and the two figures completely appeared now the candles began to flicker from the magical energy that was just exerted and Piper first looked at the man that appeared and smiled but gave him a look of confusion as he took in his surrounding before mirroring Piper's look in almost a literal sense. He had dark hair, dark hazel eyes that appeared brown at first glance, and stood almost the same height as Leo.

"Mom? What's going on?" The older version of her son questioned as Chris looked around the room.

"That's a good question." Piper responded before walking over and pulling her son in to a hug. He felt the slight bulge of his mother's stomach and smiled.

"I see you are pregnant with Melinda." Chris teased and smiled at her returning the hug. Cole cleared his throat as the female that appeared with Chris locked eyes with Paige and Phoebe trying to hide her own confusion. She turned to face Cole as she met his gaze and shrugged.

"Don't look at me like that. I am just confused as you are." She shot at Cole before looking up at Chris again and forcing her smile to fade. Chris returned her smile.

"Wait ok who are you?" Phoebe asked and the girl looked at her as Phoebe took in her appearance. The girl stood a little shorter then Chris, and wore her light brown hair pulled back in a hair wrap. She had light green eyes and wore a sly grin despite the circumstances.

"First Aunt Phoebe why don't you tell me what spell you casted that caused us to end up here. The last thing we need is to reveal too much…" Chris began and Phoebe smiled.

"I know Christopher! You get your mother's cautious nature from genetics. You don't want to ruin the future or upset the balance and so on." Phoebe said softening at the older form of her nephew who had died, but now lived in a future that he had sought to change.

"Hey!" Piper yelled back at her sister before the two sisters walked over and Cole waved his hand causing the candles to go out and smiled when the two figures still remained and shrugged. He walked closer as did Leo who practically sprinted the short distance across the attic and pulled his son in to a hug. Chris smiled as Cole and the young woman stood a little bit away from the group and the girl glanced up at the taller man. Telane still stayed where she was before rolling her eyes and felt the twinge in her head as she shimmered out going un-noticed for the moment.

"So um, Cole right? What's going on?" She questioned as his green eyes locked with hers and he shrugged.

"Oh yeah that. We called for someone to help." Piper began as she pulled away from the group hug that had now formed and smiled at Chris' friend "The spell was supposed to bring someone pure of heart that had the knowledge that we need. It was worded for a fallen white lighter. Apparently you two know it to but…" Piper then paused shaking her head.

"That doesn't make sense though does it?" Paige added to her sister's confused look when she paused. Chris glanced away from them and to where Cole stood with the girl who had appeared with him.

"Maybe it does. Will you show me the spell?" Chris asked and Piper nodded as she passed him the piece of paper.

"Now will you tell us your name?" Cole asked down at the younger woman "What are you Piper's daughter that she's pregnant with right now." She let out a laugh and shook her head.

"No do I look that old. Chris is twenty three, Melinda is only four years younger then him from the timeline you called us from." She shot back and turned to Chris "Is it ok if I tell them my first name at the least?"

Chris looked up from the pad of paper and nodded his head "Yea that is ok. We're both meant to be here this spell was calling someone to defeat the oracle of Caleon." He said with a stern tone and the younger woman slightly paled and nodded her head.

"Wait you both know about Caleon?" Leo questioned glancing between the two and Cole looked at the woman who stood behind him waiting for an answer.

"Yes. The four of us were fighting Caleon in the future but his Oracle just seemed to vanish in to thin air. How she time traveled we have no idea but it would explain why you ended up with us." Chris answered and then looked at his dad and forced a grin.

"Wyatt and Melinda are working on finding a vanquishing potion that will work on Caleon along with a spell that we can do with out him using Wyatt's powers against all of us. Uncle Cole is helping as much as he can but had to sit this one out…" Chris began and saw the surprised look flicker across Cole's face at the name.

"Well looks like you end up sticking around Cole." Piper said with a laugh and Cole just smiled but tries to hide his surprise at Chris calling him Uncle.

The woman then cleared her throat when Chris looked to her for some assistance. "Chris and I were working on the part of tracking down Ashley because I have the ability to sense her and I am their ally I guess you could say." She began and smiled at Chris when he nodded his head for not revealing too much about her identity or the future.

"Ok well you still haven't told us your name." Cole responded with skepticism.

"Wow! You don't trust me?" she began and then laughed "Oh the irony in that."

She caught a slight glare from Chris and Piper both before she smiled up at Cole "My name is Coleen. Happy now?" She shot back at the taller man beside her and he looked at her nodding his head and shrugging his shoulders.

Piper let out a laugh causing both of her sisters and her husband to look at her with confusion "Well this just got a lot more interesting!" she shot at them and Chris rolled his eyes.

"Melinda definitely gets that from you." Chris responded before looking down at the past form of his mother.

--

**To Be Continued--**

End Note: It was hard to decide whether I was going to have Chris or Wyatt appear with Coleen but then decided on Chris because I like him a little more ha-ha. So I really couldn't help it and I am sure you can connect the dots to who Coleen is but I just could not help it. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and as I said this spawned when Atlan said she wonders if Lillith will be able to vanquish Caleon or something along those lines. So thanks for the inspiration! As the story progresses I will explain more. Let me know what you liked and disliked etc. Also in the next chapter more will be revealed about Ashley's true intentions. Also if any of you ever go to Youtube, look up the username caligoshadow that is me and if you watch the video Charmed: Like A Prayer? It is a music video about **A Half-Breed's Redemption?** also if you are a member on it don't hesitate to add me J


	6. Whitelighters and a Vampire?

Guardians and the Chameleon King?

By: Lunara Dragon/ Dragonstar

Chapter 6: White lighters and a Vampire?

Author's Note: Thanks again for the lovely reviews and most of you guessed right on your assumptions. I could not help it; more will be revealed of course in this chapter and the next. As usual, I do not own Charmed, only the original characters and the fan fictions I write. However, they are all purely for fun. Blah blah and so on. Also as a side note with in the next few chapters there will be a slight crossover with the book series Blood Books by Tanya Huff/ also known as the TV show called **Bloodties. **Well at least the characters of Vicki Nelson and Mike Celluci all you will need to know I will explain if you want when the time comes J but I just wanted to warn you a head of time. Also note since future Chris is in this the toddler will be referred to as Christopher and older one will just be Chris. Ok on to the story…

**Halliwell Manor**

Chris stood in the doorway to the kitchen as his mother stood in the kitchen cooking up another of her usual breakfasts, Coleen stood with her behind the counter as she made the French toast while Piper worked on the other things. After they had arrived, Piper and Cole had filled the two in on what was happening with Kimaris, Caleon, and the Oracle that caused the suspicion in the first place. Ashley, Caleon's oracle, was the reason why the Charmed Ones' spell had brought Chris and Coleen from the future.

"Mom is this really necessary?" Chris questioned as he waved his extended left arm over the food that sat spread out across the counter top, waiting to be taken to the table. Piper glared up at the form of her son from the future and smiled.

Coleen glanced over her shoulder as well and released a small laugh mixed with a yawn before answering, "Why do you even bother asking that anymore Chris?" She questioned as her green eyes lit up with joy. Piper turned around and shushed her but smiled at her question. Chris let out a deep breath and ran his hand through his dark hair that matched the color of his mom's. He then shrugged as he submitted to defeat and began carrying the plates to the table. As he turned to walk towards the dining room, a flurry of blue-white lights announced the arrival of his Aunt Paige.

"Hey. I thought you weren't coming for another hour?" Piper questioned from where she stood and just as she spoke the question, a shimmer trail appeared behind Paige as it took the form of Cole. "What are you doing here?" Piper added to her earlier question as she glanced at Cole and Coleen forced herself to keep watching the French toast and turning it over in the pan.

"Well I came early because Paige called for me to come and Telane still has not been back since yesterday when Chris and Coleen arrived." Cole answered with a shrug as his bluish green eyes lit up with what seemed like glee as he took a deep breath in and the scents mixed in the air and entered every fiber of his being.

"Yeah you're a bad liar Cole Turner." Paige muttered as she rolled her eyes then answered her sister. "I called Cole last night to tell him about Henry having to go to work early today so we had to bump up the conversation to be over breakfast. Of course I am sure you can figure out the rest."

"So what you're saying is Cole is here to mooch food from Mom as usual?" Chris added to the implication in his aunt's voice and Paige looked at him with surprise before a sly grin crossed her face.

"What you're saying is he still does that even when you get older?" Piper shot at him in annoyance and Cole feigned an innocent smile as he walked over and picked up one of the blueberry muffins Piper had set out to cool. She reached over and smacked his hand "STOP THAT! What are you three?"

"What? No I am just hungry." Cole shot back before stuffing a large piece of blueberry encrusted golden colored breading in to his mouth and smiled down at the shorter form of the glaring witch beside him.

--

**Office of Maria Infinitia**

Hazel eyes danced over the desk and the different papers sitting atop the wooden surface. The low lighting of the office bothered the demoness as she held her hand out and a small light danced over the document she was focusing on.

"What is this about Maria? You've been sending me on a wild goose chase since yesterday." Telane questioned to her superior as the elder woman locked a cold stare on her.

"Simple I still feel that we will need to find Mallory and so the best place to look for her is Canada." Maria began as Telane let out a frustrated breath of air.

"I went there and talked to Tony and Fitzroy, they had no idea what I was talking about. So why are you sending me back there now?" Telane said with anger filling her features.

"Funny when did you start referring to him as Fitzroy? That is beside the point though; I thought she might have been in Vancouver because that is where you and Lillith were working but she may have migrated from that point. I want you to go to Toronto now." Maria responded as she let the implications seep in to the blonde haired woman sitting on the other side of her as she rolled her eyes.

"Fine I will go first thing tomorrow. I need to fill Cole in and see what the sister's have found out since their visitors arrived." Telane said with defeat and resignation filled her tone.

"Oh yes I watched that event. The future form of Chris Halliwell and the girl. Hopefully they will be able to call Ashley out and make other's realize she is not the same as she was a few months ago." Maria answered with a grin and responded, "I agree with the oldest Halliwell. It could get interesting to learn a little bit about what their future is like." It seemed like an innocent statement but the Ayman woman was never innocent and Telane locked her gaze on the elder woman's blue eyes as they filled with mischief.

"Do not cause any mischief in the midst of this chaos. That's below even you Maria!" Telane spit out through clenched teeth before shimmering out of the office.

--

**Underworld**

Kimaris looked down at the strategy plans that sat in front of her and shook her head with frustration. Caleon was planning on targeting a coven of witches not far from where Paige and Henry lived and this did not sit well with his younger half-sister. Caleon sat beside her and malice danced in his demeanor.  
"What's the matter? You do not seem thrilled with this plan." Caleon questioned to Kimaris as she glared up at him.  
"Its suicidal." she lied covering the real reason for her anger at his plans. "You are attacking near the home of one of the Charmed Ones. Not only that, but the one who has direct contact with the Elders." She spit out through clenched teeth as she pointed at the location of their targets' meeting place that was a few blocks from where Henry and Paige called home.

"Is that really the reason you are so angry? If so do not worry the strategy has been tested already and will work without any interference." Caleon shot back with his usual cocky tone. Kimaris rolled her eyes before submitting to his plans and then a plan of her own formed in her head.

"At least allow me to scout out the area first. To make sure your faction will not be found out?" The shorter purple colored hybrid demoness asked as Caleon locked his piercing gaze with hers and tried to read her true intentions.

"Fine. However, you had better be sincere in your intentions or I will go after your precious Charmed Ones. Got it?" He shot back as Kimaris bowed her head in understanding and orbed out of his personal chamber.

Caleon then summoned Ashley to the room "Bring me Lanson and see if you can have a vision as to her real destination." He informed the blue hair and blue-eyed oracle as she smiled and turned to execute his request.

--

**Halliwell Manor**

Cole was helping Piper clean up the dishes from their breakfast as Paige had talked to them about what she had learned from the Elders. She reported that two things were going to happen with in the next few days, they were going to look in to an oracle obtaining the ability to time travel with out the existence of Tempus anymore and that they would be sending their own help to deal with this new threat. She had also been informed that witches had started to disappear lately, one of them being in the same coven as one of her charges, and to keep an eye out for this problem as well.

She left soon after leaving Piper, Cole, Chris, and Coleen in the Manor alone. Wyatt and Christopher had gone with Leo to Magic School since he had a class to teach and some paperwork in order for the day. Piper agreed it be best to keep them there for the day and so her husband took their sons to class with him.

"So Chris you filled us on the bit that Caleon is one of you arch foes in the future and is not supposed to ascend to the throne as the next Source until long after you all take over as the Charmed Trinity or whatever that angel of destiny babbled about. What do you think Ashley has to gain from coming back in time and bumping that part of his destiny up? You can't really expect me to believe that Oracle wants to save any of us…" Piper began as she rinsed off some dishes and placed them in the sink to soak.

Chris took a quick glance at Coleen who was now talking to Cole about the possible places that Telane had disappeared to and then he focused his gaze on his mother. "We aren't sure exactly what her purpose is except that Caleon still is not technically the Source by the laws of the Underworld. He needs the grimiour which dad got rid of a long time ago. The only thing we could figure out is that Ashley has been promised to be made his Queen but something happened that made her come back and Patricia thinks it might be because of a vision that Ashley had. Penelope had the same vision and so that is when the oracle disappeared from our time stream." Chris began trying not to reveal too much about the future.

"Chris from the last time you were here I learned to tell when you're leaving parts out. What aren't you telling me that I might need to know?" Piper said with her stern voice and her all knowing gaze.

"Well it is a big thing for all of us to be working together Patricia, Penelope, and Prue all returned from San Diego to help us. You see Wyatt, Melinda, and I are the first part of the Charmed Trinity which means three sets of three." Chris began trying to plead with his eyes for his mother not to question too much of him about the future.

"What?" Piper spit out "When do they move to San… Oh never mind! That is not necessary for me to know but what I do need to know is what Ashley's intentions are. You seem to be tense about the whole situation so at the least only tell me the parts I need to know." Piper said in a soothing tone towards the end and Chris took a deep breath.

"The Magical world has grown by the time the future came and the Elders were informed of this. That it would need three powers of three from the Charmed lineage, we all fight in separate areas until we will all be united under Wy. Together each part of the Charmed Trinity forms nine, which is referred to as the Power of Negen. Very rarely is that much power needed and will ultimately be what leads to Wyatt being able to unite both good and evil as the role of the next King Arthur." Chris explained as he looked down at his mother and Piper nodded her head slowly.

"Oh I see. So this is directly fucking with my children's destiny is what you are implying? Oh I am so vanquishing her sorry ass myself now!" Piper spit out through clenched teeth and Cole and Coleen both turned with surprise at the sound of Piper's angered tone. A shimmer trail announced the arrival of Telane behind Piper as she jumped back when Piper turned in anger expecting to see an enemy demon and not their ally.

"Is everything alright?" Telane questioned with sympathy dripping in her voice as she rebounded from her surprise. Piper glared at her and shook her head as she threw a hand up and sent Telane back a few feet.

"Where have you been lady?" Piper demanded. Telane forced a smile from her face as she rubbed her back where Piper's power had forced her back in to the corner of her counter.

"Was that necessary?" Telane questioned in response but still held a normal tone and Piper nodded yes that it was. Telane looked around at the others in the room before responding, "Maria was sending me on a hunt for Mallory. We may still need her for this case and there are different locations where she is rumored to have settled down at."

Coleen looked up from where she was staring off in to space at the mention of Mallory and Maria as a smile crossed her features. "How is Maria? Still mischievous as ever?" She questioned of Telane who locked her hazel eyes on to Coleen who caught herself and quickly looked away and to Chris who gave the young woman a slight glare.

"Yes she's well, Maria. There is no other way to describe her if you know her." Telane said with a smile now of her own. She did not show any desire to question this visitor about the future and Coleen then shot her a thankful look. Piper watched as her anger slowly faded from her features and now was only a dull twinge in her eyes.

"Uh huh!" Piper spit out as she glanced up at the form of Coleen who now met Piper's outburst with a look that mirrored Chris'.

--

**San Francisco Police Department **

Henry Mitchell was filing a report about an arrest he had made earlier when he found one of his missing parolee's back on the streets selling drugs and shook his head with frustration. His mind wandered as he thought of his twin daughters and next child on the way. Paige was not feeling well the last few days and Henry's heart ached for his wife. He forced his attention back to the paper work at hand and glanced over his book to note that in the next hour he was expecting a random check-up on Ramón and his son who a few years ago Paige had helped with uniting the father and son.

He picked up the phone to dial home and talk to Paige deciding that would ease his worries as the phone rang his wife answered and a grin crossed his face. "You sound better honey. How is everything going?" He questioned.

"Fine. Samantha and Cecelia are having a blast with Patricia so I left them with Coop while Phoebe went to work. It gives me time to relax." Paige responded as joy filled her tone and floated over the phone line.

"Well that's good I was just thinking about you." Henry responded and Paige immediately said she was wondering about him as well. "Are we still on for lunch after I meet with Ramón and see how he and his son are doing?"

"Of course. I love you Henry." Paige responded before saying her good bye and Henry hung up the phone just as he placed the receiver down and realized there were no other officers in the area a flash of red and blue lights danced in front of his desk as he jumped when a demon appeared.

"Henry? Do you have a few minutes?" The female demon questioned as he looked over the form that was standing by his desk a thought flashed through his head _'a polite and friendly demon? Do those exist?' _She had purple skin with black tattoos covering her body and wore a teal top, yellow gauntlet like bracelets and a grey knee length skirt then he peered up at her eyes and noted that they looked familiar.

"I am only experienced in magic as much as a mortal can be, but do demons with manners exist? If so why do you want to talk to me?" Henry said in a defensive voice as he debated on calling for Paige.

The demoness looked down at her form and paled when she realized, was it possible for a demon to go pale? She forced a smile as she forced her self to fight back the pain that came with making the change for some reason for her and then as the purple faded to pale peach, the tattoos disappeared, and she shrank in height.

"Lillith?" Henry then spit out in surprise. "I had heard you went all demonified but I didn't realize…" He began but she raised her hand to cut him off in his rambles as she still wore a weak and forced smile to ease the police officer.

"I don't have much time but I could not think of anywhere between your home and Caleon's target except here. Do not call Paige or Caleon will be on to me but I do need you to deliver her a message. Can you handle that?" She said with a strained voice as Henry nodded his head weakly.

"Well yea of course but I thought Cole made it obvious he doesn't think I should interfere with magical matters." Henry replied.

"That is Cole. He is not very verbal; but he made it seem that way because he worries. Not only are you human, but unlike Leo, you do not have much experience and it is his job to protect you as much as the kids. However, the day you found out Paige's secret, you have been involved and I think you can handle yourself just fine. Besides it's just a message Henry it's not like I am asking you to go trampling around the Underworld with me." Lillith said with sarcasm filling her features towards the end of her remark and he saw the woman he and Paige had gotten to know in the last eight months as he smiled and eased back in to his seat.

"Ok. Will it be on paper, or by word?" Henry questioned as Lillith locked her purple eyes with his and smiled weakly.

"By word. Tell Paige that Caleon is planning to attack a coven of witches near your home so I need her to do two things. First keep Samantha and Cecelia away from there and second, find a way to track down and inform any of the witches' white lighters. Maybe it will be soon enough to prepare them and deflect the attack." Lillith reported as Henry looked at her in shock.

"Will you be accompanying dear brother on this escapade?" Henry spit through clenched teeth and Lillith looked away from him and fidgeted under the tension.  
"I don't know what he has planned for me to be honest but that is a possibility. I just hope that you trust me." Lillith responded in a murmur before orbing out to deflect any further questions Henry may have and to keep from getting him any further involved. The last thing either of them needed was for Caleon to send one of his demons there.

--

**Underworld**

Ashley strode through the main caverns of the chameleon demons and the few camouflage demons, to the set of chambers Caleon had ordered to belong to the oracles in his faction. She continued to walk as she arrived at her own personal cavern; she was given her own because she was Caleon's lover and personal favorite in the oracles. She pulled her sphere out as a grey smoke like substance floated in side of it and reflected off her grey colored skin. Her blue eyes glazed over in white as she watched for any visions of what was to come.

_A vision played out that was the same as usual a purple demon with light green markings stood in front of Caleon as he held Cole Turner at bay with the former demons own powers. She glared at him then an orb announced the arrival of a white lighter with red hair. This was the first time Ashley had ever seen her before in the vision and Caleon's cackles boomed over the chamber. In a cage behind him, rested two of the Charmed Ones and the scene then started to fade out._

"Damn it!" Ashley's voice radiated with anger over her walls as she glared at the globe and placed it back in to her pouch. "I slowly see the conversion in Lillith and still that bloody mutt of a being will bring Caleon to his down fall. I don't understand!" She yelled as thoughts filled her mind. She had come back and combined with her past self in hopes of changing the future. Ashley had hopes that by causing Lillith to embrace her demonic form it would keep the events of the future from occurring and may even create a better future for Ashley's demonic lover, Caleon.

"I need to nip this in the bud." She then whispered to herself as a new plan began to form in her mind. Unknown to her though was that two others from her time have been called back to the current time she was living in now. She turned on her heal as smoke wrapped around her and she headed towards the surface world to now follow through with the plans of attacking the witch coven.

--

**Halliwell Manor**

"So what you are telling us is that we need to find Mallory but we will also need to take out this oracle as well?" Piper questioned of Telane as the conversation was coming to a close. Telane nodded her head yes and glanced around at the other figures in the room before stopping on Coleen and tilting her head to figure out what seemed familiar about the woman.

"Yup that's right. Although we now know that Caleon won't be vanquished apparently…" Telane was responding when Chris cut her off.

"Well not necessarily. Magic always works for a reason by us being brought back maybe we are supposed to vanquish him in this time. Or at the least help Uncle Cole to put Caleon out of commission and take Ashley out of the picture." Chris cut in to Telane's comment as Cole looked towards the older form of Piper's son at the mention of his name again.

"Are you sure?" Piper questioned with hesitation of her son and glanced between him and Coleen.

"Chris is right. We need to take Ashley out and that is a given but Caleon may still need to rise in power in our time stream. Think of it as us setting the course of destiny back on track." Coleen spoke up now as her green eyes locked with Piper's and another piece fell in to place as Piper felt a twinge of déjà vu.

"Ok that makes sense. So we need Mallory to be able to tell us how Victoria Warren vanquished his father?" Piper responded up to Coleen and Chris who glanced at each other before shrugging.

"Great!" Cole shot out with frustration before Telane and the others returned their attention to him. "So where do we find this fallen white lighter who might I add has not used her powers in so long that no one can sense her. Do we look like the magical lost and found patrol?" He continued as his temper rose and Coleen laughed at his response.

"Well maybe in a twisted sense we are." Telane teased then rolled her eyes "No Cole you aren't. I am."

"Oh well in that case, good luck!" Cole spit out in response. He turned back to Piper "In the mean time…." He began but stopped mid-sentence when he saw the young woman beside him close her eyes and then they shot open as she held her hand up and a transparent like screen appeared in a flash as a map appeared.

"What is that?" Piper spit out and looked up at the Coleen who shrugged.

"It's my own form of scrying I guess you could say" She began then looked at Chris "Ashley has surfaced and she brought demons with her to that location." She reported to Chris who now wore a grim expression.

Cole spoke up again "Well it seems that Caleon has a plan to attack something there. That's a plan we are going to interrupt that is if you two are up to it." Coleen looked up at him and smiled as Chris looked at Piper.

"Fine you three can go, but I'm coming to." Piper reported.

"What happened to the Piper who wanted a normal life? You know I think you miss demon fighting." Cole shot at her, she glared up at the taller man as Coleen, and Chris both tried to stifle a laugh.

"Shut up Cole. When we arrive there, I am going to call for Paige. Got it?" Piper responded and caused Cole to roll his eyes before holding his hand out to her.

"Wait you do both have a form of transport right?" Cole then questioned as Piper took a hold of his hand and smiled at Chris as he orbed out without verbally answering the question. Cole then glanced to Coleen and held out his free hand to her when she turned to face Telane.

"Will you be back soon?" Coleen questioned to Telane who now looked confused at her when she ignored Cole's question.

"Yes a few days at the most." Telane muttered and Coleen smiled. Cole cleared his throat as frustration filled his demeanor at being ignored and then Telane noticed a similarity in the two as she laughed and glanced at Piper before waving and shimmering out. But not before whispering in sarcasm "Have fun."

"What am I a potted plant? Answer me!" Cole yelled now at Coleen who turned on him and glared.

"You really are impatient that never changes." She spit out at him with her own temper and glared as she began to fade from view. Blue lights started to dance around her before it mixed with something similar to the power of shimmering and she disappeared from the room.

"Ok what the hell was that?" Cole asked down to Piper who still held his hand with agitation.

"Cole! Ask later, shimmer now!" She demanded as he laughed at her slightly before obliging to her request.

--

**Piper's Bistro**

Paige sat with her husband Henry at her sister's restaurant eating lunch. Henry had called her as soon as Lillith had left his office and told her the message that had been given to him to relay. She immediately went back to the Elders and spoke to them about what she had been told.

"So the Elders had relayed the message?" Henry asked between bites of his meal.

"Yes. They are going to find Tiffany's white lighter and have her relay…." She began to respond but then felt her sister calling.

"I have to go Piper is calling me. Let's hope they got the message out soon enough. You know how those damn Elders can be." She spoke to her husband before standing and leaning over kissing him quickly. "I feel Piper's panic which can never be good." She whispered in to his ear before walking to the restroom and orbing out after making sure no one else was in there with her.

--

**Buena Vista Park**

The group arrived at the blip that appeared on the magical map and it took them to Buena Vista Park. It was located to the north of the city on the steep hills that over looks the city. The Condos that Henry and Paige had decided to call home, was located in the Buena Vista Heights neighborhood.

"Well leave it to the damn demons to actually pick a place where the camouflage may actually come in handy." Piper complained as Paige soon orbed in behind them and smiled.

"What's going on?" She asked to her oldest sister. Piper then filled her in that Coleen had sensed Ashley's arrival and she brought a few demons with her as well.

"Well it seems that Lillith's advice was well given." Paige then commented as Cole's eyes locked with hers in a fury and Paige hid her surprise at his expression she quickly added, "She stopped by to visit Henry at his office today. It was the only place between here and our condominium. All she did was delivered a message for me."

"Did she look ok?" Cole finally spit out and Coleen glanced at him with worry filling her gaze before she looked back at Chris who smiled at her to try to ease the tension. Piper noticed the exchange and then glanced at Coleen before returning her attention back to Paige.

"I don't know Cole I didn't think to ask!" Paige shot back as she heard the jingles and another white lighter appeared but it was not someone she had expected to see. Blue eyes outlined in dark eyeliner stared at her in surprise as she smiled and walked over pulling Paige in to a hug.

"Paige I didn't know you were the one who gave the Elders that tip." The taller woman spoke with surprise as she tossed a strand of light straight brown hair over her shoulder.

"Miguel?" Paige finally spit out "What's going on?"

"Paige, I'm Tiffany's white lighter as well as Neil's and Shania's. In fact most of the witches in the coven are my charges if they aren't yours or Kevin's." Miguel answered with a grin but her eyes danced with a serious note.

"What's going on?" Cole finally questioned and Piper shrugged her shoulders.

"From what I can gather Miguel is the white lighter…" Piper began and Cole let out a heavy sigh.

"Piper I can hear. I mean how does Paige know her?" Cole retorted.

"Oh looks like the all knowing Oz, didn't catch everything from Limbo after all." Piper teased, "That's Miguel. She used to be Paige's charge before she died no thanks to Billie and Christy." Her voice quickly took on a tone of sadness.

Miguel turned to face them now and waved her hand "Don't worry about it Piper. That's in the past besides my after life is way better then my normal life ever was."

"I think we are getting off track here." Chris spoke up from where he was standing; he and Coleen had made their way to an outcropping of trees as they peered through the bramble of branches at demons starting to skulk about. Piper pulled away from Cole as he took a defensive position and walked over to where they stood and watched but the demons closest to their position looked angry.

Miguel leaned in to Paige "I warned Shania and she told the others so they decided to stay away from the meeting grounds tonight and post pone their plans. I thought I'd come and see if I can be of assistance." Paige smiled with triumph and motioned for her to follow as they to stepped closer to watch.

"Where are they? Caleon is not going to be happy about this?" one of the taller male demons complained to the female Oracle who gazed around the grounds. Kimaris pulled out of the ranks and approached them.

"What did you do?" Ashley questioned with contempt catching a glare filled with hate from Kimaris/Lillith as she turned on her.

"Nothing. Oracle you may be the lover of Caleon but do not tempt me or I will kill you with out a second thought!" Kimaris boomed and Ashley flinched back from her anger. "I will go and search out the area and see if I can find anyone. But I do not sense any of the targets so it may be that Caleon's plan will have to wait." She added calming herself and turning around as she hid a sly grin from the demons that surrounded her.

"Look over there! Chris it's her." Coleen stated as worry continued to fill her tone and Chris peered out to see the purple demoness that Coleen was referring to and then he turned his attention on to his mother.

"Do you think we can freeze the scene?" Chris questioned as Piper looked up at him.

"What? ALL OF THEM?" Piper questioned but forced herself to keep her voice down.

"Well yea what other scene would he be referring to Piper?" Cole questioned with irritation and then smiled with his usual cocky attitude "You can do it Piper. I'll help."

"Why?" Piper finally shot at Chris as she gave in to defeat.

"Coleen you tell her." Chris forced himself to say as she finally ripped her gaze from the scene and turned her attention on to Piper.

"Kimaris was never supposed to be awakened in Lillith. She has been taught since child hood to keep it under balance but whatever Ashley gave her was a potion from our time. One that can heighten ones own evil side." She spoke and then let the silence fill Piper's mind as she nodded her head in understanding.

"You are worried? All right new plan we are pulling her out of there whether she likes it or not. I have had enough of Cole sulking around and I do not care what Telane says this plan is outside of our knowing now." Piper spoke in her tone that she took whenever she had to take on role as the leader and Chris as well as Cole smiled down at the shorter woman before she raised her hands and focused her energy. Before Cole could join in to help her, she threw her hands out in the motion and most of the demons froze in place. Kimaris, and Ashley as well as the few demons beside them remained unfrozen by Piper's power as Cole acted quickly and shimmered in behind Kimaris releasing a stream of bullet like energy balls around at the few demons that were unaffected.

"It was a set up!" Ashley yelled as she turned on Kimaris "You did betray Caleon."

"No I didn't betray anyone that I cared about." Kimaris spoke as her eyebrow lifted and her icy tone drifted back to the Oracle. Cole waved his hand again, as he turned the Oracle in to the very crystal ball she carried.

"If she likes to disappear in that thing so much, maybe she'll be happy spending Eternity inside of it." Cole said with a dark voice before focusing his attention on Kimaris. She stepped back away from him as there were still a couple demons left around them and he turned summoning a stream of fire. One shimmered in behind him as Chris appeared in a blur of orbing lights then deflected the demon sending it flying back in to the set of trees it had been hiding in.

"Well this is easy." Chris commented and Coleen quickly glanced around.

"To easy." Both Piper and Paige whispered in unison and shook their heads.

"Ashley won't stay under Cole's spell for long. If it were that easy I would have done it earlier." Kimaris whispered through clenched teeth as she turned on Cole "What are you doing here?"

"We came to talk to you but apparently you have fallen in to your fake role a little to well." Cole commented with anger at her question. She cocked her head before letting out a puff of air and looked around the area.

"Do you think that they will stay frozen for awhile?" She questioned Piper who shrugged her shoulders.

"Until I unfreeze them or get tired, yeah they will." Piper shot at her as her brown eyes glanced the form once over of Kimaris/Lillith as she began the process of returning to her natural form and then let out a breath in pain.

"The transformation is hard for you. Is it painful?" Piper questioned and Lillith nodded her head slowly.

"That doesn't make sense. When I turned in to Belthazor it was not painful but actually relieving." Cole murmured down as he stepped closer to Lillith who looked up at him and shrugged her shoulders.

"Yeah but you are half-mortal. She is half-white lighter so those two elements dueling mixed with that potion actually causes her pain. Ashley wants it that way so she tries to avoid reverting back to her natural form." Coleen spoke up now as Lillith turned her attention to the two people standing behind Piper that she didn't recognize.

"Who are you again?" She questioned with suspicion but then her eyes fell on Coleen and she quickly glanced at Cole. "Are you two related?"

Cole looked at her baffled as Piper hissed "Shut up. Now is not the time for that!"

"Oh right. What are you all doing here?" Lillith repeated her earlier question as Cole continued to roll the observation that Lillith had blurted out earlier and continued to now stare at Coleen while Piper reported everything from the Elders' observations, to Miguel being the white lighter of some of the coven members, and about what Telane was doing.

Coleen focused her attention on Cole and stared at him before rolling her eyes and moving her hand in a gesture that told him to pay attention but slightly began to move her weight from foot to foot at the same time as she made the gesture. He shook his head with frustration before returning to the conversation at hand.

"Oh I see. Well it explains a lot about Ashley that did not add up before." Lillith finally muttered as she saw Cole now staring at her and she smiled softly at him.

"Chris and Coleen are here because Ashley came from their time. We tried to summon Mallory but ended up with them." Paige explained on and then Lillith focused her attention on the witch/white lighter hybrid and shook her head.

"Wait Mallory? Piper failed to just mention that part…" Lillith began to protest but then froze as Cole walked closer to her.

"You aren't staying with them. Let's go back to the Manor and talk about this. Please; now that we know all the info we need, you can come back now." Cole said with a stern voice and Lillith looked up at him with sympathy but shook her head.

"No we don't. We still do not know Ashley's intentions and…" Lillith began to protest but Piper spoke up now.

"Honey I agree with him. Coleen is worried about you being undercover because of that potion that Ashley gave you; we will deal with this another way. Why are you being so irrational?" She said in a sympathetic but demanding tone if that was possible. Piper then continued to watch for her reaction as Lillith began to fidget and Cole could not help but laugh.

"Well it seems even with your rampaging demon let loose, you still are self-conscious. That's good to know!" Cole shot at her and she shot him a glare.

"Shut up!" Lillith yelled back as her eyes danced over the group then returned her attention to Chris and Coleen. "You seemed to be awfully worried for not knowing me." She then added and Coleen looked up at her with surprise.

"You're still around in the future you know." Chris spoke up before Coleen could say anything and she gratefully smiled at him but then he added as he locked eyes with Piper now who smiled at her son "That is you will be if you give up this crazy half-baked plan of yours."

"Excuse me?" Lillith questioned to him with her temper rising and Cole smiled at her.

Chris quickly deflected her temper and grinned, "You are not meant to become Kimaris. Even if the Oracle found a way, back in time that may be what she had wanted was for you to convert. Do you really want to help her get what she wanted?"

"How do you know that?" Lillith questioned to him.

Cole now responded, "He's from the future I think he knows what he's talking about. Besides he's Piper's son right down to her mannerisms, do you want to test his temper?" Cole taunted to Lillith who glared up at him and Piper now stared at him.

"Hey what the hell is that supposed to mean?" Piper shot out.

Paige glanced between the group and back to Miguel who laughed at their argument. "Piper it was a compliment." Paige tried to intervene.

"Like hell it was." Piper yelled to her younger sister as Paige looked at Cole for help.

"Can we take this back to the Manor before your temper causes the whole scene to unfreeze." Cole shot at her and Piper continued to hold her glare as she waved her hand for Chris to step closer and she then grabbed her son's hand.

"I still think that I should…" Lillith began to protest before she was enwrapped by two masculine arms and shimmered out of the area before Piper and Chris even orbed out.

"Did he just kidnap a demon?" Miguel questioned with sarcasm.

"Kind of." Paige answered with a grin of her own as she glanced at the other demons and felt a chill run up her spine. "Let's get out of here before they really do unfreeze. I am not feeling up to an all out brawl right now." With that both her and Miguel orbed out of the area.

That left Piper, Chris, and Coleen standing there alone. Piper quickly pulled away from Chris and walked over to Coleen as he watched his mother with confusion. "You orb back to the Manor. Coleen take me to Phoebe's."

"What?" Chris stammered for words and Piper pointed a finger at him.

"Do not argue with your mother Chris Perry Halliwell! I am not stupid." She answered him and then forced a smile.

"Can you at least tell me why are we going to Phoebe's?" Coleen whispered to try and ease the tension and chocolate brown danced to the direction of the taller woman next to her as she looked in to the green eyes of Coleen and shrugged.

"We need to fill Phoebe in on what's going on and you and I need to talk in private Coleen Turner." Coleen paled at the implication as Piper tilted her head to look at the young woman's height. "Oh don't act like it's the end of the world or that it was hard to figure it out. You mirror him in every way aside from your hair being a lighter color. Hell you even got his height you're a freaking bean-pole."

Chris glared at his mom with defiance and shook his head "How do you know her mother isn't tall?" He tried to argue and Piper glanced at him now shaking her head.

"Chris her mother is shorter than I am! Let's go, you go back to the Manor!" Piper shouted at him as she waved her hand in a good-bye motion and Coleen followed the orders of the shorter woman before Chris let out a frustrated breath and orbed out as well following what his mom had told him to do.

--

**Toronto, Canada**

Night fell as Mike Celluci eased back in to his chair before he jumped at a figure appearing out of thin air.

"Jesus Christ with crutches Telane! What are you trying to do send me to an early grave?" Mike yelled at her as she smiled down at the mortal man sitting in his seat.

"Celluci if you scare that easily I think you chose the wrong life style." Telane teased as another female walked out of the much-darkened room to the left of the living room where they stood and before Telane even saw it coming the form moved faster then the blink of an eye and pinned the tan woman to the wall.

"What's that supposed to mean?" the blue eyes turned to ice as they gazed in to Telane's hazel eyes. The ice eyes belonged to a petite short woman, much shorter then Telane, with pale skin and blonde hair that was slightly darker then Telane's in tone. As Vicki glared at her Telane smiled. The petite woman should not have been able to lift the form of Telane so easily and pin her against the wall by her throat. Vicki could feel the demon's blood pumping through her veins as she slightly licked her lips.

"Vicki Nelson. It's been awhile hasn't it?" Telane taunted and waved her free hand and pointed at Vicki. "I simply meant if Mike scares so easily he already picked a lifestyle that is sending him to an early grave. I mean dating a vampire and all who not only is a vampire, but also takes on super natural cases as a nighttime private investigator. That's all I was saying."

Vicki let out a slight laugh and released her hold as Telane fell back to standing and lifted her hand to her throat. "You know even if you are a vampire with a mortal soul, you still cause as much pain as the demonic ones." Telane complained and Vicki shrugged her shoulders.

"Yeah I guess you could say I am a vampire with an inferiority complex. Must get that from my sire." Vicki shot back at her and Telane paled slightly as Vicki quickly furthered the verbal tango "Besides you're one to complain. Even if you are neutral, I do not have the best experience with demons just appearing in my home. So you're lucky you caught me right when I woke up."

"Ya think?" Telane shot at her then smiled and shrugged her shoulders again before taking a seat on the love seat on the other side of Mike's chair.

"Listen Ladies you could do this all night. But before I go to bed seeing as I am a mortal. Can you explain what's going on?" Mike questioned and looked between Telane and Vicki.

"Actually that's a good question. Telane not that it isn't good to see you, but what in the seven circles of hell are you doing here?" Vicki shot at her with curiosity.

"I need to find Mallory." Telane spoke as Vicki looked at her with suspicion now.

_**To Be Continued**_

_**--**_

End Note: Ok I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I am already excited about writing the next one. As always, tell me what you like and dislike. Here are some side notes you may be curious to know **Negen **is Dutch for nine thus I got the Power of Negen . Another idea from Atlan when she commented about them needing to be the power of nine ;). The other note is all you really need to know right now is that Vicki Nelson and Mike Celluci are from Tanya Huff's Blood Book series, and the show Bloodties based on her novels. IF you have only seen the show or have no idea at all, what you need to know is that she is a Private Investigator who used to be a homicide detective and her and Celluci were partners. Now she is a P.I. who after meeting Henry Fitzroy and a demon named Aseroth has Supernatural cases drawn to her. In the books, she is eventually turned in to a vampire but believe me that still does not ruin the books and I recommend that if you like Charmed, that you read the books. They are way better then the show Bloodties ;) (Although the show rocks to.)


	7. Closure and Revelations

-1Guardians and the Chameleon King?

By: Lunara Dragon/ Dragonstar

Chapter 7: Closure and revelations

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews and suggestions etc. Thanks to anyone who is reading at all for that matter. As usual I do not own Charmed or in this case the Blood books/Bloodties either that is © to Tanya Huff, Charmed © To Spelling Entertainment/Paramount/WB etc. I do own this fan fiction and my original characters. Also thanks to Mad dogg for some suggestions on powers for Ashley the Oracle they won't really appear until later chapters but I wanted to say thanks none the less. Also I hope that Phoebe and Cole fans will enjoy the conversation in this ;). On to the story…

**Underworld:**

"What do you mean she was kidnapped? How could you let this happen Ashley?" Caleon's voice boomed out over the cavern as he leaned in to the smaller body he had pinned to the wall forcing the oracle to feel the angular points of the rocky caverns walls.

"Well not exactly kidnapped my liege. I told you even as her demon counter part one thing you did not count on was…" Ashley began in her own defense but immediately stopped as Caleon released a low growl.

"I do not want excuses. You're from the future and yet you still have failed me! There is no good reason for that." Caleon spit out but Ashley weakly reached a hand to his face and tried to calm her lover. "No matter what time I am from you knew your sister was a wild card. But you also learned what you needed to know from her. Right?" Ashley spoke softly as the oracle's blue eyes lit up with some fuel of her own.

"Perhaps you are right. I have learned that I need to destroy her in order to get to the Charmed ones and have a clearer head when doing it. That won't occur until she is out of the way." Caleon's voice now took on a low but malevolent tone causing Ashley to pull her hand back swiftly and shake her head no but he ignored her as he finally pulled away and strode towards the door and pulled it open; bellowing for Lanson to come in to his quarters.

--

**Halliwell Manor**

Chris sat with Leo at one side of the table staring over at Cole and Lillith on the other side. The room had been filled with near silence for the last half an hour when Leo returned from Magic School and Chris had filled his father in on what was going on, leaving out the part of course of Piper's knowledge about Coleen, and now they sat staring at each other waiting for Piper to return with Coleen and possibly Phoebe.

Cole continued to give side glances at Lillith who pounded her hand on the table and fidgeted causing him to not be able to look a way because she was the one moving the most in the room.

"Stop that." Cole muttered with irritation. "Are you not happy to be here?" He finally said on a near growl. Lillith looked at him with surprise and shook her head as she pulled herself to stand.

"No! I am glad to be here; well it's more of a mixed joy." She shot back while slowly gliding away from the room.

"Well why are you fidgeting more then usual? There isn't even any attention on you or high stress." Cole responded.

"You mean aside from the fact that my brother could come seeking me at any moment? I could be the reason that they come charging in here and one of the kids gets hurt, or…." Lillith began and Cole smiled at her.

"You're babbling and no one's going to get hurt. Alright though I get it we do have some stress on us but you know what I meant." Cole answered in a soothing tone and he walked over and placed his hands on her shoulders to calm her but still felt her slight shifting of weight from foot to foot.

Wyatt walked to stand between the two and Leo smiled down at his five year old son who glanced curiously with his wide eyes from one standing adult to the next before glancing at his dad and younger brother from the future. "Why Uncle Cole think she fidgeting?" He quizzed his did and Leo shrugged.

Wyatt watched Lillith for a few more moments then gave her a big grin and glanced then stared up at Cole and laughed. "Silly Uncle Cole. She not fidget, she doing the pee-pee dance!" Wyatt spit out with a laugh in his tone.

"What?" Cole questioned as one dark brow arched over his green eyes. He then returned his attention to Lillith who grinned and shrugged.

"The What?" Cole shot at the two again and Chris released his own laugh from his seat at the table.

"The Pee-pee dance. It means she has to use the restroom." Leo observed aloud, and Cole refocused his gaze on the shorter brown haired woman.

"Then why didn't you just go?" Cole yelled with irritation causing Wyatt to laugh some more.

"I was trying to hold it because I thought Piper would have gotten here by now." Lillith tried to say in her own defense as a blush erupted before she orbed from the room out of Cole's grip and left. The tall man then turned on his heel and walked back taking his seat as he stared at Christopher and Leo then down at Wyatt.

"So what are you up to big guy?" Cole questioned down to the younger boy who still smiled with humor dancing in his blue eyes as he walked closer in to the dining room to where his dad and Chris were sitting. Christopher, the younger one, followed Wyatt in to the room as the two stared around at the three adults left occupying the seats.

"Play with us! You boring right now." Wyatt finally announced causing Leo to let out a deep breath before bending to scoop up one of his sons and Christopher walked over to Cole who rolled his eyes before repeating Leo's earlier motion and picking Christopher up.

"What do you kids want to play?" Cole questioned to the toddler that now sat in his lap.

--

**Phoebe and Coop's pent house. **

Coop sat with Patricia and Piper, while his wife laid Paige's twins down for bed. They had fallen asleep by the time Paige and Henry arrived and so they were given the night off as the two agreed to watch the twins until morning.

Piper sat staring at Coop with some anger still seething in her gaze. They had talked about what had happened and the return of Lillith. Coop immediately went rigid with the mention of Cole and Piper kept giving him a look that kept him from actually verbalizing his thoughts.

Phoebe then soon returned to see Coleen was still tense and kept standing behind the chair that Piper occupied. "Why don't you sit to so we can finish this conversation?" Phoebe questioned in a soothing voice but it seemed to catch Coleen completely off guard as she nodded and finally allowed the shorter dark haired woman to pull her to the couch, but once there Coleen was the one helping Phoebe lower her extra weight in to the seat before she sat on the other side of the pregnant woman.

"Ok Piper spit it out there are other things you haven't told me. So come clean." Phoebe questioned with a suspicious glare and Piper rolled her eyes.

"What are you talking about Pheebs that pretty much sums it up? For some reason Caleon was targeting the coven Miguel has charges in, Cole kidnapped Lillith after we unanimously decided she should no longer awaken Kimaris, and Telane is going to track down the only person who knows how to kill the bastard." Piper replied tartly.

"We've been doing this for so long now I can tell when you leave stuff out. So what is it?" Phoebe questioned and then locked her gaze on Coleen and tried to place why her eyes looked so familiar as the green eyes of the younger woman sitting next to her locked with Phoebe's.

"It's nothing major. Can you be happy with that?" Piper tried to answer as Coleen quickly glanced between the sisters and tried to take attention off of Phoebe's question.

"Well we have to go. You can stay here or go to the Manor but Piper and I need to talk apparently." Coleen spit out after taking a deep breath.

"What do you mean apparently?" Phoebe questioned with a grin and glanced humorously at Piper now.

"It means I need to talk to Coleen about something that is none of your concern." Piper said returning the voice of oldest and wore a straight face. Phoebe nodded then the group looked at Coop.

"Are you ok honey, you haven't said anything this entire time?" Phoebe finally questioned her husband as the Cupid shrugged his shoulders.

"No I'm not ok. But does that really matter?" He said glancing between Piper and Phoebe.

"If you have concerns you can talk about them Coop, just don't give Cole such a hard time." Piper answered in a soothing voice but her eyes suggested differently as they took on a cold stare.

"I just still don't understand how having a former demon and a half-demon is the best choice for our kids." Coop muttered ending his statement there and not fully saying what he wanted. Coleen stood up with out realizing and glared down at the seated man.

"Are you kidding me? Cole Turner is the best thing that ever happened to all of us. It's the best choice because he loves them passionately. You have no idea what would have happened to your three daughters if Cole had not been around to save them…" Coleen began to yell as Piper quickly stepped up and pulled Coleen out of her rampant yelling at the cupid.

"Time to go! You wouldn't want to give to much away now would you?" Piper spit out as she caught Coleen's temper filled glare and a shudder ran up her spine. It reminded her of Cole and she shook her head. Coleen quickly replaced the mask of indifference and seemed to calm slightly when Piper took a stance in front of her. She then looked at Phoebe and Coop who both wore expressions of confusion "Go to the Manor Phoebe. Coop! We can deal with more of your issues later when we can talk rationally." The younger sister nodded her agreement as a suspicious expression continued to her face when Coleen took Piper's hand when she held it out and the two left in a fading shimmer trail filled with some lights.

"That was odd." Phoebe muttered and leaned over kissing Coop on the cheek. "We will talk about this when I get home I swear. Ok?"

"Yeah sure. Just be careful ok." Coop said in answer and watched his wife heart out as a grin crossed his face.

--

**Halliwell Manor**

A red heart radiated as Cole muttered "Great the peanut gallery is here…" He began but ended as soon as he saw it was Phoebe. She went to catch herself from where she had landed as a feminine hand reached out and caught her to help the pregnant witch steady herself.

"When did you start hearting places?" Lillith questioned with a quizzical look that mirrored Phoebe's. She had returned to the dining room shortly after the guys had started playing with Wyatt and Christopher, but continued to stand as Wyatt orbed her a ball from time to time.

"Just recently I'm surprised Cole didn't tell you. It only happened randomly until the last few days. Now I can actually use it almost as well as Coop does." Phoebe answered as Lillith released her hold on Phoebe. "Welcome back by the way." She quickly added but still held a questioning gaze.

"Thanks. I guess. I see your still of on the landings." Lillith muttered in response. The two women had found a boundary in their friendship but were still sometimes estranged from lengthy conversations.

Cole stood from playing as a ball whirred past Phoebe's head and Lillith caught it sending it back towards Wyatt. "What are you doing here? Where's Piper?" He questioned as he locked his bluish-green eyes on Phoebe and smiled causing Lillith to roll her eyes. Phoebe stared at them as a look of shock crossed her face.

"What?" Cole quickly asked and Phoebe just waved her hand to ease his concern and smiled at him.

"It's nothing. They said they'll be back here after Piper talks to Coleen." She answered in a weak voice but a thought crossed her mind "Hey Chris. Who is she exactly? I mean seeing as she's here to help I'm assuming that you can tell us who she is."

Chris looked up and shook his head "That's actually her choice. Aunt Phoebe you know that."

"So what does Piper need to talk to her about, I mean I want to know and…" Phoebe began with her hormones rising and mixing with her temper and stubborn attitude. In mid-sentence she was enveloped in a bright red heart and disappeared from the room.

"Where the hell did she go?" Lillith quickly questioned with worry and Cole shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm assuming to the people she was thinking about." Cole answered.

"So go after her!" Lillith muttered and Cole shook his head as a sheepish grin crossed his face.

"I established way before you even came along I would not go with her to help vanquish a sister. Besides I already swore I also would not be chasing her around the globe." He shot back.

"What?" Chris questioned now as he stood and left his dad playing with the younger version of himself and his brother Wyatt.

"I told Phoebe, it's her husband's fault that their baby has that ability so he should be the one to catch her. Not me." Cole responded and Chris shook his head.

"But you're their guardian." Chris spit out at his adopted Uncle.

"Enough. We've established that she went to Piper so she's fine. Right?" Lillith said as she forced herself to end the argument and Cole nodded.

"I wouldn't actually be calm if I didn't sense where Phoebe had landed." He finally answered.

"Well you could have clarified that from the beginning!" Chris and Lillith yelled back in unison before Leo forced his smile to be unseen. He knew Cole well enough to know that he would not stick to what he swore if Phoebe were ever in any real danger.

--

**Underworld**

Caleon sat reclining in his chair as he stared at Lanson who held the dark purple demon's glare.  
"So it's been decided then just like that? You're risking all of your followers to go after the Charmed Ones? What about re-organizing the Underworld?" Lanson said in a cool tone.

"That will be much easier to do if they are out of the way and their pesky Guardians are out of a job." Caleon responded and focused his attention on the attack plans sitting in front of him.

"Fine what's your plan?" Lanson gave in to the camouflage demon's desires and sat back in his seat, defeat written all over his face.

"Lanson don't act like you've been given a death sentence." Caleon teased and grinned maliciously at his head in security and attacks.

"Oh funny. From my side that's what you practically are giving all of us sending us after them." Lanson muttered under his breath.

"Not with the route I've chosen. We will capture the two witches that are the most pregnant, which includes Belthazor's former wife. When she is captured, well you put in the rest of the pieces." Caleon began and Lanson's eyes danced with some hope that his leader was not completely crazed.

"Cole Turner will lose all rational thought and come barging down here since your sister knows our location. With both of them here you can use his powers to take out Lillith and the two witches in one sweep. That may just work." Lanson answered and Caleon grinned.

"You ever doubted me?" He growled.

"Well no, not exactly sir. Just no one has succeeded before, not even the Triad or the Source." Lanson muttered.

"Yes but they didn't have the ability given to me by my secret weapon." Caleon responded coolly and continued to glare at the demon sitting across from him.

--

**Vicki Nelson P.I. Office in Toronto, Canada**

The sun had already been down for a few hours and Vicki sat with Telane in her office. Hazel eyes continued to penetrate in to the blue eyes that had glazed over to look like ice as Vicki tried to use her vampire 'mojo' as she always referred to it as, and to no avail on the demoness.

Vicki quickly turned and reached for her cell phone pulling it open and hitting the speed dial of one. "What are you doing?" Telane quickly questioned.

"Calling the one person I know who knows what you are. Telane you're great and all but you haven't really ever opened up to me and still aren't being honest." Vicki responded simply as her eyes readjusted to look human again.

"Isn't that kind of sad that you still need to call the man who sired you?" Telane spit out as she crossed her arms and looked away but her features softened when Vicki put the speaker phone on and semi-deep voice said hello. Telane quickly looked down at it with longing but refused to speak.

"Vicki, what do you want?" The voice questioned in an order more then friendly tone.

"I need to know something. You never did teach me what to do when the vampire trance thing doesn't work on someone." Vicki growled in response.

"You called me for that? I told you that when we first met. Either kill them or trust them." Henry Fitzroy responded.

"Yeah see it's not so she'll forget me so much as I need to know if she is telling the truth. Somehow I don't think you want me killing her either." Vicki quipped in response.

Telane finally spoke up as the two continued to get in to a verbal tango over the phone with un-natural growls being mixed in "Listen you two. I hardly doubt being territorial on the phone is really going to help either of you!" She yelled as her temper rose and as soon as Henry recognized the melodious but husky tone of the demoness the growl stopped.

"Vicki, take me off speaker phone right now." Henry pleaded and Vicki flipped her phone open.

"Care to tell me the answer now?" Vicki responded with a look of triumph.

"Human Vampires. They're worse then demonic ones." Telane mumbled to herself but Vicki's hearing still picked it up and caused the blonde haired demoness to receive a glare and a long growl in answer.

--

**Turner/Nelson Condo (**side note: Do you get where Lillith stole her last name from now?)

Piper had told Coleen to take her to the condo to talk knowing that Cole was at the manor and Telane was some place in Canada. The two sat down as Piper noted the calm return completely to the taller one. While the two had talked about Coleen's parents and Piper had her suspicions confirmed, they hadn't noticed the glowing red heart or the figure that now stayed hidden in the kitchen eaves dropping on their conversation.

"Ok so we've established you are in fact Cole's daughter and you answered my question about your mother. How many of you are there?" Piper quizzed Coleen who locked her blue eyes on Piper and shook her head.

"I can't answer that Aunt Piper you know that." Coleen felt better knowing that she could refer to her as Aunt again and Piper looked happy at the name. "If it helps I am the oldest and I do have siblings. I just can't tell you how many." Coleen added as Piper nodded.

"Got it so can I ask you something? If I am Aunt Piper do you refer to everyone like that?" Piper questioned with curiosity now.

"No. You, Uncle Leo, as well as Aunt Paige and Uncle Henry yeah. Aunt Phoebe is ok to but Coop not so much." Coleen responded with a solemn tone and Piper shook her head as she stared in to the kitchen where a red glow erupted and Piper now looked dazed.

"Oh shit. Chris is going to kill me." Coleen muttered as she quickly grabbed Piper's arm and transported them to the Manor.

--

**Halliwell Manor**

Cole now sat with Lillith as Leo took the two boys up to put them to bed and Chris went with his Dad to give them some privacy. Lillith looked at Cole now as his eyes locked with hers. The two sat talking during the same time that Coleen and Piper were discussing matters, and Phoebe sat in the kitchen eaves dropping.

"What is it?" She questioned to him.

"Why are you not happy to be back? Your job is done you found information out." Cole answered with his temper rising mixed with worry.

Lillith reached her hand over and placed it on his as the fingers intertwined and she shook her head. "But I wasn't needed here, and there was more I could have done to stop him…"

"No you heard Chris and his friend. You were never even supposed to awaken your demonic half more then it already was inside of you." Cole shot at her.

"Yes but time travel isn't really normal either Cole. Why are you so upset?"

"Because I know what its like to half that demonic half raging inside of you. You found a balance and I'd hate to see you deal with that now. Not to mention I will need your help protecting three pregnant women, two mortal men, and five children." He said through clenched teeth.

"That's why I sent Telane. She is more then enough to help you…." Lillith began as Cole stood up from his seat, knocking the chair back with force.

"Fine I needed you, not her, you!" Cole yelled and Lillith shot him a surprised glare. She was quickly pulled to stand as well as he reached his free hand up to trace her jaw line. "Lillith. Don't you get it yet?" He questioned.

Lillith looked at him and closed her eyes when his skin came in contact with her jaw as she leaned in to his touch and then opened her eyes to answer but before she could a red heart announced the return of his ex-wife.

"Cole! We need to talk now!" Phoebe yelled out and the two figures turned to stare at the brown haired, brown eyed woman.

"Now?" Cole questioned with irritation and she nodded furiously but then saw his hand still sitting on Lillith's face and her expression changed to discomfort.

"Sorry." She muttered quickly and Lillith pulled away from Cole's touch. "But I need to talk to you about our past. I am ready and was waiting because I didn't think Coop was but that doesn't matter."

"Oh that talk." Lillith mumbled as she smiled at Phoebe who looked at her with surprise. "It's about time you two took care of that."

"Wait, how do you…" Phoebe began and Cole glanced between the two women.

"Because you two have been driving the rest of us insane since Cole came back permanently." Lillith answered simply as she shrugged and then looked at Cole and motioned. "You do want to start fresh right? You said yourself to do that you need to talk to Phoebe about the past."

Cole now looked shocked "Well yeah, but this is unexpected."

"Just go. We can talk any time, I live with your for Christ sake" Lillith smiled as she pushed him towards Phoebe now and the two looked at each other awkwardly. "Play nice though."

Cole locked his gaze on Lillith but reached his hand out to Phoebe for her to take it. "You are using too much energy and pushing the baby. I'll take care of your next transport. As for you…" He began but looked to see Phoebe placing her hand in his as a jolt ran up his spine and he tried to hide his old feelings. "Promise me you'll be at home when…"

Lillith cut him off and did a shooing motion "Yes I promise. I won't go all demonetized again. Just go!" She yelled just as Piper and Coleen appeared in the room and Phoebe shot them a quick glare before Cole shimmered them out of the Manor.

"What just happened?" Piper yelled at Lillith who shrugged.

"Their finally going to talk about the past. They both need closure." Lillith answered with a smile and Piper now glanced between Coleen and Lillith.

"Is that ok?" Piper questioned to Coleen who nodded.

"It's a bit earlier then I expected. Aunt Phoebe went years with out talking to him about it, not until Chris was like six. Hopefully it won't change anything though." She muttered as she caught her self being stared at by the shorter sandy brown haired woman.

"Wait Aunt Phoebe? Who are you?" Lillith questioned.

Piper glanced at Lillith and rolled her eyes "Not now. Too much has already happened." She demanded and the former soul guardian took a step back but let out a sigh of defeat.

--

**Turner/Nelson Condo again**

The shimmer took them to Cole's condo since Phoebe's home was out of the question and he took Phoebe to the couch that Piper had just occupied earlier that night. He turned then walked and opened a window to let in some cool night air as the breeze floated in to the room cooling it. He then went to sit next to Phoebe and she scooted slightly closer but kept her gaze from his.

"Well where do you want to start?" Cole questioned her. "I thought we were ok but apparently not." He muttered after.

"Yeah apparently not seeing as Lillith knows you've been waiting for this talk to." Phoebe shot back and the two glanced at each other finally making eye contact. Phoebe hesitantly reached her hand over and placed it in Cole's giving it a soft squeeze.

"I never thought we'd be here again." Phoebe finally stated and Cole smiled at her nodding his agreement.

"Phoebe, I never thought I would be alive again if that's any consolation." He said as one brow arched and Phoebe rolled her eyes.

"No Cole it actually isn't. I mean if I had known…" She began and found it hard to say "If I had known you were forced to watch us. I would have,"

Cole cut her off "You would have what? Brought me back as a wedding gift to your new husband? Made sure you sent me to the next plane? Phoebe your one of the strongest people I know but even you aren't capable of that."

"Really? You still think of me as one of the strongest people you know?" She questioned with surprise in a soft whisper and Cole saw the tear escape from her eye.

"Yes Phoebe I do. I understand why you pushed me away I just wish you could understand that…" Cole began in a deflated voice but Phoebe released his hand as she reached up and placed it over his mouth to keep him from talking. His breath caught in his throat at her touch.

"I do understand. You were never responsible for the Source thing, and I also comprehend now why you tried so hard to get me back. It wasn't just me, it was the love thing. We destroyed who you used to be but weren't there when you needed the help to become the person that's here now." Phoebe answered with an apologetic tone and Cole reached up brushing away her tears. She then muttered "Damn hormones."

"Actually, Piper did try a few times. But by that point I was already crazy." Cole answered with a serious tone as he recalled the day Piper came to him for help when Phoebe had been kidnapped and turned in to a mummy.

"Yeah but that was my fault." Phoebe shot back at him and he leaned closer as the breeze from outside blew a few strands of hair. Cole felt her soft skinned face as he placed a gentle kiss on her cheek and she looked at him startled now.

"Phoebe we are past that. I just want to know that…" Cole began in response and Phoebe surprised him by not pulling away from the closeness of his presence.

"Cole when I told you I would always love you, that wasn't a lie. So the love is different it's still there. A part of my heart always belonged to you but I am a realist." She answered and kissed the palm of his hand that still rested on her face as the masculine thumb continued to brush the loose water droplets from her face. "Just don't tell my husband that."

Cole grinned at the last part "Phoebe Halliwell, your married to a cupid. I think he already knows."

"Really? You think?" Phoebe muttered "Honestly I didn't even know it until I saw you again."

"Yeah I'm pretty sure sweetie. However I think your husband knows the same thing your ex-husband does. Even if he won't admit it." Cole answered in a hushed tone as the warm breath tickled at the pale skin.

"What's that?" Phoebe questioned still not pulling away.

Cole then leaned in closer and whispered in her ear softly with the same passion he had when they were together "I will always love you and all I wanted was what was best for you. Even if it is that damn cupid."

Phoebe pulled away now as brown locked with green and she intertwined her fingers with his hand pulling it away from her face. "But?" She questioned.

As the question hung in the air Cole let out a deep breath and smiled "Lillith was right you know. It is that love and now not being crazy, is the reason I will protect your daughters and our family. The pain isn't there any more because we both have moved on and are with people who will accept that we do still love each other but as you put it…" He answered but paused as Phoebe smiled and tilted her head to let out a small laugh.

"We're also realists. So we're friends? I mean we lost our son, and I'd hate to think your daughter wouldn't…" Phoebe now began but Cole now looked confused at her.

"My, my what?" He said stuttering on the question and Phoebe looked at him with a sheepish grin.

"Oh so I found out before you did?" She teased and Cole shook his head with frustration.

"You have to elaborate now." Cole muttered as Phoebe released his hand and stood from her seat looking down at her ex-husband with a taunting expression.

"Coleen, Chris's friend from the future. She would be YOUR daughter." Phoebe answered with a grin and Cole now stood with shock crossing his face and his eyes lit up.

"I have a daughter…" He muttered with joy and Phoebe grabbed his hand again pulling him in to a hug.

"Apparently my daughters aren't the only reason you stick around Cole Turner!" Phoebe yelled with joy and Cole returned the embrace as the two basked in the moment and continued to sway, even though no music played.

Cole finally cut through the silence as another question came out "Wait. If I have a daughter then…" He began and froze when Phoebe pulled away from his embrace and looked at him with curiosity.

"Looks like you and Lillith really do last?" She blurted out the question that the former empath already knew the answer to. Cole looked at her with more shock and grabbed her hand quickly shimmering them back to the Manor.

_**To Be Continued-**_

End Note: I hope you liked the chapter I had fun writing it. I am sure some of you saw some of the things coming but I wanted to write the conversation that brought Cole and Phoebe closure to the past, and allowing them to admit that a part of each of them would love the other as well as start a new type of relationship. Comments always appreciated. I also hope you are all happy with the out come of this chapter and everything. Suggestions are welcome as always. Also I thought about having for some reason Phoebe and Cole getting back together but then went to my original feelings. Because so much has happened since he died, Phoebe still wouldn't have gone back to him and I wanted both of them to move on. Besides, Cole deserves love to right? In the next chapter we will be introduced to some of Ashley's powers as well as the character of Mallory and the Charmed Ones will officially be assigned their new white lighter. (I'll give a cookie to anyone who guesses who it is. Ok not a real cookie but you get it. Right?)


	8. Family Affairs?

-1Guardians and the Chameleon King?

By: Lunara Dragon/ Dragonstar

Chapter 8: Family Affairs?

Author's Note: Charmed is not mine nor is Bloodties (Blood Books). The fanfic is mine and I am so sorry for the long delayed update I was in a writer's block and then had limited access and time with working full time again UGH! Hopefully in the next couple chapters I make up for it? Thanks again to the support of Joleca,Atlan, and Mad Dogg. MadDogg helped come up with some of Ashley's powers. On to the story.

**Halliwell Manor **

Chris sat with Coleen on the stairs as she nervously sat waiting for Cole and Lillith's arrival. Cole had said that they needed to talk today and inform Lillith what was going on, that's when it was revealed that Phoebe had told Cole who she was.

"Mom's gonna freak out. She never deals with this stuff well." Coleen muttered to Chris who just grinned and responded with a shrug. "You aren't much help either. Where's the lecture that usually ensues?"

"Ah I would but it's just too easy. You get to learn about consequences the hard way." Chris shot at her in a teasing manner. The girl that was the spitting image of her father punched her adopted cousin on the shoulder and glanced around. Wyatt and the younger form of Chris came walking in when they sensed the arrival. A knock erupted and Chris stood to answer the door.

As Chris pulled the door open and the two toddlers smiled up in delight Coleen kept her tensed position sitting on the Manor's stairs. The two adults on the outside of the door walked in and she relaxed a little when she saw her father's smile and his fingers intertwined with Lillith's. By the time she got old enough to note things and accomplish reasonable thoughts she realized how very overprotective her father was of her mother, her, and her siblings. He seemed to be compensating for a life he was never supposed to have and those habits were already beginning to show.

"Hey." Coleen finally greeted as she finally pushed herself to stand and walk towards the group congregating at the door.  
Cole looked at her as he released Lillith's hand and pulled Coleen in to a hug surprising Coleen as much as the past form of her mother. But the taller girl quickly returned the hug and shook off the surprise because it felt so natural to her.

"Is there something I should know?" Lillith questioned but held a half smile on her facial expression and Coleen knew that look all to well.

**Vicki Nelson P.I. Office. Toronto, Canada**

The blonde vampire and the blonde demoness sat in what seemed like an eternal staring contest before the ice blue eyes of Vicki Nelson changed and Telane smiled with satisfaction.

"Are you satisfied yet? We've been at this for hours and I have transferred all of my knowledge involving Mallory to you." Telane spoke up with exhaustion in her voice. She then quickly added "It's near dawn here you should be getting to bed. Where is she Vicki?"

"Mike will give you the answers you seek. I haven't fed so that will be your payment." Vicki muttered as she quickly flexed and pinned Telane against the wall sinking her teeth in the demon's neck before Telane could react. Telane's eyes glazed over with euphoria for the quick bite Vicki grabbed from her.

"Good night Telane. Tell Mike this and he will take you to Mallory. I bit you and that Henry trusts you. Oh you may also want to mention the part of Mallory's daughter needing her help." Vicki mumbled before racing the first dancing beams of sunlight in to her blacked out sanctuary.

--

**Halliwell Manor**

Piper walked in to the dining room and felt the tension mixed with joy in the air. Last night had been interesting one minute she was talking to Lillith about what she had learned while in the form of Kimaris and the next Cole and Phoebe were shimmering in to the Manor as Cole released his grip on her sister. Piper smiled while recalling the next event.

Cole had pulled Lillith in to an embrace that caught her off guard which was his style when he got happy about something. He had also muttered to her that they needed to talk and also repeated the same thing to Coleen before leaving. It had been agreed that the father and daughter talk would happen this morning.

Last night had also been the first time Piper had seen Cole so much in love and basking in its glow since her sister. Sure the two were in love but the man was still guarded. The brown haired, brown eyed witch broke out of her reverie when she saw Cole quickly approaching.

"So when will the fun begin?" Piper questioned to Cole as he ran over and gave her a hug to. "What the hell was that for?" She spit out with shock.

"You're having a baby and I love you?" Cole tried a stab at a good enough reason for hugging his ex sister-in-law. Leo chose that moment to make a fake coughing noise from the table and looked up from the morning paper.

"Is there something I should know about?" Leo questioned to Cole now with his suspicious gaze on the taller dark haired man. "You can't steal my wife Cole."

"I love you too?" Cole questioned with a teasing manner as his joy from last night's discovery still shone in his attitude and it caused Leo to roll his eyes when Piper answered that maybe she should be the one to worry. Coleen had followed her parents in to the dining room with the two forms of Chris and Wyatt following behind her. Lillith grinned at both Leo and Piper before side stepping around Cole and sitting across from Leo.

"Do you have any idea what's going on with him?" Leo questioned to her and Lillith smiled.

"He is in a very good mood and the only response I got last night before we fell asleep in his bed was that he gets a second shot and succeeds. I have no idea what that means." Lillith responded as she shrugged and released a sigh of frustration. Cole turned to Coleen at that moment and gave her a serious gaze.

"You and I need to talk. " His tone radiated over the younger girl in the stern manner she was not used to seeing as she nodded slightly and took a glance towards Piper. Piper waved her hands and shook her head.

"Not until after breakfast Cole. I did not make a huge meal for half of you to leave before it's ready!" Piper lectured and Cole rolled his eyes before walking to sit next to Lillith and Coleen sat on the other side of her dad. Piper gave him an appeased grin as he returned the smile finally. The adults sat conversing about the plans for the day while Leo put the boys in to their seats.

"So here is the plan for the day." Cole began as he glanced around trying to think of a way to word it without saying anything inappropriate around Wyatt and Christopher. "Leo after your class; look up anything you can on time travel as well as anything else you think will help. Lillith will go to her shop and work so she will be ready if any of the kids need her. Coleen and I will be discussing some things about the Oracle as well as Mallory. Hopefully Telane is having luck finding her."

Lillith looked up at that mention "Where again did you say Telane went to find her?" She asked curiously. Cole locked his eyes on her now and took a moment to think of where she had gone off to.

"I don't know some place in Toronto." Cole finally responded.

"Canada? Oh crap and I am missing that!?" Lillith said with a laugh. "Wonder if she's had to talk to Fitzroy."

**Underworld**

Caleon sat with his plans finally coming together when Ashley approached slowly in to his main chambers. She walked with a saunter of arrogance as she finally reached the front of his desk and leaned forward looking in to his deep eyes.

"Your plan will succeed if you target the oldest first as well as your sister." She muttered and smiled sheepishly.

"What aren't you telling me Ashley?" Caleon growled knowing her expression and she shrugged.

"The middle sister has seen my visions and knows it may still come to pass. Unless you change your plans! If you bring Kimaris down here you will be able to lure both Cole Turner and her mother down here. They have gone to seek her out." She replied with her maliciously sweet tone. Caleon grinned at this new insight and walked pulling Ashley into a fervent kiss as he felt the malice boil in his acidic blood.

"Good work my beautiful oracle. I will now be able to take out the huge threat you came back to fight and get my revenge." Caleon whispered in to Ashley's ear sending a cold chill up the oracle's spine. She both feared him and loved him.

"Of course my love." She whispered back pulling away from his embrace after. She pulled her globe out from her hidden pouch and forced a smile back. "I still need to try and get a few more visions to be sure this will work." She lied before disappearing from Caleon's office in a swirl of smoke.

--

**Toronto, Canada Apartment of Mike Celluci**

Mike stood tapping his fingers on the table top as he watched the woman sitting in front of him. He reflected on the fact that 10 years ago this would have been weird to see this woman here and how much he had been submerged in to the world of the supernatural lately.

"Damn romance writer." Mike muttered in complaint under his breath as his light blue eyes looked around the room back at the clock on the wall. He then wondered what was taking Telane so long. She had called and informed him of everything that had occurred at Vicki's office and how she was spending the night in the back storage closet that she had converted for emergencies like today. The woman that sat across from his had dark wavy black hair to her shoulders and pulled in to two side braids. Her dark brown eyes that seemed to have a hint of a red coloring scanned the area in annoyance.

"What was that? Where is Telane?" Mallory questioned to Mike who looked back at her and shrugged. Mallory had come from upper Toronto and refused to ever explain why she always took a car when she had the ability to travel in light. Mike had only seen her do it twice in the last 10 years.

A knock erupted in to the uneasy silence between the two as Mike rushed to answer it. He almost seemed to fill with joy with the idea of another person there. "Hello Mike." Telane crooned as she stepped around him and stopped to stare at Mallory as an eye brow shot up.

"Long time no see Ms. Carter. Maria has not even seen you in years." Telane greeted with an icy expression and tone.

--

**Halliwell Manor**

The breakfast had passed with small talk and Cole managing to deflect Lillith's questions about who Coleen was explaining that the three of them would talk after the fight was over. Now Coleen sat on Piper and Leo's bed while Cole paced around the room.

"So um we have established you are in fact my daughter. But you can't tell me much more then that. What can you tell me?" Cole said with some frustration he was never one to completely accept rules and that included now. He could definitely see Piper's influence in his daughter's life when it came to her ideals and morals. She looked up at him and gave a soft smile.

"As I told Aunt Piper. I can tell you little about the future or Chris would have a cow about consequences. I am only here to fight Ashley because she traveled back from our time to stop everyone before they are born. I have siblings, and you are a great dad. Is that what you wanted to know?" She said in a stern tone that reminded Cole of Piper in many ways. He nodded then looked at her and figured she was in her teens.

"I have one other question. Are there any guys I should be chasing and threatening before they get older?" Cole questioned and it caught his daughter from the future off guard. She shook her head no and smiled sticking her tongue out at him.

"Even if I did I am definitely not telling you now. Why would I do that when I don't even tell you in my time?" She shot back and Cole just shrugged. Then Coleen continued "On a more serious note you need to be prepared for this battle dad. Promise me something, no matter what you will not go down to Caleon's lair without a spell to protect you."

Cole looked at her confused but shrugged "I can't promise that I won't if any of them or you ends up in danger…" He was then cut off by Coleen.

"PROMISE ME!" She yelled with agitation and he could see a look in her eyes that reflected she was worried.

"OK! Calm down. I promise." He muttered in a soothing tone. "You really are as bad as your mother." He added and got an eye roll in response.

"Hah that is a good one. She says I get it all from you." Coleen shot back before turning and running from the room before Cole could continue the argument.

--

**Halliwell Manor (down stairs)**

Piper was picking up her keys and packing her purse double checking that she had everything for the day. She was only three and half months pregnant but took some time off to be able to help with finding and defeating Caleon. Today she decided she needed the break from supernatural and told Leo she would do the paper work and some of the planning for redecorating at the restaurant. Lillith waited behind her with a small smile and glanced as she saw Coleen running down the stairs. Her violet eyes lit up with curiosity when Cole was quickly following after the young woman from the future and Lillith forced a grin from her face.

"Do you want a ride? I can drop you off on my way to the restaurant." Piper stated in question breaking the slightly taller woman out of her reverie. Lillith looked quickly at her and shrugged.

"Yeah that's fine. I was just going to orb but riding with you should be fun to." Lillith muttered in answer. The two women looked at each other before Coleen ran to stand between them.

"Piper I am coming with you to." Coleen spit out quickly halting Cole in his spot as he glared at her with annoyance. "Cole I told you everything I know that I can tell you about your enemies."

"What's going on?" Lillith questioned between the two as Piper tried to stifle her laugh. Cole looked between Lillith and Coleen before shrugging nonchalantly.

"I'll tell you on the way. I am taking you to work if that is alright." Cole muttered not hearing the earlier statement from Piper. Lillith smiled as Cole reached out and grabbed her hand leading her out the front door.

"Hey you two! What about Telane?" Piper shot after them. Leo had already taken the boys to magic school and left right after breakfast as well as everyone else. Henry had to get to work and Paige had a charge to check on. Phoebe was already on maternity leave because her due date was approaching soon so she took the twins with Patricia to her home while Coop went to work.

Coleen was the one to answer "If Aunt Telane comes back with Mallory she will most likely take her to Lillith don't you think."

"Yeah I suppose so. Alright then let's go you get to help me do paperwork." Piper said with a defeated tone and let the question go for the time being as her and Coleen went to the jeep. Cole pulled his black Mercedes C220 out of the driveway and waved a quick good bye before heading towards downtown. "He hasn't told your mom who you are yet. Has he?" Coleen just nodded a small yes before they followed suit and pulled out following behind Cole's car.

--

**Underworld**

Ashley sat as she stared in to her globe and then let out a frustrated growl. She was getting no more visions involving Mallory or the others. All she could see were vague scenes that she had seen before.

"You are pushing your gift to thin." A soft voice muttered and it was the oracle speaking to herself. She was nervous because for some reason mixed in with the other visions she still saw the defeat of Caleon by his sister and realized all the visions were possible outcomes depending which way the next part of their plan went. Ashley quickly thought of an idea and stood as she held her globe up and her appearance became more human like. Her light blue skin changed to a pale ivory color, and her hair was now a sandy yellow with blue highlights in it. The only thing that remained the same was her blue eyes that took in the dress she now wore before placing her globe in front of her and then pulling the bag up over her shoulder.

_'I am going to mingle with mortals. This will not be any fun.'_ Ashley thought to herself before holding the globe up and disappearing in to it before the sphere radiated a grayish silver light and disappeared as well.

--

**Magic School Library**

Chris sat at an over sized table with books scattered around him while he used his power to skim the pages. He had taken over book duty while Leo was teaching and Coleen was with her father. He took a deep breath and let out a sigh it all felt familiar being here and yet off because the library had been completely renovated in the future.

"I still haven't found anything about how Ashley was able to time travel. Tempus is dead and not any of the demons in their ranks have his ability." Chris muttered to himself with frustration. Then a thought stuck him as he stared at the words about time travel in front of him as he scanned the page and wrote down what caused his thought in the first place.

"Find something?" A voice broke Chris out of his reverie and he turned to see Leo walking towards him now and Chris nodded.

"What if Ashley some how found a demon who could create a worm hole? That is the only way I could think of that she traveled back in time because she had to have the power to combine with herself. Right?" Chris said in a serious tone as he passed the book to his dad who stared at it dumb founded.

"Well it is possible I suppose. Let's take this to the others after I finish up today's lessons." Leo let out a deep sigh after answering.

--

**Lillian of the Valley Floral Shop**

Cole sat behind the counter and Lillith busied herself double checking the stock of the flowers and gardening tools. She was flustered because in the last month Telane had not kept up with ordering supplies. Lillith glanced back at Cole and smiled

"I should have left you in charge." She muttered in complaint. Cole laughed and shrugged.

"Like I would have done much better. I would have just closed up the shop with you gone and your inventory would be dead to." He shot back in a playful tone and this caused Lillith to roll her eyes. "But seriously, can you sense where Telane is?"

Lillith closed her eyes and tried to focus on her friend's energy. It took a few moments before she felt the familiar life force radiating close to the manor and let out a sigh as her eyes fluttered back open. "She is stopping at our place for something I think. I guess I could try calling for her but she doesn't carry a cell phone and she will be here soon."

"Hey I was thinking why do we need Mallory anyways. If Chris and Coleen know the spell…" he began but was cut off by Lillith's gaze.

"Are we sure they know it? Piper said their spell called for someone to help with Ashley so that is what brought them back here. Mallory knows the spell that defeated Kretin but for some reason it was never put in the book. That is why we need her." She answered curtly before a thought passed and she added on. "Piper thinks that we won't be able to defeat Caleon in this time unless we want to mess up the future."

"Why does she think that?" Cole said with surprise and Lillith looked at him before walking back towards the counter.

"Caleon is meant to take over the underworld in their time. If he doesn't and we mess up the timeline…" Lillith began but then shook her head "Ashley already did that though. So maybe this is meant to happen this way?" Her brow furrowed with concern and thought as a shimmering trail announced the arrival of two people Cole stepped and walked over to stand by Lillith when he felt her slip her hand in to his and squeeze. Cole intertwined his fingers with her delicate ones and glanced down at her noting that her face went stern and expressionless as if she were wearing a mask.

"What is the matter?" He questioned down to her in a whisper when Telane and another woman that stood at not much taller then Piper or Lillith. He never received an answer but figured it had something to do with the woman with Telane, known as Mallory, and so he stared at her. She wore normal clothing but it seemed a bit odd if she was a fallen white lighter. She had jeans and a fitted tee. She wore dark red flip flops that matched the color of her plain t-shirt, and her hair fell in black braids to the side.

"Should I do introductions or cut right to the chase?" Telane questioned and caught a slight glare from Cole.

"Right ok. Let's do quick introductions and take her to Piper. Does that work for you Lillith?" Telane questioned further as she glanced at her friend who stared at the woman standing beside the blonde demon.

"What ever." Lillith responded and then a thought passed through her head as she glanced back at Cole "Actually I will do introductions. Mallory this is Cole, Cole that is Mallory. Oh look introductions are done."

"Really is that anyway to introduce your mother?" Mallory asked with a pained look on her face replacing the look of annoyance and then she got a closer look at Cole and slightly paled when she glanced at her daughter holding hands with this man. "You wouldn't be the Coleridge Turner, the one that is better known as…." She began to question and was now cut off by Cole.

"Yes I am or was. Did Telane not explain this all to you before bringing you here?" Cole replied with a question of his own. Mallory shook her head and glanced back at Telane.

"No she failed to mention that bit of information. All she told me was that the Charmed Ones as well as my daughter needed me and persuaded me that it was worth the risk of drawing the Elders' attention to my daughter." Mallory muttered finally between clenched teeth. Lillith looked surprised at this response and took a moment to ease her tension that locked in to her stomach before speaking up.

"We can talk this all out at Piper's tonight. But yes it is ok that you are out in the open now. Sooner or later the Elder's were bound to figure out what I am." She said in a soothing tone and Mallory now locked her brown eyes on Lillith.

A pained look still locked on her face as she whispered "You look so much like your father." She looked a way from Lillith and in that moment Cole caught why Lillith was so tense. He shook his head and bit his tongue to keep from losing his temper with Lillith's biological mother.

"We will meet you at the Manor. I need to take Mallory to Maria, but I thought we would check in first." Telane said trying to play peace maker, both Lillith and Cole gave her a quick look of thanks before Telane held her hand back out to Mallory. But not before whispering "You are in for the lecture of a lifetime Ms. Carter I hope you are prepared for that."

Cole looked surprised at Lillith who shrugged her shoulders and eased. "Ok what was that about?"

"Simple Mallory has both a love for me and hatred at the same time." Lillith responded quietly not releasing her hold on Cole's hand. "It will all be explained later I promise." She quickly added on.

"Fine." Cole replied and then pulled her back to the counter to talk.

--

**Halliwell Manor**

Chris and Leo had returned to the Manor first, so they called Piper on her cell phone to report what Chris had thought and found looking through the books at Magic School. So now the four forms of Leo, Piper, Chris, and Coleen once again sat around the dining room table while Christopher and Wyatt played in the Solarium. Piper read over the papers and books that the two had brought home with them while Coleen talked to Leo and Chris.

Cole and Lillith opened the door at that moment and walked in greeting the group with small smiles. Cole was the first to see the papers in front of them."Well this is interesting. What did you guys find?"

"Well Chris thinks that Ashley may have had a demon create a worm hole." Leo reported and Cole took the moment to think it through as he ran the thoughts around in his head. Before giving a grim nod and the two sat to look over the papers.

"If that's the case it would add to Piper's theory. That we may need to work together to vanquish both Caleon and Ashley." Cole responded and Piper glanced at Lillith at that moment who shrugged in response. Cole spoke on to ease the worried look in the eldest Halliwell sister's facial expression. "Piper if you three have taught me anything, it is that everything happens for a reason. If Chris and Coleen were aloud to come back in time with that spell then it is for a reason. Right?"

Piper nodded and added through clenched teeth "Yes but I do not want to mess up the future either. If Caleon is their biggest threat it could change something."

Cole quickly shot back "Yes maybe they won't have to fight an evil at all." He said with forced optimism and Chris was the one to speak up now.

"Honestly I doubt we will defeat Caleon completely. But it will actually fix the worm hole Ashley created if we vanquish her and set Caleon back in his plans."

"How do you know we won't kill Caleon as well?" Coleen now shot at Chris with curiosity over the table.

"It's simple. He thirsts for revenge and I know all too well how much more powerful that can make someone if the revenge becomes an obsession. He will find a way to survive this." Cole spoke as he placed a hand on Coleen's shoulder who sat on the other side of him. She looked up at this answer and nodded thoughtfully. She knew the pain her dad felt whenever he mentioned things from the past.

"Well the next part is finding a way. There still isn't something right about Caleon either." Lillith muttered with worry. Two more figures appeared in that moment and Coleen was taken aback by the figure that stood with Telane.

"That is where I come in." Mallory responded as she stayed where she stood while Telane walked closer to the small group sitting at the table. Coleen stood allowing Telane to sit. Chris looked up at his friend and forced a smile at her as he felt the tension level rise again.

"Well it looks like this battle officially has become an all out family affair." Coleen complained aloud catching a glare from Cole, Piper, and Chris while Lillith wore an expression of confusion.

"Isn't that the way it usually is though?" Leo responded with sarcasm.

"Yeah great. Family Reunions of the magical variety." Cole muttered as he felt his temper rising and continued to hide it. He was not sure why but he did not like the way Mallory carried herself or the cold unconnected looks she gave in the direction of her own daughter. Mallory then stared at him and gave a look of sheer disgust.

"What is the matter Mr. Turner? Why are you looking at me like that? I am not the evil one here." She said in a cool tone as her eyes pierced in to his.

"Good. Neither am I." Cole shot back in an angry voice. He felt Lillith's grip tighten on his hand.

_To be continued-_

_END NOTE:_

I am so sorry it is a bit shorter and it took SO LONG to write. It still is not exactly how I wanted it to be but I wanted to get it up. I have started to outline my ideas for the next chapter so it shouldn't take as long to get up I promise! Also it will have more action, romance, and all that jazz to it. I just wanted to set it up for the arrival of Mallory and why they still need her. I am still kind of stuck so ANY SUGGESTIONS for what you want to happen would be greatly appreciated. Thanks!

-Lunara


	9. Ulterior Motives

-1Guardians and the Chameleon King?

By: Lunara Dragon/ Dragonstar

Chapter 9: Ulterior Motives.

Author's Note: Thanks for the continued reviews and support. As usual I do not own Charmed in any way shape or form only the stories and the characters I made up are mine (Lillith, Maria, Mallory etc). I am trying my best with this. On to the story.

**Underworld (Caleon's Lair)**

The midnight purple demon took frustrated filled strides around the main cavern as he glared around at Lanson and his other higher ranked demon brethren. The ones that he trusted most, well as much as demons trust each other.

"Where the hell did she go?" His voice boomed as Caleon felt his anger growing by the moment. He was going to ask Ashley to be the one to bring Piper Halliwell down here but she had gone missing a few hours ago and no one has seen her since. "I swear if the Charmed Ones summoned her again. I am going up there and killing them all myself now!"

"That isn't possible. If it was you would have already killed them sir." Lanson muttered in a hushed tone. He was always Caleon's voice of reason but feared being vanquished by his leader for being that very role. His dark colored teal eyes pierced through the darkness that was dimly lit with torches before he turned on his heel and pulled one of his lowest ranking soldiers forward.

"Go to Zitas and have her track Ashley. Then I want you to go and bring her back!" He barked in to the demon's face before pushing him away.

--

**Halliwell Manor**

Mallory still sat tensed as she had explained to the group where she had been hiding out and how she eventually made her way to Canada. She had followed Telane and Lillith there when they were working together on a case. They partnered up with a vampire named Henry Fitzroy and a P.I. named Vicki Nelson, who was still human at the time, about twenty years ago. After that, Mallory introduced herself to Vicki and started helping her from time to time on cases.

Then the fallen white lighter listened patiently although she still wore a look of some distaste for the person doing the talking, Cole Turner. She listened to the story of Caleon and how he is Lillith's half-brother through the demon named Kretin. Chris then explained that they needed her help because the vanquishing spell is not in the book and although it may not kill Caleon, it will certainly make him much weaker.

Cole sat with Lillith on the loveseat with their hands intertwined the whole time and Lillith rested her head on his shoulder from weariness as she listened to the conversation with out speaking much.

He finally spoke up again "Ok Chris there was something else you wanted to tell us."

Chris turned his attention to Cole and nodded grimly "Yea. We think Ashley got here by opening a worm hole but that isn't in her power, even the ones that Caleon gave her…" he began but was cut off by Mallory.

"What did you just say? Caleon gave an oracle powers?" She questioned swiftly and Chris nodded his head, acknowledging that yes, that was what he had said, and then she continued. "Kretin never had that ability. What is Caleon so bent on coming after you all anyways?"

"Were you not listening?" Cole said sharply. "Because of you! You went to their ancestor to get her to vanquish Kretin so now his offspring wants to destroy them and you."

"Cole that wasn't necessary." Piper said calmly sending a look in his direction and he forced himself to shut up she then focused on Mallory. "There are a few possibilities as to where Caleon got these abilities. Phoebe, Paige, and I were discussing the possibility that he gained them from when he was the Source's guard in the demonic prison. But Chris thinks it's possible that it came from whatever female demon Kretin spawned with."

Mallory took this all in and processed it while Cole forced a grin and added his own two cents. "There is a third possibility as to where Caleon gained this ability. Remember when we faced Alistaire? Well that is a regular chameleon demon, and then a camouflage demon just has the ability to mimic the basic powers of other magical beings for short periods. There were a couple times that I came across a few demonic warriors that worked directly for the Source. It was kind of like an evil form of the empathic power except they absorbed that demon's emotions with his power instead of just channeling it. I was thinking if Caleon combined his own abilities with that ability, and made it stick by absorbing the power of a high dark sorcerer. It might be possible that is how he got to be so much stronger then Kretin."

"Let me guess. You learned that when you yourself were a demon? "Mallory spit out with her own distaste still obvious.  
"Actually, Yes. Listen, you may not like who I am or what I was. But I don't care I am tired of defending myself." Cole argued back before Piper stood up and shook her head.

"Ok I can see this is going to be an issue. Cole thanks for the info I want you to go with Chris and do research. Find out which demons have the ability to create wormholes. Mallory and I will sit here and talk for a bit. Phoebe should be here soon so maybe when she gets here she can come up with the spell you will need to go up against Caleon." Piper intercepted before an argument erupted.

"What should I do?" Lillith questioned and finally released Cole's hand before pushing herself to stand. Telane smiled at her weakly before looking at Leo and Piper.

Coleen was the one to answer, "Well I think you and I should talk. You, Telane, and I can go and talk to Maria. I need access to her library anyways. Leo will be here with Phoebe and the kids. That way Phoebe and Mallory will be able to come up with something." Piper and Leo agreed that sounded like a good idea and Piper smiled.

"Good I will go in to the restaurant then to finish up the paperwork after Phoebe arrives. While I am there I will try and sort things out." She finally commented.

Piper sat with Mallory and Cole headed with Chris towards the door to ask him where he wanted to go. Lillith went to stand by Coleen and Telane. Cole stopped in his tracks towards the door and turned quickly walking over to place a kiss on both Lillith's and Coleen's foreheads. Lillith grinned but then looked confused.

"What none for me?" Telane asked trying to lighten the mood and Cole just rolled his eyes in response.

"Be careful and call if you need anything." He said over his shoulder to Piper before returning to the laughing Chris who pulled him away from the group.

Chris then opened the door and pulled his adopted uncle out quickly before his mom could stop him to say anything else or catch him saying what he wanted to do to 'research' the demon. Cole looked down at the slightly shorter man with confusion and raised one eyebrow over his bluish green eyes.

"What's with the rush? You still haven't told me where we are going young man." Cole said sternly.

"Knock it off with that voice. You never call me young man in the future." Chris shot back and Cole rolled his eyes. "I need you to take me to the Underworld."

Cole took a step back and felt the temper still there from dealing with Mallory as it exploded in to his response "Are you insane? Hell no."

"Exactly, that is where I want you to take me. Listen Uncle Cole," Chris began before Cole held his hand up and forced himself to calm.

"Do not Uncle Cole me. You know that your mother can, and might I add will, KILL ME! If I take you down there and she finds out both of your parents will be very upset. Besides we don't even know what demon we are looking for." He shot back.

"Actually I have an idea of who it may be. I just need your help finding her! Besides Mom and Dad are always teaching us to trust our instincts. I feel right about this."

"About what?" Cole asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

"If it is the demon Coleen and I believe it to be she is the key to fixing the rift in the time stream that Ashley has caused. It may even vanquish her all together. Therefore, I need to go and check it out. If it is Zinnia, you and I will need to vanquish her."

Cole answered by holding out his hand to Chris who took the offered hand of the taller man and wore a face of cocky triumph. "Do not get so self-assured. I am just tired of all this senseless chit chat." Chris just faked innocence and forced the grin off his face but it quickly returned when he heard Cole mutter under his breath "Who would have thought I'd be the one signing my own death warrant." With that, a shimmer erupted just as the front door was opening and Piper stepped out a few seconds later.

--

**San Francisco- Elisa's Magick Shop**

An older woman in her mid 40's sat behind the counter looking through a book when a bell rang announcing the arrival of a new customer. She glanced up to see that the young woman stood at decent height for a woman; she had blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. The hair hand strands of blue mixed in and fell to the woman's mid back, straight.

"May I help you?" Elisa asked. She herself had blonde hair but she had a dark tan complexion and stood taller then most women at six foot even. The younger woman strode towards the counter and a smile lit up her face as she locked her eyes on Elisa's light hazel eyes.

"Yes you can. Is it really you?" Ashley questioned. She then slowly pulled out her globe and set it on the counter. "I hear that if you are really Elisa you are good at magic of every variety." She let the quiet aftermath fill in the gaps and allow the shopkeeper to make her own decisions.

"Perhaps. What is it you seek young lady?"

"I need you to help me find a spell that will allow me to absorb one person's power in to me." Ashley spoke clearly with a hostile tone.

"Wha… why would I do that?" Elisa questioned with confusion now and Ashley glared at her before amping up an energy ball in her free hand and glared at her.

"For two reasons Elisa. One, you would like to live. Two, you would like to keep up the charade you have up here in the mortal world." Ashley stared deeper in to Elisa's eyes before the façade wore off and Elisa rolled her eyes before walking to the books and charms that were locked away behind her counter. She then returned a few minutes later with what appeared to be a thick potion and as she poured it over Ashley's globe, it turned brighter silver in color.

"When you are ready for it to absorb the powers you seek of your victim. You must do it within a five-minute period. I swear Ashley why did you even bother putting up a human disguise if you were going to give yourself away so quickly?" Elisa said now bored with the game of false pretenses.

"Oh this?" Ashley questioned while diffusing her energy ball and then waving her hand at her human body. "This is not for you old friend. This is for the customers where I am going for dinner." She said simply with a sadistic grin.

--

**Office of Maria Infinitia**

Coleen sat with Lillith to her left, while Telane stood to her right. Maria stood on the other side of her desk pursing her lips in thought as her eyes were still filled with worry as she stared down at the two women sitting in front of her. She kept glancing at Coleen cautiously curious as to where she had come from and why she looked familiar.

"So what do you need from me now exactly?" Maria questioned breaking out of her own mind's questions. She had listened briefly to the fight that erupted between Cole and Mallory, which had earned Cole some more respect from the guardian of the in-between in her mind, and the discussion that they had.

"Well" Coleen spoke up to answer, "I need access to your private library and Telane needs to go work on her own cases I am sure." She said eyeballing the tense Telane who nodded slowly while watching for Maria's reaction. Maria took a step back and stood to her full stature as she peered down at Coleen more closely.

"And how would you know about my private chambers young lady?" Maria said with some ferocity. The sandy brown haired woman to Coleen's right took a deep breath and cleared her throat.

"Maria please. You can trust Coleen I assure you. If we couldn't the sisters' spell would not have brought her back to our time with Chris." Lillith said calmly as she placed a hand on her old boss' desk and strumming her fingers without realizing it. Coleen smiled when Maria looked back at her and peered more closely in the younger woman's blue-green eyes and then the keeper of the In-between produced her usual well known sadistic half-grin.

"Oh I see. Well yes but I would like to hear a better reasoning from the mouth of her Lillith. You know me." Maria answered glancing between the two now. Coleen pushed herself to stand as she met Maria's gaze with one of her own, crossing her arms in front of her and staring the Ayman woman down. Maria was a descent height, but Coleen still stood a few inches taller being blessed with her father's stature more then her mother's.

"Maria your game isn't going to work I am afraid I know you just as well as she does, you have obviously already made the connection as to who I am. Am I right?" Coleen questioned catching Maria off guard who nodded slightly but still wore her grin. "Good then may we go to your library. While there I will explain things to Lillith if that is alright with you."

In response instead of verbally answering Maria waved Telane away to go and do her job then stepped up to her mirror as she waved her hand over the mirror it opened in to a doorway before the three women stepped through in to Maria's living quarters. Lillith was now worried because Coleen said she had something to explain to her and Maria seemed to be slightly more aware of what was going on than Lillith was. Maria escorted them back to the library before turning back to face Coleen and smile.

"Tell me child. What type of books do you need?" Maria questioned before Coleen passed a piece of paper she pulled out of her pocket to Maria. "I see anything from time travel to time rifts and anything in between. Got it" Maria walked towards the shelves instead of conjuring the books needed as usual. It gave Coleen a chance to tell Lillith what needed to be said.

"Lillith look at me closely. What do you see?" Coleen questioned quietly as the shorter woman stared up in to her eyes trying to grasp the answer that the owner of the tealish colored eyes sought. "You see the man you love don't you?"

Lillith stepped back a bit with an uncomfortable feeling in the pit of her stomach "What are you talking about?"

"Cole. You see a resemblance to Cole right. Why else would you have asked if I was related to him the night you met me." Coleen shot back with agitation and Lillith peered up at her more closely before standing on her tiptoes to get a closer look at Coleen's facial features. She froze in shock when she saw the shape of her own nose on Coleen's face.

"It….it can't be." Lillith finally spit out with shock as her jaw fell slacked open. Coleen laughed and pushed her mother's jaw back up with her index finger.

"It is. Mom take a deep breath." With that, Maria let out a smile as she returned with the books. Coleen took the pile from Maria as Lillith reached out to grab on to her own mother figure and stabilize herself again. "You'd think finding out you are having a kid was a good thing." Coleen then mumbled under her breath.

Lillith then sharply glared at her and shot back "I heard that! It is even under these circumstances. Just forgive me for not being ok with hearing that from the teenage version of a child I am not even pregnant with yet!"

--

**Halliwell Manor**

Phoebe Halliwell had hearted in to the manor not long after Piper had called for her a few minutes after she had been told that Cole had left. Coop decided to go with her and she now sat tapping a pencil on the pad of paper that rested on her pregnant belly. She looked at Mallory with a smile and took a deep breath.

"Do you remember anything about the spell?" Phoebe questioned for the third time as Mallory stood and placed her hands to the temples of her forehead before shaking her head.

"All I remember is that Victoria and I amped up the potion for a chameleon demon and the spell I wrote was last minute. I believe we used a wording something like undo the hidden abilities or camouflage…" Mallory mumbled as Phoebe glanced over to Coop and her brother-in-law with the kids. Patricia was pouting in the corner as her dad tried to cheer her up.

"What the matter with her honey?" Phoebe questioned to Coop who turned a dark look towards his wife in response and looked at the ground before answering.

"Our daughter is pouting because 'Coe' hasn't been around in awhile. He promised her a game of ball this week apparently." Coop responded while Phoebe let out a small laugh and then returned her attention back to Mallory who was glowering at the mention of her ex-husband's name, in any form.

"Ok back to the spell." Mallory spoke up and Phoebe stared closely at her before nodding slowly.

"Right. Ok Camouflage, unhidden, and at the least wounding, are three things we want the spell to do right. Try to keep thinking and I'll write out some ideas I have now." Phoebe answered trying to reflect on Mallory's attitude towards Cole mentally while distracting the former white lighter.

--

**Piper's Bistro**

The oldest living sister sat at the table closest to the kitchen as she went over some paperwork that went untouched this week since Leo had been busy with school lately. She rested a free hand on her small bulge as she smiled thinking of the baby that was growing inside her. She used her other hand to write out some notes and pay the weekly bill for the fresh fruits and vegetables that Piper preferred her chefs to use.

A few of the waiters and a host walked over to greet their boss and see if she desired anything to eat yet or if she was still happy with the juice that she was drinking. Piper nodded and wore a friendly smile when one of her favorite servers approached her table. A young college student named Sherry had recently taken the part time job at Piper's restaurant and she reminded Piper of Prue in some ways. Sherry was passionate about photography and was trying to get her bachelor's degree in photojournalism.

"Hey Piper what brings you by today?" Sherry questioned and Piper waved her hand over the paperwork. "I thought Mr. Wyatt was taking over that kinda stuff for now?" Sherry then answered with a confused look as her nose scrunched up and green eyes looked down at paper strewn covered tabletop.

"Yeah he is. But he has been busy with some other stuff this week to so I thought I would come in today. Besides I need to get out of the house for a bit." Piper answered with a smile as the two girls conversed Ashley watched from one of the tables in a farther corner. Her own blue eyes danced over the dining room as well at the few mortals that were in the room including the staff that worked for the witch.

A man walked in to the restaurant that stood at 6' even, had fiery red hair and freckles that covered his face, green eyes that resembled the color of a lizard more then that of the cooler green of grass and trees. Ashley quickly looked closely locking a cold stare at the man as he returned the evil glare and approached her table. Piper looked up when her senses told her that something was off but the two just seemed to be an arguing couple.

Ashley stood as the man approached and stepped closer to her table staring down at her petite form and a lustful hunger filled his eyes. However, the man knew better then to even attempt to touch her for fear of Caleon's wrath; he let out a low growl as her blue eyes pierced in to his.  
"Where have you been?" the demon in disguise questioned as Ashley rolled her eyes.

"I saw that Caleon would send me here to get Piper and I got tired of waiting." She whispered in a hiss back as she smiled. "But I am glad you are here Adzon. You can help me."

"What's you planning?" Adzon asked as Ashley smiled at his willingness to take directions from her, a mere oracle, she was practically Caleon's queen if only he would accept that.

"Simple I need you to distract the other mortals and Piper. While she focuses on you I will use my power to deflect her attack and grab her from behind." Ashley began as a grin crossed her face "We will kill two birds with one stone. Piper will call for her guardians and I am hoping that Kimaris will answer first." Adzon nodded slowly as Ashley continued to tell the demon how he would create a distraction. Afterwards she strolled towards the restrooms while Adzon began to put the plan in action as he quickly shimmered from where he stood and over to where Sherry was standing on the other side of Piper.

The man that had walked in and given Piper a weird feeling earlier appeared behind her employee as he grabbed Sherry and conjured an athame. "Listen witch you will do as I say. Got it?" Adzon questioned as he now shifted in to his demonic form and Piper nodded swiftly with an angry look crossing her face. Sherry let out a shrill scream before being forced into silence by the demon behind her.

"Shut up!" Adzon yelled he then glared to Piper who held her hands up ready to react. "Go ahead freeze the scene. I will not freeze, but you should freeze the scene unless you want to risk more exposure. Then I want you to call for your female guardian and leave Cole Turner out of this. Do it now!" Adzon who now was a bright red-skinned demon that matched his hair and his eyes stood out.

Piper waved her hands as the scene froze and Adzon stepped away from Sherry but held a fireball ready to hurl at her. Piper then spoke clearly, "Lillith get your sorry ass down here!" Then thought mentally '_We have the demon of Christmas haunting my restaurant'. _Piper looked at Adzon more clearly as he had green dots that sprinkled his entire body.

--

**Maria's Library**

The three women were now searching through the different books that Maria had found looking for a way to fix the rift that Ashley may have caused by coming back in time and combining with herself. Maria had found a way to fix the rift but it would involve locking Chris, Coleen, and Ashley all in this current time if not killing them all together. Coleen was currently looking at ways to close the wormhole in their own time if they could find it. But that still didn't solve the issue of Ashley or the current problems and why Chris and herself were brought back in the first place.

"I think the only way may be what Chris thought. We will need to vanquish the demon that opened the wormhole as well as Ashley in this time to fix it." Coleen spoke up as she glanced at her mom who was thumbing through a book about time portals before she dropped the book from her hand and looked at Coleen who realized that look.

"Go. I'll stay here with Maria, Aunt Piper needs you." Coleen quickly said and Lillith smiled at that slightly before shimmering out in bright red and blue lights.

--

**Underworld**

Chris stood behind a small alcove made of hardened ash and rock while Cole stood staring at the demoness known as Zinnia. Cole had told Chris to stay hidden because that last thing they needed to do was alert the underworld that the Halliwell son who traveled back from the past once before was back again. It would be another element of surprise for them if Caleon and Ashley did not already know that Chris and Coleen were brought to this time.

"Tell me do you have the ability to find wormholes created as well as create them?" Cole questioned with his temper from the last two days finally being allowed to be released. Chris stayed hidden and any low level demons he saw he vanquished while Cole fought with Zinnia. The female glowered at him as she tried to hold up her own defense with a low-level fireball.

"Perhaps. Who wants to know?" Zinnia shot back with a sultry lower husky toned voice. Cole continued to stare daggers of hatred as he amped up his own fireball in his freehand to match the energy ball in his left hand.

"That's a good enough yes for me. Sorry but I'm going to have to kill you now." Cole said with a faked sympathetic grin as he released his energy ball causing Zinnia to throw her fireball and deflect the attack. Cole then released his fireball before waving his left hand causing the fireball to divide into three and cause pain to the Camouflage demoness who could manipulate the physical ground. A hole opened up below Cole as he quickly grabbed on to the roof of rock above him and swung his body upwards then looked back to Chris. The younger man's hazel eyes looked for a solid point again and then he used his telekinesis sending his adopted uncle to safety as Cole let go of his perch.

"That was a mistake." Cole muttered in anger as he quickly froze the area, unsurprised when Zinnia did not freeze. It allowed him to walk on the hole that opened in the earth as he ran tackling the female demon and staring in to her deep brown eyes as hus fiery gaze took on a literal sense and sent her up in flames. Cole then glanced down and noticed a few scratches he had received from the battle that were already fading with a low yellow haze.

"Well then. Shall we return to the manor?" Cole said while walking towards Chris with his hand out.

--

**Piper's Bistro**

A dark haired brown woman kept causing energy balls to blow up when an orb appeared in front of her. Adzon had no patience and when it took Lillith a few minutes to arrive he accused Piper of not really calling for her guardian.

"It's about time." Adzon yelled as he quickly released a few more attacks causing Lillith to pull Piper behind her and release an attack of her own. Piper took a deep breath as she was focused more on holding up the freeze that had settled over the entire restaurant.

"What's going on?" Lillith quickly yelled over her shoulder but received a shrug from Piper who continued to concentrate. A globe appeared in a shimmer as Lillith amped up her energy ball without orb lights mixed in this time and the globe radiated a bright silver blinding the two women. When Lillith's eyes adjusted again, her energy ball was gone, as she felt strange. Energy was being drained from the guardian as she saw a reddish purple glow radiate in to the globe. Looking up Piper saw that they were surrounded by many forms of the woman that had been with Adzon earlier.

"Good job Adzon. What is the matter Lillith isn't this what you wanted?" Ashley questioned as her globe disappeared and from the circle and Adzon stepped closer as the globe appeared in his hand. A force field appeared around the circle created by the group of oracle copies as they all reverted to the form of Ashley in her true form. "Go ahead try and call for your guardian or orb out for that matter." one of the forms said and Lillith felt Piper backing closer in to her as they turned in a circle trying to figure out which one was the actual Ashley.

"Adzon go around and erase the memories of Piper ever being here from the mortals. Caleon is a stickler for exposure just as much as the good guys." Ashley's voice rang out this time from all of the forms of herself as the globe floated in to the true Ashley's hand. Her copies all released low-level energy balls overpowering Lillith as Piper still focused on the freeze that was draining her energy.

Lillith went to conjure her own energy ball but all that happened was a low orb of lights appeared that were created by whitelighters usually. "Where are my powers?" She yelled in fury as she felt the small tingles of Ashley's fury of energy balls.

As both Lillith and Piper started to fade in and out of consciousness and the force field began to become more solid Lillith heard a piece of Ashley's response "…demonic essence is now mine. Locked within…" Lillith fell unconscious completely as the power of the electricity and fireballs mixed draining her. Piper glared around some more as she now kneeled on her knees but glared at Ashley. To stubborn, to go without a fight she forced the last of her will in to her power and then turned to face Adzon causing him to explode, vanquishing him.

'_Christopher, Cole, where are you?' _Piper screamed in her mind before blacking out as well. The force field solidified and disappeared in a hazy smoke as Ashley's power of mimicry weakened and returned to just her one true self. Adzon had been destroyed as Ashley looked around and held her globe up feeling the power of Kimaris' demonic essence radiating in it. Ashley's eyes glazed over and she smiled with malice and triumph.

"Mon de essence de vie, c'est moi!" the oracle's voice echoed in hollow power filled vibrancy as she was enveloped in a silver and purple mixed hazy smoke before she felt the powers roll in to her core and mix with the abilities Caleon had blessed her with.

"Let's see him say an oracle is unfit to be his queen now." Ashley muttered before leaving the restaurant.

--

**Halliwell Manor**

Chris now sat with his Aunt Phoebe while a screaming toddler tackled Cole around the leg.

"COE! You play now!" Patricia yelled as Cole picked up the toddler but then felt the mental scream in his head and put the toddler in Coop's arms.

Chris locked eyes with a furious Cole as he walked over to Mallory pulling her close to him. "Tell me now how to vanquish Caleon! I do not care if you don't know the damn spell. What was Kretin's weakness?" Cole yelled at the fallen female white lighter.

Mallory saw the fury and worry in Cole's eyes as she nodded quickly "The only thing I knew that made Kretin weak was when you mixed hot and cold. He couldn't hold up his disguise as well when you attacked him with the two abilities he naturally had."

With that, Cole shimmered out not even hearing Chris yell, "Wait you idiot!" Chris then glanced nervously to his dad. "They got mom and Lillith." Leo went pale and looked angrily at where Cole had just stood wishing he could join the ex-demon. Chris orbed out going unnoticed by the worried adults as he went to Maria's office.

**To be Continued**

End Note: Thanks again to Maddogg for the ideas of Ashley's powers for the power of mimicry and her copies still being able to use low-level energy balls. Maddogg created those powers for Ashley, not me. But I hope you all liked the chapter and I am glad it did not take as long to get it posted. I really was hoping to get this story done and the new one started by Halloween but I don't see that happening. Well as always comment and review the good and the bad. Let me know if you have any suggestions of what you want to see happen next.


	10. Royal Disseat

-1Guardians and the Chameleon King?

By: Lunara Dragon/ Dragonstar

Chapter 10: Royal Disseat

Author's Note: Thanks for the continued reviews and support. I am sorry that this is taking so long between school and working full time =( But I have not forgotten and still plan to continue my fan fiction even beyond this story. I just wanted to note that to everyone. As usual, I do not own Charmed, only the original characters I have made. There should only be one more chapter after this. On to the story…

**Office of Maria Infinitia**

Coleen's teal eyes danced over the different books in Maria's study as she searched for anything that might help. She had been there for a while now but did not think anything of it. Maria still respected Coleen's request to not ask her many questions, even though they both knew that Maria eventually would get her to talk. The ancient Ayman woman had a way of making people answer her in one way or another.

Coleen pulled a book off the second set of shelves; the title read _Defensive Magics and Power Enhancements_. The index read that it contained several different chapters and the book was thick. The binding was dark leather with worn pages on the inside and wrinkled corners. Before the Turner daughter could really scan any articles in the chapters that may help, Maria walked up the spiral stairs to her library, with Chris behind her.  
"I am sorry to interrupt you but this man says he needs to speak to you." Maria said with a grim expression. Coleen turned her gaze to Chris Halliwell, his dark hazel eyes met with hers, and she could sense his worry. She then returned her attention to Maria and held the book up.

"May I borrow this Maria?" Maria glanced at the title and her grim expression fell. The last time that book was used had been a long time ago, but Maria nodded her agreement. The two women turned to look at Chris again waiting for him to explain what was going on. "You know Maria is going to find out one way or another what you have to say Chris. So you may as well tell me in front of her."

Chris nodded before thinking about what to say then just simply sighed and looked at Coleen again "Best way to sum it up. Ashley's made a move, our mothers are trapped, and your father is an idiot." Coleen went a bit pale and took a deep breath as a small scent of weathered paper and old leather filled her nose.

---

**Caleon's Lair**

Ashley skulked around the dimly lit chamber, it had been made in to a make shift jail, and she stared at her prisoners as they started to stir. Lillith was the first to rise as she lifted her hand to her head and let out a small groan.

"How nice of you to finally wake." Ashley said, as she stood a few feet closer to the magical cage. Lillith finally forced herself to look up at the oracle and glare slightly. Instead of taking the bait, Lillith fought the urge to try and verbally argue, while she checked on Piper who lay unconscious still. She was in a cage next to her. Lillith forced a hand through her bars and closed her eyes again as she tried to force her white lighter abilities to come forward. It was foreign to her to rely on these alone but she felt slight warmth inside her own mind and recognized it as the vibrancy of Piper, a smaller warmth that was new to her was there as well. However, it was fading slowly. Lillith opened her eyes and as she thought about how heartbroken Piper would be a small purple light released from her hands and began to glow over Piper. It was a sign that she was only a half white lighter, and unlike Paige, her other half was not purely good. Her healing ability glowed purple instead of the usual golden light.

"What did you just do?" Ashley yelled at her and Lillith returned her glare back to the oracle but refused to answer. "Does it feel odd to only be a pathetic Halfling white lighter now? You are pathetic." Ashley baited her and Lillith fell for it.

"No. But how will Caleon feel about you taking his sister's power?" Lillith matched the oracle's bait with a question of her own.

---

**Underworld**

Cole followed a few leads he had received from low-level demons that haunted his old chambers. The tunnels now littered with underling demons, rogue vampires, and the remains of their feedings. The main chamber no longer resonated of the charm and power they once had. The chamber used to be spelled with his own dark spells, and the demons that rested here now would never have dared stepping within 50 feet of even its tunnel ways. The fear of the hired demonic killer and right hand man to the Source, who was once the source, did not even linger here anymore.

He took a whiff of musty dry air and stepped in to another tunnel leaving his old home, or more specifically Belthazor's old home, and following a tracker chameleon demon. Cole swiftly caught up to him and released a fireball killing him.

"I guess now is a good time to test and see if I still have the ability to shape shift." Cole grumbled to himself as he focused his energy while staring at the demon he was trying to change in to. Sparks jolted around his human skin; his eyes shone a brilliant green, then nothing. Cole walked to the wall and waved his hand conjuring a mirror. He was still himself.

"Well so much for that plan!" He yelled echoes bouncing off the rocky over hang above him. Cole looked back to the corpse as it went up in flames to hide his tracks. He then forced himself to calm a bit and started his trek through the tunnels. Sticking to the shadows and following any chameleon demons searching this area was the only choice left open now.

---

**Halliwell Manor**

Phoebe continued to stare at the spell and then started seeing some familiarity in the words she had chosen but she could not place from where. She glanced back to Mallory who returned the dark gaze with her own brilliant red-brown eyes. Phoebe continued to match her dark gaze and forced a small smile.

Mallory walked over to her and took the pad of paper without asking first as she read over the words scribbled in various random orders. She pointed to a phrase quickly and smiled somewhat sincerely.

"Power to change turns strange? It is not exactly the same but that line reminds me of the spell that Victoria wrote. If you can organize this you may have a spell." Mallory spoke up and Phoebe glanced back down at the page where the slender pale finger pointed, and hearing it spoke aloud caused her to remember. She then looked back up at Mallory and stared in thought.

"Tell me Mallory. Where have you been these last eighty-something years since Lillith's father was vanquished?" Phoebe questioned to the former white lighter. Mallory winced and shrugged her shoulders.

"Honestly all over. I helped fallen witches back on to their feet if they helped me destroy Kretin's followers. All the while, I had to keep from orbing to stay out of the Elders' sensory. I lost track of the last dozen of his followers around the eighties and so that is when I decided to check up on Lillith. I've been in Canada since the late eighties." She finished her answer and she surprised herself that she was willing to talk so easily to Phoebe. The middle sister reminded Mallory so much of her old charge, Victoria, that it seemed almost like she had traveled back in time.

Phoebe then looked over to Paige who had returned to the manor a half an hour ago when Leo called her concerned about Piper and powerless to do anything. Paige, Leo, and Coop were talking in the foyer leaving Phoebe to deal with Mallory and the all of the rug rats playing in the sunroom. "Paige, can you call for the book please? I am too pregnant to walk up all those stairs if it can be helped."

Paige turned her head and nodded while standing and walking towards where Phoebe sat. This time she did not even speak but just thought of the book, and white-blue lights engulfed her up turned hands until it appeared. "Here you go. Anything I can help with?" Paige asked to her older sister. Phoebe nodded her head yes.

"Mark that page its open to now, it should still be open to the page on Caleon. Then turn to the page on Aimes and see if you can find anything on Kretin in there as well." Phoebe responded as Paige listened to her instruction. She placed a small fold in the upper corner of Caleon's page before turning the massive amount of pages, finding the warlock named Aimes. Paige's medium brown eyes danced over the words for his vanquishing spell and looked up at Phoebe. Phoebe motioned for Paige to turn it to face her and Mallory.

As Mallory peered at the picture of the warlock, her eyes went a bit wider. "Is that one of the followers you lost track of?" Phoebe questioned and Mallory slowly nodded her head yes.

---

**Underworld, Caleon's chambers**

Teal eyes scanned over the document in front of him with frustration. Caleon still had not been approached by any of the demons he sent to look for Ashley and he was losing patience quickly. He had no idea where she would have gone to or why. He glanced up at his second in command, Lanson, who stood at the doorway to Caleon's personal living quarters and kept a weary eye out for trouble.

"Is anyone out there that might have any information at all?" Caleon's growling tone caused Lanson to flinch a bit but he still shook his head no.

"No my liege. No one new, Zitas is still out there if you want her to tell you what she saw. Perhaps she can get a new vision?" Lanson offered to his seething boss and comrade. Caleon shook his head no and continued to glare at different parchments. They were papers that Ashley had written out to show Caleon what she knew would come to pass. They depicted in writing how much father ahead then he was supposed to be at this point.

"I'll find her myself." Caleon finally growled louder as he stood up and approached Lanson, whose bright ox like eyes locked with Caleon's teal eyes. "You are in charge. If Ashley returns before me, lock her in here." With that the one known to the collection of Chameleon Demons as well as Camouflage Demons as their future king, was striding out the door with anger and punching or tripping anyone whom he passed on his tirade like quest to find the lost oracle.

---

**Caleon's Lair, The make shift jail**

Ashley continued to poke at Lillith's nerves, which eventually caused Piper to wake up as well. She had a bruise on her head but rather then that she felt no pain anywhere which surprised her. Piper looked at Lillith who had a few burns over her arms, a gash on her head where she had hit it on the restaurant floor, and a bruise on her lower right shin.

Piper along with Lillith had been arguing back with Ashley the oracle for the last ten minutes. Piper spoke up again "Stop taunting us. You win we get it. But why did you take us if you got what you were after?" Piper questioned to the oracle with forced calm. She was curious and felt it would not hurt to try to get an answer.

Ashley glanced at the oldest living sister and shrugged her shoulders. "Caleon wants you two for something. I only wanted his sister but he needs you to. I am not sure why; except possibly his obsessive thirst for revenge."

Piper looked at Lillith who shrugged slightly and whispered to the brown haired woman through the bars. "Have any ideas?" Piper focused on the oracle and nodded yes.

"A vague idea but I am going to need you to try something. Send out your senses and see if you can get a reading on how she is feeling. What's her mood like?" Piper quickly whispered back before Ashley heard. She saw them whispering but did not get close enough to hear in time. She was to busy with her own worries anyhow.

The oracle twirled a loose piece of blue hair with her slender fingers while contemplating what the shell of Kimaris has said. She had not fully thought this plan out, she mentally scolded herself. As the thoughts raced through her mind, she felt a foreign presence in her thoughts and turned her wrath outward back on to Caleon's half-breed sibling. The slender arms glowed with a silvery blue as she amped up an energy ball and aimed it towards the cages.

---

**Turner/Nelson Condo**

Coleen paced around the rooms of her old home and the current home of her parents. She was digging through her father's belongings looking for something that could take them to him. "You can't sense him at all Chris?" She yelled between shuffling through clothes, papers, and leafing through his work brief case. It felt weird to the nineteen year old to be back in her childhood home, before it was actually her home. The room she stood in was her father's now but in the future, it was hers until she turned three when her parents had Lori they moved in to a bigger place a few blocks closer to the Halliwell Manor.

Chris looked at her and said for what felt to him like the tenth time "No I can not. I am pretty sure that is why we are here!" He yelled back with aggravation. Where Chris' ability left off, Coleen's picked up. If she could find something that was very personal to her father, she could take herself and Chris straight to him. Problem was at this point most of her father's belongings were not personal.

"Hey wait I got it. Do you think Aunt Phoebe would still have her old engagement ring?" Chris spoke up and Coleen glanced at him with agitation.

"Why didn't you think of that before I started digging through Dad's stuff?" She questioned before trying to rearrange it back to the way it was. She then muttered. "Messy house, no time to clean, back to its place, moves everything." Chris laughed at her spell before orbing back to the manor, Coleen followed in suit with her own mode of transport.

----

**Halliwell Manor**

When Chris and Coleen arrived back at the manor they were thrown right in the middle of an argument. Tensions were running high and Chris looked to the current version of himself and his brother who were crying because the adults were yelling.

"I am going to go and try to calm all of them down with Dad. Will you see what the yelling is about?" Chris asked to his younger cousin as she nodded her agreement. She thought of her aunt as she strolled in to where Phoebe was still seated, Coop was standing behind her. Paige and Mallory were both standing and yelling at each other. Coleen quickly placed her fingers to her lips and let out a shrill whistle. Mallory was the first to stop yelling and turned a glare on to the taller woman.

"What gives you the right to…" Mallory began to question to Coleen who returned Mallory's glare and smiled grimly as a thought crossed through her mind. She knew it would not make Chris happy but she did not have time to go toe to toe with her grandmother at the moment.

"Because Nana, we have bigger issues right now. You always give me my way in the future might as well do it now to." Coleen said to Mallory, causing the older woman's jaw to drop. Coleen then returned her attention to Phoebe and Paige. "Paige tell me what started the argument while Phoebe does me a favor." She then hesitated and glanced at Coop before turning around to face Chris. Coleen wore a pained expression and knew it was a sensitive area that her and Chris were about to approach.

"Will you ask her please?" Coleen questioned as Chris carried Wyatt in to the room and then glanced at Phoebe and Coop.

"Aunt Phoebe. You wouldn't by chance have your old engagement ring from Cole would you? I know you got rid of your wedding ring; but we never did hear anything about your engagement ring." Chris asked simply as he locked his hazel gaze on Coop who tried to hide his surprise at the question. His eyes grew more when Phoebe looked away from her nephew and her husband. She looked down and the group could barely hear her mumbled yes. With that she forced herself to stand, handing her pad of paper to Paige.

"Will you go and get it please. We need it to get to Cole since he is in the underworld. Aunt Paige your idea is actually not bad either if Coleen is the one to take her down there." Chris turned his attention to Mallory who stared at him dumb founded now.

"You mean it's a good idea to use me as bait?" Mallory muttered through clenched teeth.

----

**Caleon's Lair**

Cole had followed a band of four Chameleon demons to what looked to be the main meeting quarters of Caleon. He recognized this lair as one that Reynor had brought him to once or twice, back then it had belonged to one of the members of the Triad. Now it seemed to be the meeting place for Caleon's followers. Cole had to give the demon credit he was everything the Underworld needed for a new source. Cole took another deep breath and reminded himself to stay calm and stay in the shadows.

A scene flashed in his mind when he took another deep inhaled breath _"Just promise me you won't go after him alone." "Fine. I promise." Cole had muttered in response. '_Well I am still technically keeping my promise' Cole thought to himself. He wouldn't be alone if he could get Lillith and Piper out of where ever Caleon or Ashley was keeping them. He then crawled along the wall and keeping a weary eye on the other entrance he had spotted on the other side of the main chamber.

---

On the other side of the meeting chamber Caleon was interrupted on his way to the main meeting chamber when he was stopped by a lower ranking oracle who handed him a piece of paper. Scribbled in what he recognized as Ashley's hand writing was a note. All it simply read as his eyes scanned it was, _meet me in your jail. I have a present for you my liege. Heart- Ashley._

Caleon rolled his eyes and crumpled the paper while releasing yet another growl, only this time it was out of annoyance. He turned away from the entrance he stood ten feet from and headed back towards the common area he had just come through. Once there instead of walking back to his private quarters he gave a malicious grin to Lanson and nodded before heading to the tunnel that lead to where Ashley had said she was.

---

Ashley stood over the cage as she continued to amp up her energy ball making it brighter. It now had a purple light mixed in and Lillith noted that was most likely her power added into Ashley's normal ability.

"Great I am going to get hit with my own powers." Lillith complained and glanced to Piper. "She is angry I could have told you that. But for some reason she is also worried."

Piper smiled and nodded "Good it's exactly as I hoped for." She then turned her gaze on Ashley and held up her hands through the bars. She could feel the magical resistance push against her but she managed to push one hand through enough to cause the energy ball to freeze.

"What's the matter Ashley? I think I figured out your whole plan. You hoped that by gaining Lillith's demonic powers Caleon will welcome you with open arms in to his reign. You wanted to be his Queen but you doubt it now. You have too much power!" Piper taunted as her gaze was arrogant and her voice took on a mocking tone. Her dark chocolate eyes danced with malice and the energy ball started to unfreeze. Lillith slammed her weight against her cage closest to Piper's, the magical energy met the physical threat and weakened its hold on Piper's prison. Piper rolled her eyes. "All this power in your arsenal and you still could not make these cages magically sound. You are the one who's pathetic! You are just an Oracle no matter what time you are from and it's time you started acting like one!" Piper continued to taunt.

Ashley's anger rose to higher levels the energy ball unfroze, she caused it to grow as round as a full arm span and the light danced off of both brown haired women in their prisons. She focused her energy and sent more of Kimaris' power in to it causing it to crackle with purple lightning. Piper forced her hands through again while Lillith continue to strain the cages spell. The witches hands quickly flicked out causing the energy ball to explode and radiate the entire room. Blinding everyone in it, including the chameleon demon that had just walked through the door.

---

**Halliwell Manor**

"Thanks Aunt Phoebe. I know it's still tough for you to even look at this ring. But it's important." Chris said as she hearted in and then handed her nephew her old engagement ring. She forced herself to keep from looking at her current husband's face. Coop stared with some pain and anger mixed between his wife and Chris.

Coleen held her hand out as Chris placed the ring inside her palm and she wrapped her hand around it.

"I still don't understand how that is going to help." Phoebe finally spoke and looked back at Chris for a response. Chris was watching Coleen's facial expressions and did not return his eyes back to Phoebe but still answered her.

He pointed at Coleen and whispered while she was concentrating on the item. "Well it is simple. Uncle Cole has only been out of Limbo for less then a year. He still does not have anything really valuable to him aside from physical people. That engagement ring still means as much to him as it did to you when you received it. He poured his heart out when he proposed to you…" Chris began to explain and Phoebe winced.

"Ok I don't need all of the details. Just the cliff notes version!" Phoebe shot at him and he finally looked back to her with an apologetic expression. Chris then forced a smile. She grinned weakly and let him continue.

"Anyways long story short. That's where Coleen's abilities come in. If I can't sense a family member she can. She received that white lighter ability but it's a bit different. She has to hold a personal belonging of theirs and focus on that energy in the item. When she does that she can usually teleport us to that person if that item really does have strong emotional meaning to them. The transport part however is tricky and she hates doing it." Chris finished up and returned his gaze to Coleen who now had her eyes open and she looked at him with a weak nod.

"Why is that?" Mallory was now the one to ask Chris with curiosity. But Coleen was the one to answer as she closed the small space between herself and Mallory.

"This is why." She said simply as her skin started to shift and she grew a few more inches. Her hair now took on a darker shade of black that matched Mallory's hair color. Her eyes still shone bright teal but her skin blazed a purple color, she had tribal markings that looked more similar to Belthazor's then Kimaris' but they were a very dark green in color. Phoebe and Mallory both watched in a mix of surprise and horror. Leo looked at Christopher in his arms who looked at Coleen in amazement. "I don't like going demonic. Although I have more of dad's features I don't feel the demonic pull since I am only one-third demon. But it is still a pain." She then held her hand out to Mallory who in response pulled away from the offered hand and shook her head.

Chris put down Wyatt who returned to his dad but still stared in amazement at Coleen. "Listen your best bet is to go with her. She can protect you and we will need that for our plan to work."

"What plan is that?" Mallory questioned to him.

"Simple. Right now it's just to get Uncle Cole, Mom, and Aunt Lillith out of there. If we can, do some harm to Ashley but that is only after we can get them all safely home. Aunt Phoebe I need you and Aunt Paige to finish that spell, please." Paige nodded from behind Leo and Coop still stayed away from the action. His thoughts seemed to be focused internally and Mallory still seemed confused how Coleen would be of assistance or any safer.

Phoebe nodded but then whispered breaking herself out of her daze "Your mom wasn't the one in my premonition. You were." She said and Coleen locked her gaze on to Phoebe with surprise.

----

**Caleon's Lair**

Caleon's dark green skin radiated in the light as he held his hand out and slowly began to absorb it into himself. He growled at Ashley "What's going on here Oracle? Explain yourself!" Ashley winced at his tone as she shot a quick glare at Piper and Lillith in their cages. Her anger was also filled with pain that Caleon had referred to her as Oracle. In some ways it was a derogatory term, since her and Caleon had been intimate together he had always called her by her name. She then locked her gaze on Caleon and stood to her full height.

Piper quickly muttered quietly "Remember, you have too much power. He will view you as a threat." But Ashley refused to answer the brown haired witch as she walked over to Caleon as the light faded and her eyes adjusted.

"Cal. I had a vision of you wanting me to bring you Piper. So I killed two birds with one stone and brought you both the witch and your sister. You have no need of either of them now." She reported to her leader who glared at her.

"Really and why is it that I do not have any use for Kimaris anymore?" He yelled at her. Ashley winced away from his tone but thought up her answer.

"I have brought her demonic essence into me so now your thirst for revenge can be fulfilled and you can have a powerful oracle that no one else has access to. You would never have to worry about me." She said leaving out the part of her desire to be queen. Caleon however picked up on it. The two continued to argue while Lillith and Piper noticed a movement in the shadows. Lillith's whole demeanor went rigid when she recognized Cole moving closer to Caleon and Ashley.

Piper glared faintly hoping Cole would notice her face but as he continued to creep up to the arguing demon and oracle, Piper realized that he was too focused to notice her warning glare.

"Well this is not going to go well." Piper muttered in annoyance, trying to mask her worry as she watched from her prison. Lillith nodded her agreement.

**Author's Note: ** Well again sorry it took so long. Also there wasn't much of Cole in this chapter. But I will make up for it in the last one. I hope to have the last one finished by the end of February/Mid-March. Also look for a side short story around V-day for Cole/Lillith or Cole/Phoebe I have not decided yet. As always comments good and bad are greatly appreciated.


	11. Revealing Feelings, Set Time Straight

-1Guardians and the Chameleon King?

By: Lunara Dragon/ Dragonstar

Chapter 11: Revealing Feelings, Set Time Straight.

Author's Note: Well the usual. I do not own Charmed in anyway (If I did it would have ended slightly different.) However the original characters, such as Mallory Carter, Lillith Nelson etc., were created by me as well as this story. Thank you people for your continued patience with me on finishing this story. Specific thanks to Atlan for always commenting ;).

On to the story.

**Halliwell Manor**

Chris and Coleen now sat pondering what Phoebe had dropped on them, as well as working out the plan. They were discussing exactly how things would go down with Mallory who then came up with an idea of her own.

"You said they are in the underworld correct?" Mallory asked looking at her grand daughter from the future.

"Yes"

"Good. If we are down there I can use my powers to help. If you two are here because of this oracle, we need to set the time stream right." Mallory fell in to her old habits of guiding now with these two younger beings and smiled a little at the idea to herself. Chris nodded as the plan began to form and the kinks were straightened out. Leo looked a Phoebe who seemed to be breathing more deeply and Coop's eyes went wide.

"You guys need to hurry if possible." Phoebe said through clenched teeth as the front of her outfit began to appear damp.

----

**Underworld **

The two continued fighting when Piper looked over to Lillith whose breathing was becoming heavier. She could not put much more strain on the cages' spells Piper noted to herself. She reached a hand out and felt a shock. She then began to yell out.

"Hey you two! Shouldn't you be more focused on your prisoners right now?" The two looked at her for only a few moments when Caleon waved a hand towards them causing lizard looking creatures to crawl over the cages. "What the hell is this?"

"They don't call me the Chameleon king for nothing." He shot back acidly before refocusing his attention on Ashley. She was twirling a few strands of blue hair with agitation.

"So you really thought that I would be amused by this idea of yours oracle?" His voice was cold and hard. Ashley looked down at her feet and shook her head no. Caleon continued on his tyrant reprimanding. "You came all this way back in time. But now I question was it really to help me, or challenge my position?" Piper's plan was working not that she could really enjoy it now. The chameleons crawling over them were not regular lizards. They were acidic as the two women learned when his conjured lizards finally reached them in their prisons.

Cole was next to Piper's prison now when he felt the charge of the shield around it. He heard Lillith screaming profanities and focused his energy on to Piper's cage. He whispered through the cages' bars. "Blow them up and have Lillith use her ability to orb to orb them away."

Piper nodded as she caused tiny explosions. The lizards went up in smoke and caused her no harm. Lillith followed suit as the shorter woman held up her hands to create a coalescent layer of purple and blue lights.  
"That's not what I expected." She whispered to herself. It was a shield of sorts although it was weak; she could tell. She looked at Cole who smiled then reached a hand out.

"I am going after those two. I can't break through Caleon's shields." He muttered to Piper before side stepping around the cage. He stood in front of their prison now as he held his hands out. His broad shoulders cast an odd shadow over the bars as he summoned a huge fireball while using his left hand to shift the ground under the feet of Caleon and Ashley.

The oracle was the first to fall backwards and on to her back. Caleon shifted his own weight and turned to glare at where the attack was coming from. Cole taunted the oracle.

"You'd think with your powerful ability of foresight you would have seen this coming. Funny." Cole's voice was overconfident and Lillith shook her head.

"Sometimes he never learns." Piper said but could not hide her look of worry that appeared across her facial features. They almost seemed etched there as the next events took place rapidly.

Ashley let out a menacing laugh "Perhaps I did. You are no threat to me Cole Turner. Not when I am with Caleon." Caleon matched her own horrid laugh, that dripped with evil, as he stepped closer to Cole.

Caleon was in his demonic form and Cole felt the old urge in himself. It seemed as if the presence of the long dead Belthazor might be in him even though he knew it could not be possible. He noted to himself to ask Lillith about it later but right now, he had more pressing matters at hand. He stood to his full height, even in human form, he was taller then Caleon was. He threw his fireball at the demon who held a hand up, absorbing the attack and sending it back at Cole who dodged it quickly. The reddish-orange spiraling flames were snuffed out when it hit the far wall.

"Now where were we?" Caleon began as he closed the last few steps between himself and the cages where Cole knelt next to now. However, Caleon did not go directly after Cole instead he targeted his rage on his sister. "How could you be so weak? You let an oracle steal your abilities."

Cole quickly jumped up at this and looked back at Piper whose brown eyes radiated with a mix of emotions. She moved her mouth confirming that it was true. Caleon reached between the bars and pressed a hand through Lillith's shield.

"Shit." She yelled out as she felt the pressure of Caleon's hand over her throat. He began to squeeze before he was tackled. Cole had put his full physical capacity in to the tackle and heard the crack of Caleon's arm as it bent in the bars of Lillith's cage before sliding to the ground with the demon.

"Leave both of them out of this." Cole growled between clenched teeth before being pulled to his feet by the oracle. Caleon's arm began to glow as the cracking noise was heard again. His bones began to pop back in to place.

Piper looked back at Lillith who now wore bruises around her neck "You ok." Lillith just shrugged her shoulders. Then something in Piper's mind went off as she thought of where Caleon could have learned to steal powers as well as give them to other demons. "Hey Cole said that Caleon was the prison guard right? For how long?" Lillith turned towards her and gave her a look before rolling her eyes.

"I don't know Piper. Did you forget I didn't even know I had an older brother until a little over a month ago?"

"Oh right. Sorry." Piper commented back then continued, "If it was long enough I think I have an idea of whom he may have stolen that ability from. Not that it helps much right now I guess."

Cole continued to battle with Caleon who let out a deep breath. "You are making me tired Mr. Turner. This is ridiculous." Caleon said then told Ashley to hold Cole back while he summoned the necessary spell and energy from within himself. There it was the ability that Chris and Coleen had warned them about.

Caleon placed a hand on to Cole's forehead as the man's aura began to glow with a bright grayish-red color. Piper heard Lillith gasp as she began to cry. Piper watched unable to ask what was happening at first. Cole then was placed in a barrier entrapment made of light as Caleon's hands began to radiate with the same orange colored light.

"What is happening?" Piper finally spit out and Lillith looked back at her.

"I know how Caleon uses his ability without becoming weaker now. He uses the actual spirit, or spiritual essence, of the being whose powers he is tapping into." Lillith responded.

"Ok what does that mean? When will it end?" Piper said rambling questions after that but Lillith could not make out what she was saying.

"It will stop when the being is dead." Lillith replied without saying more and then feeling the anger welling up in her. She began to push herself against the bars of the cage again as the shield's magic crackled around her.

----

**Maria's Office**

Telane sat with Maria as she balled her hands in to fists. Although Lillith no longer was a Soul Guardian, Telane could still feel her pain because they were connected almost similar to how the sisters were in some ways. Maria looked at the Soul Guardian and shook her head.

"Telane you can not get involved. I promise things will work out. I have foreseen it." Maria said with a passive tone and Telane shook her head without understanding.

"How?"

----

**Halliwell Manor**

"Are you sure I can do this?" Coleen asked to Chris in a whisper. The two had hesitated in leaving because Mallory was healing Phoebe as much as she could to buy them more time.

"Yes we can do this." Chris answered as Coleen nodded her head. Her blackish-brown hair bounced with the nod falling over her purple skin. She felt the pull stronger for them to go.

Phoebe could also feel Coleen's worry as she pulled herself in to a sitting position. "You can do this. I know you will be fine."

"Really?" Coleen said with surprise in her voice.

"Yes. I know because you will do it no matter what. You are after all another Cole Turner." Coleen looked away blushing and nodding her head again.

Mallory stepped around the pregnant woman's makeshift delivery bed and over to Coleen. "Let's go. She shouldn't give labor for another few hours."

----

**Caleon's prison**

Lillith felt the salty tears stinging her eyes as she kept throwing herself against the cage bars. Nothing seemed to be working until Ashley came to let the two out of the prison and held them with a binding spell.

"Is that another ability you received from Caleon, or did you steal that from me to?" Lillith said. Her temper was rising and her nerves were wearing thin. Ashley let out a deep laugh and shook her head.

Her blue eyes radiated when she answered, "This is all mine dear. You are such a waste of potential Kimaris. How do you think it is going to feel to be killed by your own lover's power?" Lillith refused to answer but Piper glared at the oracle before throwing a hand out as a small explosion erupted behind them causing Ashley to glance back before glaring at Piper now.

_Cole forced his eyes open as he tried to stare through the bright light that Caleon had wrapped around him. He could feel his life force ebbing out of himself and in to the light. 'I need to get out of here. But how?' he dimly questioned to himself. He felt a presence in his own mind._

_"The answer lies with in your heart Cole Turner." _

Caleon laughed as he pulled on Cole's ability to shoot streams of fire. He put his own electrical charge in to the ability and Lillith saw that his eyes were glazed over. His weakness was also in his strongest ability. He sent the flames towards Piper who looked at Lillith and then peered at the stream of fire.

'I wish it would freeze' She said as she remembered how Prue used to channel her power. Her hands were behind her back in the binding spell cast by Ashley. The oracle stood behind them with a look of pure triumph on her face but then it fell when Piper threw her weight back and Ashley was hit by the flames instead of Piper. She then ran over to where she had caused an explosion. It had created a dip in the rock floor.

Lillith looked at her but was still held in a binding. She knew what Piper was doing now. She was trying to divide Ashley and Caleon so Lillith did the only thing she could do. She yelled. "Caleon that's the best you've got? Please. Cole is stronger then that. Hell my mother could have done better then that."

"How dare you." Caleon bellowed.

Lillith saw Colleen appear with Mallory behind her and forced herself to hide the look of shock. Coleen nodded for her to keep up with what she was doing. Chris orbed in behind his mother when Ashley started to push herself back to her feet.

"What the hell are you doing here? It's not possible!" Ashley yelled when she saw Chris. He just shrugged and held up a spell.

"Anything is possible with the Halliwell family. Haven't you learned that yet?" He said back. Then reached around his mother and held his hand out to Ashley as she fell back to the ground dodging the flurries of lights flying at her.

Back on Caleon's side of the cavern, He walked closer to her. "It's true. That is how are dearest father was killed. He was a waste of space and magic. Mallory was a genius for killing him!"

Caleon's glare deepened and his rage grew. Lillith saw that her brother was loosing his cool, as did Coleen and Mallory. She heard her mother's voice now.

"She's right you know. Your father was one of the easiest demons I have ever had to kill." Mallory's melodious voice caused Caleon to flinch. The spell weakened that was around Caleon.

Chris looked back at his mother "Ok our plan needs to change." He whispered back to her. "Help me get Ashley closer to Coleen and Mallory. We didn't expect you two to be out of your jail."

"Did you really think we were going to go down without a fight?" Piper shot back to her son.

"No I suppose not."

---

**Halliwell Manor**

Coop leaned over his wife, all anger with her evaporated in the moment her water broke. She stared up at him and squeezed his hand. "I need all of my sisters." She whispered through clenched teeth. Coop nodded and looked to Paige who smiled at him reassuringly.

"I am here Pheebs. Piper will be back soon I promise." Paige answered her sister's plea. Phoebe shook her head.

"I can feel Penelope's aura. She is not happy about being forced to stay in here." Phoebe's voice was strained but she still let out a little laugh.

----

**Underworld, Caleon's Lair**

The midnight purple demon with emerald markings stared at another demons. She had medium purple skin and the same emerald markings as him, but her marking patterns were more tribal then swirling. His eyes stared at her but when their eyes met, he noted the difference. Where as his eyes were just slits similar to a cat's eyes or lizard's eyes, hers looked human. They were teal in color and she smiled at him with malice.

"Caleon. You wanted Mallory, now you have her." She said with a grin. Mallory stood behind Coleen but then orbed away from the demon. Caleon cocked his head to the side.

"I don't recognize you, young one." Caleon said in question and Coleen shook her head.

"No, you shouldn't. I am not here to help you!" She shot at him as she amped up her energy ball and shot it towards him. Her attack was weak but it had the affect she wanted. He sent his own fireball towards her and she then appeared to be knocked out.

Lillith went to run after her but her mother orbed in next to her and placed a firm grip around her daughter's arm. She stared in to Lillith's lavender eyes with her dark maroon gaze and Lillith tried to understand what she was doing. The two orbed away from the stream of fire but Mallory was still hit with some of the flame as a red welt appeared on her shoulder and neck.

"This sucks." She complained to Lillith who glanced back at Coleen's motionless body on the floor.

Piper now stood as she kept trying to freeze Ashley. Chris took his mother's hand feeding some of his own energy in to her. "Tap in to Mel's power if you have to."

"I can't do that to her." Piper responded before Chris used his telekinesis. He floated Ashley's orb, which was his main target, from the pouch at her side. Piper caused the oracle to freeze and then stared at Chris expectantly.

"Alright. Your turn." She said up to him. He smiled as his dark hazel eyes looked over to Coleen lying on the floor. Piper followed his gaze but Chris shook his head for her not to go over to his cousin.

"Trust me. Just go wait in the entrance now. Please." Chris explained quickly as his mother glared but followed his request and slowly walked over to the cavern entrance before ducking in to the shadows.

The demon now kept dueling out different abilities that belonged to Cole Turner trying to kill Mallory. All of his attention was focused on his lust for revenge now and Chris knew it. He waved his hands and sent Ashley to where Coleen now laid. The Oracle began to unfreeze but Coleen opened her eyes as the Oracle began to move her lips to speak. "You are both here? Damn it."

"How do you think Uncle Cal will feel to know the death you foresaw was not his at all? But yours? Or even better your desire to be his queen so much so that you actually shape shifted in to him to kill his other lovers?" Coleen taunted and Chris held up her orb.

"Ashley do not make another move or you will regret it." He said in a threatening tone.

Caleon's barrage of attacks continued he went from the fireballs, to a flurry of energy balls, shifting the ground, finally he found what he was looking for. He froze both Mallory and Lillith as he pulled away from the light entrapment that held Cole, and walked over to the two women. Chris motioned something to Coleen who nodded but Caleon had not seen Chris and still thought Coleen was unconscious.

Cole felt the weight lifting off of his magical prison and smiled to himself as he seized this moment. He pushed outwards with his hands, even though he felt the haziness in his mind. His green eyes lit up when he felt the small pressure.

Caleon was admiring his handy work. In the process of the battle, Mallory had received several burns, two large gashes across her back, and a bruised lower right thigh. His sister, Lillith, was about the same with bruises around her neck where he had choked her, gashes around her wrists, and a deep puncture wound on her arm from Ashley's binding spell.

He sent a stream of electricity towards Mallory as she unfroze and stared in horror. "Hopefully this time, the elders will let you stay dead." Caleon said fiercely over his stream of electrical bolts. Coleen quickly shimmered to her grandmother. As the orb lights announced her presence and mixed with a shimmering haze the electric bolts bounced off her and back towards Caleon.

"I suggest you do better then that." She taunted her Uncle by blood. He stared at her and shook his head. She resembled himself and Kimaris in many ways but he couldn't place where he had seen those tribal marking patterns before. He went back to Cole and sent a stronger attack towards Coleen who in turn took the power in to herself; a bright red light erupted as she then sent the attack of energy towards Ashley. The Oracle let out a shrill scream before being incinerated. Coleen closed her eyes and pulled the rest of the energy back in to herself. Chris stepped closer to her as she directed the energy at a lesser strength towards the globe.

He then quickly spit out the spell before he was attacked by the energy bolts. "Powers of the beings rise, from whence you were stolen, returning through the skies, to your rightful holder." Ashley's orb smashed to the ground from Coleen's attack as a swirl of different colored auras left the shattered sphere. When Chris' spell was finished, the auras divided and returned to their rightful owners. A purple stream returned to Lillith as she unfroze from the impact. A small smile crossed her face.

"You really think this is over?" Caleon bellowed in anger. He had been held at bay by Coleen's ability but she soon shifted back in to her human form.

"That's all I have. I can't stop him anymore." She whispered up to Chris who nodded his head and focused his energy on Caleon. The group in the future had decided if anyone would ever take Caleon out; it would have to lye in the power of Excalibur and Wyatt.

"None of us can." He said with regret. "But we need to erase his memories."

"Oh yea I am sure that is going to be a piece of cake." Coleen muttered back.

----

_**Cole's perspective**_

_A female voice is what he had heard in his voice. But he could not pinpoint whose it was. _

_"Don't be afraid Cole Turner. I am your guardian angel sent by the Elders. You have proven yourself. Think Cole. What power would help you get out of this mess?" The female voice spoke as he felt the warmth drowning out Caleon's spell. _

_"I would need Belthazor." Cole responded as his eyes opened wider when he felt the tingling again._

_---_

**Battle**

Caleon continued growling as he moved his hands and shot flurries of fireballs towards the surrounding opponents. Piper was torn between going out to help or staying where Chris had asked her to stay. She felt Melinda kick in her stomach and she felt the pain after. She knew if she went back in to a battle she could lose her baby girl again.

Telane appeared behind her in a shimmer. "Piper only you can cast the needed spell."

"What is that?" Piper responded with surprise.

"Cole needs Belthazor to break out of that barrier. You will need Cole to knock Caleon out." Telane responded and Piper looked at her with horror. Telane quickly added, "Trust me please. The Elders have agreed to allow Belthazor's spiritual essence to return to Cole if you agree to it."

Piper nodded then looked back at the battle. "We don't really have a choice at this point."

Chris dodged the attack again and stared at Coleen who was standing in front of Mallory. "This can't be happening." He said through clenched teeth.

"Sever the bond!" Coleen yelled and Chris nodded trying to remember the spell his Aunt Phoebe had written.

"Amends to time. We reject your power of…." He began but Caleon cut him off by running towards the male witch and knocking him to the floor.

"LANSON!" He bellowed to his second in command. He was calling for reinforcements. Chris knew if they arrived, none of them would survive.  
"Uncle Cole! Damn it why didn't you just listen to us."

Piper went against her fear for calling on the old demon and watched after nodding yes as Telane held her hand out and a reddish sphere appeared in her hand. Piper stared at its tainted light for a few moments before holding her own hands out. Telane placed the sphere in to Piper's grasp.

"Magic forces black and white, no matter of darkness or light, return Belthazor to Cole, so that his death will be null." Piper said as the sphere began to glow and shake before flying towards where Cole was trapped.

---

_Cole chanted the spell he knew was used by the sisters to call on him. "Magic forces black and white, reaching out through space and light, be he far or be he near, bring the demon Belthazor here." _

_The female voice radiated in his head "Piper Halliwell has casted a spell at the same time as you. You may feel some pain but after everything will be like it should have always been." _

_Cole responded quickly "What Piper agreed to this? But why?"_

_"Because she trusts you. I wish you had listened to me sooner and not had ignored me. When you were three I was there." With out any further explanation the voice and presence disappeared. Cole felt a wave of pain as he felt the power growing within him. He felt the old familiar presence, but it was somehow different to him. The pain began to subside as Cole brought on the change._

_---_

Coleen and Mallory sat by Lillith who had felt a bit better after the return of Kimaris. She and Chris were doing everything in their powers to fight Caleon and Lanson who had appeared after his boss had summoned him. Lanson was weak compared to Caleon but he was smart and tricky. He had managed to cause Chris Halliwell some damage to his arms and face. The demon had also caused Chris to twist his ankle and Lillith had another gash on her leg from Caleon's taloned hand.

He went to call on Cole's ability to freeze time again when the presence was pulling away from his spell. Whom everyone saw standing there caused many mouths to fall wide open in surprise.

Belthazor stood there after he had pushed through the barrier Caleon had him in. The half-demon wore a smirk on his face but Coleen looked at her father and his eyes were the same bluish-green, instead of being all black. In fact, he looked different at a closer glance, he still looked like Cole in many attributes with the eyes and his height stayed the same as well.

"What's the matter Caleon?" His voice was the same Cole noted to himself. He grinned at this more before summoning his new favorite attack. He mixed his fireball with that of his energy ball and then sent it towards Lanson. The demon was quickly knocked unconscious before Belthazor soon charged towards Caleon. He then remembered what his guardian had originally told him. The ability to set things right lied within his heart. So he slowly changed back in to his normal self as Cole reappeared, Coleen returned his smile.

"I love my family." Cole began in a threatening tone "I won't allow the likes of you to hurt them. No matter what time period it is." As he spoke, a glow erupted around his hands and he sent a stream of pure positive energy towards Caleon. But the energy felt ice-cold to him so he then looked at Lillith who smiled as well. She summoned her energy ball that radiated with a hot light and Chris used his telekinesis to combine the two attacks.

"Hot and cold." He murmured in understanding as the energy turned blue in color. Chris moved his hands and brought the two together as they hit Caleon. The demon fell backwards and started to revert to his human appearance.

As he fought off the new flurry of power Cole stopped with his attack and Lillith sent one last energy ball towards her brother. As Caleon focused on her attack Cole charged towards Caleon, tackling him to the ground again and in one swift motion Cole heard the crack of Caleon's head against the wall.

Piper looked up at Telane who smiled. "They did it."

"Well they set the time stream straight. Let's go out there shall we?" Telane asked but was only answered by the quick movement of Piper. The oldest sister quickly left her hiding place and walked swiftly towards her son. Chris smiled up at her before waving at Telane in a half-hearted greeting.

"Telane what are you doing here?" Lillith asked her friend.

"I can take it from here. Maria wouldn't let me come help earlier but I can take care of erasing everyone's memories." She responded with a shrug. Lillith stared at Telane trying to read the blonde-haired woman's face, but no emotions showed.

Lillith walked over then to help pull Mallory back to her feet. The fallen white-lighter glanced at Cole and for the first time Mallory smiled faintly at him. She was glad he was not dead, even if she did not like him. Coleen forced herself to stand and walk over to Chris as she rested her weight on him.

"Well if that is it. I think we should get home." Chris said in a rush. Piper looked at him then back at Telane.

"Thank you. For whatever help you did give. I hope I was right to trust what you had me do."

"Really mom. We have to go! Aunt Phoebe was going in to labor when we left." Chris reported and all attention turned to him as Cole went pale and acted quickly.

He did not even ask any questions, he placed a hand on Piper and shimmered himself and her back to the manor. Lillith winced then looked at Mallory and took her mother's hand. The two orbed while Coleen and Chris said good-bye to Telane.

When everyone was gone, Telane went to stand over Caleon and hold her hand over Caleon's closed eyes. "Shaded Memories" she whispered as she replaced his memories. All he would remember was the battle, losing it, Belthazor has returned, and that he lost Ashley in the process. He would forget that Ashley had traveled back in time.

"Now I need to go and make sure you have nothing in your quarters that will trigger you to remember. As well as spread the same memories in to your followers." She said to the demon as if he would respond.

---

**Halliwell Manor**

Phoebe was lying back as the contractions began to be closer together now. She stared up at Coop who tried to ease her tension by taking some of it in to himself. She tried to keep herself from pushing because she wanted Piper there before she gave birth. Nevertheless, it was getting harder to fight. Whether she liked it or not, Penelope Rue was on her way.

Leo had taken all of the other kids upstairs so they would not see what was happening and Henry soon arrived to help with the kids. Paige was helping her sister as best as she could.

Cole and Piper were the first to arrive back at the Manor. He was already beginning to heal at a slightly rapid rate. Piper smiled up at him weakly before walking over to her sister.

"It's alright now. Pheebs, I am here." She whispered as Phoebe opened her eyes and then began to squeeze Coop's hand tighter and pushing. Cole glanced away but Coop cleared his throat.

"If you want to help Turner. Can you go and get some cold wash cloths for Phoebe's head." Coop spoke without looking at Cole.

----

_**-Later-**_

__Coleen, Chris, Mallory, and Lillith had arrived while Cole was placing a cold rag on Phoebe's forehead. The rest were exhausted, so Lillith and Mallory sat on the far side of the room where Phoebe had been giving birth. Coleen and Chris decided it was to strange for them to watch Penelope being born.

An hour and a half later Phoebe now sat up with the newborn in her arms and Coop sitting beside her. On that day, in the first week of August, Penelope Rue Cupid-Halliwell had been born. She was a bit late in being born. Coop had his arms around Phoebe while stroking the head of his new daughter with his other hand.

Piper smiled at her sister when Telane shimmered in behind them and cleared her throat, not wanting to interrupt the moment. Paige's brown eyes locked on to Telane and she scowled a bit at the demoness. Telane shrugged but Piper welcomed her. Lillith was leaning in to Cole on the couch on the other side of the living room while he subconsciously played with her hair and just enjoyed the happiness that filled the room.

"Everything has been taken care of. I just wanted to check up and make sure everyone was ok before I take Mallory back to Canada." She reported and Mallory looked up from where she was sitting at Telane before looking ashamed at the joy of going away from here.

"We are fine. Thank you Telane for your help today. You are slowly gaining trust with us." Piper spoke sincerely looking back at her sisters to challenge what she said. Neither wanted to argue and so Telane smiled back.

"My help doesn't end there. Tomorrow I will bring little Penelope two visitors. Consider it my pay back for not being able to help more." Telane said as her smile grew. She then walked over to Mallory and took her hand before the two disappeared from the room.

Cole pulled himself from the couch and Lillith let out a long yawn. "We should be going to."

Paige let out a small growl "How rude!"

"Excuse me?"

"Not you Cole. You would think Mallory would have at least hugged her daughter good bye." Paige shot at Cole but Lillith shrugged.

"That's never been her way. I am surprised she came to help at all honestly. It's rocky, but it is a start for her." Lillith answered Paige but laughed at her comment.

The two said good-bye then walked in to the sunroom to get Coleen. When they walked in, they saw that she had fallen asleep on an old blanket she laid out on the floor. Chris was sleeping soundly in his seat.

"Should we just leave her?" Cole asked and Lillith nodded.

"Unless you want to deal with another stream of fire balls." She said in a joking tone. Lillith then shifted her weight and stood on her tiptoes to kiss Cole on the cheek.

"I don't think I ever tell you this enough. But Cole Turner, I love you."

Cole looked down at her now and smiled "You have never told me that before." With that, he pulled her in to a tight embrace before shimmering them both home.

----

**Nelson/Turner Condo**

The two forms fell in to Cole's four posted king size bed as Lillith curled in to Cole's side and was happy just being in his embrace. He was tracing her jaw line and staring at her with a small smile as she fought off sleep to enjoy the moment they had together.

Cole's green eyes lit up as he pulled her to him and placed another kiss on her lips. Lillith smiled as her lavender eyes met his and he spoke in to the silence. "I love you to Lillith Carter." She looked surprised at him calling her by her true full name but she snuggled closer to him. Soon dozing off to the sound of his heart beat.

"Things are finally working out for me." He said to himself as he to soon fell in to a deep slumber.

_**The End-**_

End Note: I hope you enjoyed this as much as I had fun writing it. I wanted the ending scene to be longer. But there will be an epilogue to this story; it just won't be a long chapter. Also, the return of Belthazor will be explained better in the epilogue but basically Cole has the ability with out the split personality. He completely controls his dead demonic half, but it also protects him from ever being possessed again. One more question. Advice who would you prefer to see as their new white lighter? Kyle Brody or Miguel from Season 8?

Also if you think it would be better without the return of Belthazor let me know that to? I am split between this idea on whether it was good or not.


	12. Epilogue

Guardians and The Chameleon King?

By Lunara Dragon/Dragonstar

Chapter 12: Epilogue;

Author's Note: Thank you Atlan for always commenting and critiquing the stories. It means a lot to me. As always I do not own Charmed in any ways shape or form. This chapter will be short compared to the others but be expecting a new story starting with in the next week.

On to the story.

**Halliwell Manor**

Coleen had been a wake for about an hour but still laid on her make shift bed on the floor. She was staring up at the ceiling of the sun room while listening to Chris mumble in his sleep. She turned finally and kicked a pillow up at him. He had fallen asleep in the chair of the wicker set that Piper and Leo had picked out for the sun room.

"Wake up Chris!" She yelled at him and his eyes slowly drifted open.

"Do I have to?"

"Don't talk to me like I'm your mother getting you up for school. Get up!" Coleen shot back at him.

"Fine. I guess we should figure out how to get back today." Chris mumbled as he rolled his neck to stretch his muscles. Coleen laughed at his answer, but it was a humorless laugh.

"You think? We may need to just wait for Wyatt. I mean your Mom called us here so either she sends us back, or Wyatt will get impatient." Coleen responded.

"Like he always does?" Chris said now smiling at her and teasing his younger cousin when she shrugged.

So the two finally got up, Coleen folded her blanket then waved a hand and sent it to Piper's hall closet. Chris and her then went to the dining room for coffee and to discuss the next step on getting home.

---

**Nelson/Turner Condo**

Cole and Lillith sat at their own table in their kitchen. It was much simpler then Piper and Leo's but Cole didn't seem to mind it. Most of the time it was just the two of them, or sometimes three when Telane stopped by, that used the table at all. He was on his second cup of his coffee.

"You seem happy this morning. Why?" Lillith questioned suspiciously. Cole laughed and rolled his eyes at her.

Then he answered "What isn't there to be happy about? We beat Caleon for now. Phoebe had her daughter, and our daughter is waiting for us at the Manor."

"Oh that is true." Lillith mumbled in response. She was still to tired to be as conversational as Cole seemed to want to be.

"Besides I am starving and Piper is making a big breakfast as usual when we win a fight." Cole added and Lillith rolled her eyes.

"I could make something...." She began. Cole cut her off quickly.

"NO!" He held his hand up to her in an over exaggerated motion "I survived the fight yesterday. I'd prefer to not die by your cooking today." Lillith shot him a glare but stuck her tongue out then. He quickly added "You have been spending to much time with the sisters. But if you are going to do that then you really should have Piper teach you how to cook."

Lillith looked back at her own cup of juice and smiled in defeat "Fine I'll talk to her about that later today."

---

**Halliwell Manor**

Piper now sat with the future form of her son and her adopted niece. She had tried a few spells but nothing worked to send them back. "Well it was a power of three spell that brought you both here. Perhaps that's what it will take to send you back." Piper muttered still half-asleep. The group agreed that they would have to wait for Phoebe and Paige before they tried another spell.

Time passed when Cole and Lillith shimmered in to the house and Cole greeted Piper with a smile. Piper waved her hello then pointed towards the kitchen already assuming he'd be eating there. Lillith rolled her eyes but smiled as well as she sat down at the table with them. Leo was with young Christopher and Wyatt in the kitchen getting them their food when Cole walked in.

"Hi Cole. Here to mooch some of Piper's cooking again?" Leo teased the taller man who flashed a grin.

"You know me to well Leo. I am not to sure how I feel about that." Cole responded back at him. Piper had made eggs florentine and a simple parfait dish with yogurt, fresh strawberries, and granola. Cole scooped some in to a bowl and headed back towards the dining room.

Coleen looked up at her dad and laughed. "Mom still sucks at cooking?"

"Yeah." Cole answered between bites.

"Hey. You can cook to you know." Lillith shot at him and stared in puzzlement when Coleen began to laugh to.

"She'll get better. Once Aunt Piper gets a hold of her." Coleen retorted and then looked away from her mother's glare. Piper was wearing a look of amusement when Coleen walked over and pulled her dad's bowl away from him taking a bite.

"Who gave you permission to do that?" Cole asked her, flashing a grin. Her grin mirrored his when she smiled back and shrugged.

Now that Lillith knew who Coleen was she wondered why she had not realized it sooner. Coleen had Cole's demeanor, eyes, and hair. The only thing similar to Lillith in the least was her nose and she had not received Cole's broad shoulders.

Chris admired how much happier Coleen always seemed when her father was around. She didn't joke around a lot like her siblings or his did but she did with her dad. Coleen was more of an optimist then Cole Turner, but after finding redemption he was a bit more optimistic to. "Hey Uncle Cole. Do you think you could try sending us back?" He questioned.

Cole looked at him in surprise then tried to think about it. "What's the rush?" Chris rolled his eyes.

"We don't belong in this time." He answered and Cole shrugged. "As long as you don't tell us to much I don't see the harm in you staying. Besides that isn't in any of my abilities. Even with Belthazor returned." He then paused "How is it Belthazor is back anyway."

Piper shrugged and looked at Lillith who stared down at her hands as she pondered the response. "Well my best guess? Cole was possessed by the Source because of the void. Now with the demonic essence of his lost half, that can't happen again. Belthazor is still dead himself and Cole is completely in charge in either form. It is just a measure to protect him from being vulnerable to something like that happening again."

Cole nodded and mumbled. "So basically if I want answered I need to ask Telane for a direct reason. Great."

----

**Later that same day**

Coop had arrived with Phoebe, Patricia, and Penelope some time after lunch. Paige orbed over around dinner time after Henry had gotten off work and could stay with the twins. Cole scanned the room and felt the tension between himself and the cupid. It was not as bad as before but it still existed. He hoped they could get over it eventually, for the sake of all the others in the family.

Coleen stood next to Chris leaning against her cousin while the sisters scanned the book for the right spell to send them back to their own time. Piper was the one looking at the pages while Phoebe focused her energy on trying to write a new one. Paige was helping with the wording when needed.

"I don't understand why Piper couldn't do this alone. I understand that it was a power of three spell, but still." Paige mumbled. Cole could see that everyone was still exhausted from yesterday and he was also curious about Coleen leaning on Chris the way she was. He was concerned because his daughter still wore a few scrapes from the battle. But he didn't dare ask if it was she didn't have the ability like he had.

Piper finally spoke up "Here it is. But while we're at it. I think we should update that entry on Caleon in here."

"Right now?" Phoebe asked with bafflement. "Can't that wait?"

"Well I suppose it could. Chris and Coleen can take the knowledge we learned about him back with them." Piper responded but wore a brief glare as she answered.

Cole cleared his throat and spoke up "I could write some of the things down and help you update the book later."

"You?" Paige said with a laugh but was cut short when Piper redirected her glare at Paige. "Sorry."

"Well let's try this." Piper spoke up as Paige and Phoebe went to stand by her around the book. Coleen and Chris now stood in a ring of candles as before when they had first been called there.

Cole leaned over the book scanning the spell Piper had chosen. "You think a spell to send an object back to it's rightful place is the best choice?"

Piper rolled her eyes "When did you become such a spell expert."

"I'm not. But I do not want my daughter off floating in oblivion..." Cole shot back at her.

"Cole. Shush." Phoebe spoke up now and Cole looked at her before rolling his eyes. "This is the same spell Grams used to send Prue, Piper, and me back when we went back in time. It will work just fine!"

"Don't be such a worry wart Dad." Coleen spoke up from her place across the room. Cole finally gave up arguing.

The three sisters joined hands before reading the spell "A Time for Everything and to everything it's place. Return what has been moved, Through Time and Space." As they chanted the incantation lights danced around the forms of Chris and Coleen before they could barely be seen. The two waved a quick good bye before they disappeared from the room. Cole looked tensely where they stood but what happened next was unexpected as a small note appeared in the circle of candles.

_Mom and Uncle Cole,_

_We made it back fine. Thanks for the help and glad that we could help you._

_See you in about twenty years._

_Love,_

_Christopher Perry Halliwell_

Cole passed it over to Piper who laughed "Now that is what I call quickly delivered mail. Twenty years before it was written."

Cole arched one eye brow at her "Piper that was cheesy."

"Eh. I am not up to par to be as witty as usual." She retorted. Phoebe laughed and leaned again Coop now as he cradled the baby Penelope in his arms. Cole pulled Lillith into his arms and smiled down at her.

"What do you say we work on making Coleen." He whispered to her but Piper heard it and cleared her throat.

"Gross Cole."

Lillith laughed and pushed Cole away from herself "Hey you can wait for that. I am to tired."

Leo walked upstairs and looked around the room but didn't need to ask. Chris had already said good bye to his father before leaving. Cole waved at Leo and the people in the room drifted in to a conversation when Telane shimmered in.

Lillith greeted her by running over and hugging her friend "Thank you for helping. I know Maria hates it when you do not listen to her."

"Yes but she won't ever actually do anything. I am one of the best Soul Guardians she has." Telane retorted with confidence. "Actually I do not have much time now. But I did want to let Phoebe and Coop know. Try and get out of working tomorrow afternoon."

"Why?" Phoebe asked curiously.

"Well all of you should actually. The Elders have agreed to let me bring Prue and Andy down for a visit." Telane gave a half-hearted grin when Piper pulled the taller blonde in to a quick embrace.

"Are you serious? There aren't any catches this time." Piper asked as she thanked Telane.

"No, there are no catches. But it will only be for a little bit. However they will be corporeal. That way they can play with their nieces and nephews."

Piper smiled at that insinuation "So they are together in the afterlife? It's about time Prue realized Andy was always the perfect guy for her."

**THE END-**

**End Note: I Hope you enjoyed. Like I said it was pretty short just wrapping up the story and stuff. I may do a second part epilogue with Prue and Andy but I doubt it. If you really want it to happen then let me know and I'll work on that before starting the next story. **


End file.
